The Otsutsuki Uchiha
by Shadow the Dragon God
Summary: Born on such a cursed day, and blessed by a certain Rabbit Goddess, Yami Uchiha wonders how his life will progress with such events happening around him.
1. The Otsutsuki Shall Rise Again

**Shadow here, i'm sorry everyone for not updating I really am, but things have been hard here at home just a lot of stuff going on but don't worry I am not going to give on any of my stories I just had to take a break. With my break over with I decided to make a new story but this will be last story that will be posted until at least all my books are at Chapter 15. This story will be a harem story, I have already chosen three girls but there will ONLY be seven. I will put out a poll once the chapter is put out, and sorry about this chapter being short but it is mainly to gain attention, once the other chapters shown themselves it will get more interesting. This will also be a Godlike Story for my OC just to let you all know, Now Without further ado...**

**Please Follow and Favorite**

**And Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

Konohagakure, one of the Five Elemental Nations has just been attacked. It all started with their Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife-which the people did not know he had-Kushina Uzumaki went to go get Kushina herself ready for labor since her water had broken during the night. The midwifes were trusted individuals, with one of them being the Sandaime's own wife, and several hours later the result was a crying baby girl named Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze but that was when things spiraled out of control. A man that had claimed to be Madara Uchiha, had killed the midwifes and had taken Naruko in his arms with a kunai ready to act. With Minato looking over the seal on Kushina, the masked man had thrown Naruko up into the air, quickly Minato dashed into the air right after her and caught his daughter in his arms, and also noticed that her blanket was covered in explosive tags.

He had instinctively used the Hirashin Jutsu, and in the process separating both himself and Kushina. After leaving Naruko in a safehouse he saved Kushina from the released Kyuubi and flashed back to the safehouse and reuniting both mother and child. After that he wore his cloak and went to help the village and fight the Masked Man, but what no one there had known was that this night had much more significance than what is happening at the moment.

* * *

Unknown Location

A woman laid sitting in a lotus position for hundreds of years, this woman's name was Kaguya Otsutsuki, her life had always been wrong, she had found love once but was ultimately betrayed by that man. She was betrayed yet again by her children when she had tried to enact peace by fear but her son's had not agreed with her and had sealed her body, but were not able to seal her soul or will. The will was ruining history, and the soul was reflecting on her mistakes, and felt the things that she had done to those she had oppressed but she would not deny that it was working. Her son's had thought that they could do things better than herself but these hundreds of years had proved that they had failed. Considering the people that her son's had chosen over their own family had perverted her eldest son's teaching of Ninshu and had made weapons out of what was supposed be a way of understanding one another.

Over the years she was searching for a way to repent upon her actions to help instead of destroying like she had done long ago, she wished to teach her Descendents but none had the Right amount of True Otsutsuki Blood, until now. Once she found that one Otsutsuki signature out of many others, she honed in on it and found it in an Uchiha child, the clan of her Eldest Grandson Indra. After seeing that his Otsutsuki genes had greatly outclassed his Uchiha genes by a great Eighty percent, she had her soul make it's way away from her body and to her descendent.

* * *

Uchiha Compound

Tori Uchiha had never felt such fear than what he felt now by watching the legendary Kyuubi destroy the village, his wife had his newborn son hours ago. At that moment all he had been worried about was the amount the infant had which was High Jonin, most never even had Low Genin much less that amount. But now he worried for his Wife, and son Yami Uchiha, and so with that thought he made his way to his family. Once he had made it to his home he held them in his arms unaware of the spirit that had made it's way into his son's body.

* * *

Yami's Mindscape

Kaguya materialized inside the infants mindscape and looked around the darkness, and sent out a pulse. The pulse was to feel out for the child's body to see what he would be capable of, and once she found it she smirked and said "Amazing, this child has the ability to only awaken not just the Sharingan, but even the Rinnegan, Byakugan and even the Tenseigan and finally the Rinne-Sharingan." Even though she also had the Rinne-Sharingan it was entirely because of the Shinju but Yami had the potential to awaken it on his own but with her help, he could awaken it much faster. The years ahead would be nothing compared to what she had been doing before.

* * *

The battle was over the Sandaime had noticed that Minato and Kushina had died in the invasion, Konoha had the Kyuubi jinchuuriki in the form of an infant, the village was in flames and he had lost his wife. The only thing he could do for the child was put her in an orphanage but at the moment he grieved for his dead wife and prepeared for the day's ahead, but he did not know about the reemergence of the Rabbit Goddess which would make the next few years very interesting.

* * *

**I know what you all are going to say why do all this and end the Chapter so short, but this was done so I can introduce the poll. The poll whoever you all choose for the four spots will have a huge part in the times to come. Now i'm sorry for ending the chapter like this but it is necessary for the choices will have huge impacts. I hope you all understand, but after this chapter and the polls the Chapters ahead will be great now the poll will end on March 10th and during that time I will be working on one of my other Fanfiction stories.**

**The Choices are:**

**Mei**

**Yugito/Matatabi**

**Pakura**

**Fem-Sasuke**

**Oc Uchiha**

**Karin**

**Hinata**

**Samui**

**Fem-Gaara**

**Kurotsuchi**

**You each get three votes, choose wisely and the poll is at the top of my Profile Page.**

**Now As Always Review And...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**


	2. When Light And Dark Meet

**The Poll Is Closed Everyone the winners are Samui, Yugito/Matatabi, Pakura, and Fem-Sasuke. Now I want to say that I am sorry that I have not been on but I have been dealing with ACT's and had to study and so my Mom took away all my electronics. There was that and that after ACT's my Birthday came up and I was busy that week. But now that all of that work is done it is time...TO CAUSE...CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!**

**Now Let's begin Shall We?**

**Now As Always Please Favorite and Follow**

* * *

**Konohagakure**

**Uchiha Compound**

**Five Years Later**

The rustling of the grass is heard, and the rustling of the leaves in the tree's overlap. when suddenly two figures slam into one another. They both had the same looks, short black hair, equally black eyes and the clothing they wore was a black mesh shirt with black pants with red highlights. They equally looking boys kept trading blows with one another until the one on the left ducked under a right strike and swept his opponents feet right from under him. He jumped high and was about to cave in the doppelgängers face into the ground if the enemy had grabbed his arm and had thrown him across the ground. Once he had recovered he grabbed his kunai and rushed towards his adversary, or he would have had he not been popped by the Chokuto that was shoved into his head.

Yami Uchiha sheathed his black chokuto Shadeslicer into it's sheath across his back, he sighed and thought 'Need to get better the clone may be me but it is only a fraction of my full power'

**"Don't admonish yourself your already the strongest of your generation you should be proud of that. But I will agree to get stronger you must continue training" **A familiar voice said in his head.

'Thanks Kaguya the entire reason I am this strong is because of you.'

Flashback

_A Four-year-old Yami was meditating, he had asked his parents if it was possible for someone of his age could unlock their Chakra Network. They said it was rare but entirely possible though everyone would have to find that Chakra pool within them. With excitement he went to his room eager to try to unlock his chakra, but unknown to him he would in for quite a surprise. He knelt down in meditation as he had seen the elders do in a crossed legged position. He went deep into his mind and felt out through his body for something, anything._

_Suddenly he felt something it felt warm dense and powerful, without a thought he had grabbed the force and tugged. What happened next surprised not only him but the entire Village, his chakra EXPLODED with power it had caused a shockwave within his room and blasted the door and walls open. Dense pure blue energy was waving off of him, his parents had came around the corner, and suddenly he lost the grip on his chakra and felt the energy leave him and he started falling. The last thing he saw was his parents worried faces._

* * *

**_Yami's Mindscape_**

_Yami looked around and seen darkness but then there was a light above him and he looked up and seen the most beautiful sight he saw every night, the moon. He didn't know why but he had always felt this weird connection to the moon and appreciated it's beauty. That was when he suddenly heard a voice._

_"Why thank you for the compliment little one"_

_Yami looked behind him and seen very beautiful woman, she had pale skin, same color eyes, she had hair which was as pale as her skin. She also had strange horns that reminded him of a rabbit on the top of her head, she had red lips and wore a __high-collared hime-kimono which had tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown, it was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. She looked at him with a small smile and continued on._

_"What is it are you speechless at my beauty?"_

_He blushed and answered "Y-Yeah kinda." The woman giggled and spoke once again_

_"Your a sweet boy, what is your name?"_

_"My name is Yami Uchiha what is yours Miss"_

_She looked at him in the eyes and replied "My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, it is very nice to meet you Yami."_

_Yami smiled innocently and said "Kaguya do you know what happened to me why did I go to sleep like that"_

_Kaguya replied instantly "The reason behin__d that was you were grabbing onto your vast chakra reserves like a prodigy but you did not have the control to only grab a small amount and grabbed approximately 32% of your chakra reserves which by the way you have as much chakra as the One Tails."_

_Yami gaped at the information told to_ _him, and yelled out "HOW DO I HAVE THAT MUCH!?"_

_Kaguya took a second to reply but she told him "Yami, you do not have Uchiha blood in your veins but Otsutsuki blood, which is the clan I am from. To understand this you must first understand that Uchiha blood is merely a separate of the Uchiha's past most hated enemy, the Senju clan. When combined both turn into Otsutsuki blood and you get the result of someone that has my features. While you do not have the features of the Otsutsuki that is merely because your full blood is blocked off you merely have the large Chakra reserves an Otsutsuki would have."_

_Yami thought about the info and asked "Why are my features blocked?"_

_Kaguya replied instantly "I blocked it for what would the humans think if they saw your horns, skin color and hair. They would think you a Demon, so I hid them until you are ready to embrace them. But you have access to all of your abilities for example your Dojutsu's, you must merely awaken them. Luckily for you the amount of Chakra you pulled it had forcibly unlocked you Sharingan, all you must do is train with and sometime in the near future unlock the rest of your Dojutsus."_

_Yami smiled brightly and said "So how do I get out of here I don't want to worry my parents?"_

_Kaguya answered "Close your eyes." He did so._

_"Now open them."_

* * *

_Once he did he seen his parents talking to the Third Hokage, they must have either seen or heard him move because they looked right at him once he rose from his sleeping position. His mother Setsuna Uchiha had slammed into him hugging him muttering "My baby" multiple times, Yami brought his arms around her in an embrace. They had stayed like that for a few minutes and at some point his father joined, even though he was not hurt they had been worried enough to think the worst although he was unaware why the Third was visiting his room. Yami backed out of the family hug and spoke "It's okay i'm fine."_

_His father flashed him a smile and said "It better be."_

_Yami looked towards the Third and asked what had been on his mind "Lord Third no disrespect or anything, but-"_

_The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled and interrupted Yami and said "Why am I here?" At his nod Hiruzen continued "Well my boy, the reason for that is because you had alerted the whole village to the amount of chakra you put out."_

_Yami frowned and asked "Am I in trouble?"_

_Hiruzen chuckled and answered "Far from it my boy, how would you like to be a shinobi?"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

'Ever since that day that you told me of what I could possibly do if I train like this, before I was not fast enough or strong enough and I thank you for that.'

Although he could not see it Kaguya smiled warmly at him, and said **"It's nice to know you appreciate me but enough about this I assume you feel the presence watching you yes?"**

Yami answered 'Of course how could I not, that's why I didn't show many of my abilities but I wonder who it is."

Kaguya took a moment to respond but once she did she had said **"Why don't you ask then?"**

Yami nodded at that and looked to where the Low Sannin level Chakra was which was behind some bushes and spoke out loud "Hey whoever you are you better come out now or i'll bring you out myself."

It had taken a few seconds but someone did come out. It was a girl most likely his age she had blond hair that went to down to her neck, she had an orange shirt and blue pants. She had cerulean eyes which contrasted his Sharingan, she oddly enough had six whisker marks three on each cheek and even odder he found them very cute. At the moment she was walking right towards him with a grin. The girl said "How did you you know I was there I was being Super quiet?"

Yami was thinking if he should tell her and decided what would be the harm "I sensed your Chakra from behind bushes."

The mystery girl had stars in her eyes and she said "Awesome your pretty cool you know that. My name is Naruko Uzumaki, what's yours."

For some reason he had felt loneliness and sadness from her at the moment so he had answered quickly "My name is Yami Uchiha it's nice to meet you Naruko." He then felt overwhelming happiness from the girl and unknowingly smiled and said "What were you watching me for?"

Naruko sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck and said "Weeeell I saw you walking over here and when I was seeing doing that clone thing and training I was amazed at what you were doing. I'm in the academy but none of my classmates have been able to fight like that."

At that particular information Yami's eyes widened and he said "Wait so your at the Academy." She nodded. He continued "I am at the academy as well in Iruka's class."

Naruko's eyes had gasped and yelled out in joy "THAT'S MY CLASS TOO!"

Yami chuckled but then said "How have we not seen each other before?" She just shrugged. They were quiet for a bit until Naruko broke it by saying softly "Can we be friends?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Was his reply and right after he was embraced by the girl. He was wondering why she seemed a bit emotional at his answer but he was stopped from questioning when she had said "Thank you. Your actually my First Friend." At her answer he was confused, why would people not want to be friends with her or is it that she didn't wish to search for friends until now, but whatever the case he would figure out later.

The hug didn't last long but it conveyed that she was in high spirits, she was happy that he had not rejected her friendship like so many others had not that Yami knew that. Yami then asked another question that had plagued his mind "If your in the academy then why are your parents not training you." Then just like that the bubbly girl that he was talking went away and in her place was depressed child. Her next sentence had made him feel a lot of guilt.

"I don't...have any parents I'm an orphan but unlike the others I live on my own." Oddly though after she said that she went happy again "But don't worry I am alright there's no problem!" At that he knew that she was merely hiding behind a mask to hide her own pain from others. He may not have been very, expressive for his four years of life but he would make an effort for her, which was why he had grabbed her in a hug and allowed her to pour out her pain in this embrace. They may not have known each other but he didn't care, a child at any age did not deserve to not feel the love of a parent and have to act like they had to shield their own pain behind a mask of happiness.

It was even more disconcerting that it had seemed that there was nobody to help her out. But that would change today, Yami only hoped his parents would be in a good mood today. Yami released the hug and said "Come on Naruko, I want you to meet my most precious people."

She looked apprehensive but he put out his right hand and opened the palm "Please, you don't deserve to be alone like this." His palm stayed near and once he was going to pull back she grabbed it.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

The Uchiha were known for their fearsome reputation most notably for their Curse Of Hatred which had begotten so many of their numbers like the infamous Madara Uchiha that had been taken down by the First Hokage Hashirama Senju. That is what one Naruko Uzumaki had thought for her short life until she had seen children playing around with run another and the parents join in with them, not just the mothers but also the fathers (1). It had seemed that the Clan of mean pink-eyed people had some good apples in it. As she and Yami were getting closer to his home she was wondering if his precious people would accept her and not look at her like so many in Konoha had done. All the glares that she had gotten, the looks of disgust, it all hurt and she had no reason just why they were looking at her like that.

She had been so overpriced food and most of the food she had gotten was pretty much spoiled and not consumable unless you wanted to go to the hospital. It was only thanks to her grandfather figure, Hiruzen Sarutobi that she was actually able to get eatable food since she had told him about it but it always happened at some point. But she had quickly made that up by pranking them and stealing the food she needed, how she thought about it was if their going to overprice her for food that would sooner kill her then why buy anything from them. So even though she trusted her new friend, she was hoping for the best. Yami looked at her from the side gauging her reaction and said what she thinking "Nervous?" A nod "I'll admit I don't know how you feel in this sort of situation but what I can say is to hope for the best, but don't worry my parents will welcome you to the house but you would have to worry about mom though."

She gave him a worried expression and asked "What do you mean."

Yami answered with a grimace "She'll be all over you about your whisker marks." He was entirely unaware to the blank look being sent his way, but thankfully before anything could be done to the young Uchiha they had arrived to the complex. It was a one story house fit with five bedrooms, two bathrooms with showers, a kitchen and a living room, there was also a backyard. Yami unlocked the door and seen that Naruko was just standing there and so he went behind her and started pushing her inside the house.

The moment she realized what he was doing she started walking herself without doubt like she had before. Once they were inside Yami close the door and yelled out "I'M HOME!" It took a few minutes but he got a response when his parents came out of one of the rooms in the house both looking red and out of breath and clothes wrinkled. They both smiled at him and his Father Tori said "Welcome home son, how was your training." Yami raised his eyebrow wondering just why they were not asking about Naruko but he felt something behind and looked to see Naruko herself hiding behind him, seemed her burst in confidence was short-lived.

Sighing to himself he moved aside and said "It was quite eventful I met my new friend Naruko while I was training."

All eyes were on Naruko but the only thing that was said was "H-Hi." What happened next was nothing she thought would happen. One moment she was looking at the parents the next she was PURRING.

The reason, the mother of her friend "So~ cuuuuute." The father and son duo looked at one another and shook their heads saying "Women." Thankfully for both of them the woman in question was to busy to punish them for the comment.

Once the ordeal was over Setsuna sked "So what happened." So he explained how he was training and he had sensed Naruko and proceeded to him questioning her and learning more than he thought. When that was done with Setsuna declared "Well that won't do, you're staying with us."

Naruko spoke out frantically "You don't h-have t-to."

Setsuna continued "Nonsense, I will not have a child at your age live alone like that. It's nothing healthy for any child."

Naruko didn't know what to say so all she did was nod.

Setsuna then yelled out "Perfect, i'll get dinner started."

Yami then grabbed onto Naruko's hand and said "I'll show you where you can sleep." All she did was follow but what she thought was 'This might not be so bad.' She then looked at Yami 'Thank You.'

* * *

**I'm Sorry, I really am I know I haven't updated but there was just too much going on in these few months and every time I wanted to get back to it something just piled on, at the moment it was just criticism about the what if factor but then I realized. Why should I care for the negativity I did this to do it not to care about the negative reviews but merely the positive factors. The other day I was going through my gmail and seen all the people then followed these stories and I felt bad about not getting on, so I got back to it. I will try to update as fast I can and not make it months long, I can't promise but I will do my best.**

**If you question how I did the ending of the Chapter, there was a reason for it but you will find out in the next chapter.**

**(1):I personally believe there were some good Uchiha in the Clan but it was merely covered by all the negativity that the clan was known for.**

**Thank you for listening and reading. Now As Always, Review And...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**


	3. When Innocence Ends

**Shadow here i'm finally done with school and can now focus more in my stories...HURRAY FOR SUMMER! You all do not know what this story and most of the stories that will be created in the future will mean but I will say to pay attention to each of them carefully.**

**Now...shall we begin?**

**As always Please Favorite and Follow**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any other Type of movie, game, show or anything of the sort in my Fanfiction**

* * *

**Quote:Death is not the greatest loss in life, the greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live-Norman Cousins**

* * *

**Uchiha Clan ****Compound**

"No."

That the word that none of the Uchiha family plus Uzumaki expected to hear from the Hokage's mouth especially Naruko. She looked up to the old man and had expected for him to say yes for he knew of how lonely and desperate for affection she was. Countless nights of spending time alone without the embrace or love of a Father and Mother and he was a chance to receive that. Sure they weren't her real parents but they had accepted her when no one else had, and that had made it all the better for her. They each looked into his eyes craving for an answer and he sighed saying "I'm sorry but a Clan cannot adopt an outsider into their family."

The room was silent until before the most hurt out of any of them spoke up "Why?"

The Third Hokage looked into Naruko's eyes with an emotionless face and said calmly "I told you Clan's cannot adopt outsiders, the reason being if the child is a member of another clan, the clan they are adopted into could exploit the child with either the bloodline he or she holds or whatever political advantage the child has." He knew it was a bullshit excuse but it was a law, and currently Naruko was the last of two clans, not to mention that she was the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. He couldn't let the Uchiha clan get their hands on the villages weapon, even if it cost Naruko a chance at happiness. Sadly the village was more important then one little girl even though she was his deceased successors daughter. If it would cost him his relationship with Naruko then so be it.

Naruko looked into Hiruzen's eyes and said "Old man, you have seen me wish to have a family. I have cried in your arms many times and you would still not allow it."

He looked at her in the eyes unflinching then spoke two words "I'm Sorry."

A reply came not from her but Yami "No your not if you did you would show comfort her but all you have shown is that you don't care about her." His reply was shocking to everyone in the room but neither of his parents had admonished him for it as it seemed that they knew he was in the right.

Setsuna grabbed Yami's and Naruko's hands and said "Come on you two let's go home."

Hiruzen quickly yelled at them "Did you not hear what I have just to told you not to do!?"

Her reply was quick "Of course we did! We are merely letting her stay the night." He looked at them then nodded his head, he would at least allow this. They left quietly but each filled with anger towards their Hokage and he knew that anger would never go away. But he would not care for their unjustified anger for the village mattered more than just one person or family. The Uchiha Clan was not to be trusted with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki especially with them planning a coup on the village.

* * *

The silence that accompanied the walk back to the Uchiha house was deafening, but it was broken when Yami spoke to Naruko "I'm sorry, I wish that could have gone better."

His worries were out to rest when Naruko out on a small smile which oddly made his face warm up just a bit. Naruko replied, "It's okay, your parents may not have adopted but he can't stop me from meeting with you guys." That declaration made the family smile at the girl it was like even though she just got her dream for a family denied she could still find the good in such a bad situation.

Yami put his arm around Naruko's neck and said "Yeah and we'll be seeing each other in the Academy." The girl blushed a bit at the arm on her neck but nonetheless smiled and nodded to the exuberant boy. They all went to the house for a good nights sleep, even though the day didn't go as planned they were still in good spirits for each would get stay in contact with one another.

* * *

**The Next Day 7:00 AM**

Yami opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling and thought over recent events, his friend would have to go back to the apartment that she owned today. But that wouldn't stop them from staying in contact with one another considering that they go to the same academy class so the odds of not seeing one another are quite low. With that thought in his head, he decided to get up for whatever his mother cooked up for the day, once he arrived in the living room he seen that his mother was cooking beef silog with fried rice and eggs and his father was reading the days newspaper. He announced his presence by saying "Good morning Mom, Dad" they both said their respective greetings. Yami then noticed that Naruko wasn't anywhere around and spoke his confusion "Where is Naruko?"

Tori relayed his answer to his son "She must still be in bed since she is not here."

Setsuna put the finishing touches on the breakfast and said "Can you go wake her up Yami breakfast is ready?"

Yami replied "Alright" he walked down the hallway that separated the bedrooms and went to the last door on the left. Once he opened it he saw Naruko sleeping with a smile on her face, he smiled down at her and felt that he almost didn't want to wake her. The keyword being almost, the thing is that she should not sleep in for one could train for as long as he or she wanted there was no limit for how long one could train. Not even sleep could cause trouble for training if anything trying to stay awake for as long as possible could be considered training. 'That might be a good training exercise actually.' Now back to the present issue he put his pointer and middle finger together and finally he poked Naruko's forehead.

Naruko had difficulty opening her eyes since they were still adjusting to the sunlight but once she managed it she saw Yami's face a bit in front of her own but not at all in her personal space. She saw that he had his fingers poking her head, Yami then smirked and said "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

Blushing the blond spoke "Hey Yami."

Yami gestured her to walk out the room and said "Come on breakfast is ready then we have to go to the academy." Wordlessly Naruko nodded and got then the two proceeded to go to the living room to feast the impending meal. The four of them ate the meal in silence and when Yami and Naruko finished Setsuna took both of them to the academy. While they made their way to the academy Tori made his way to the Uchiha Police Force HQ.

While on the walk Setsuna wanted to break the silence that plagues the trio and said "So Naruko which class do you have with Yami?"

Said blonde replied instantly "We have Iruka and Mizuki's class hopefully I learn a lot so I can become Hokage."

Yami's left eyebrow rose and he said "You want to be Hokage."

Naruko replied "Yeah why?"

Yami was silent for a bit but said "Well then I'll be the Shinobi that takes care of all the dark work the Hokage needs done."

Setsuna's Eyes rose and she asked "You do know what people like that do right Yami."

"Yes mom they care of the things the people do not need to know, they take the missions by themselves or with others like them." Was Yami's reply to her question.

Setsuna smiles in pride for her son many parents would deem this a bad path for their child. However much to their surprise, what they do not know is that Yami's dream shows just how much he would protect his most precious family. But that family is not just his blood relations it is what he considers brothers and sisters in anything but blood. The time for talk ended when they arrived right at the academy gates.

Setsuna spoke first "I'll see you later son, will we be seeing you at dinner Naruko?" She already knew he answer but she needed to confirm it, just in case.

Her worries were unneeded since Naruko's reply was simply "Of course Setsuna I'll be there but first I want train and get to know Yami."

Setsuna nodded and then left to return back to her home, meanwhile Yami and Naruko we're walking by straight towards their classroom. Once they had made it their class they looked to the clock to see that both of them were early by 26 minutes. So not going to spoil these worthwhile moments they both spoke to one another.

"So Naruko why do you want to be Hokage?" Yami spoke first.

Naruko answered quickly "I always wanted to be able to protect people that were not capable of protecting themselves. I want to be able to be the shield and sword that those without hope can believe in."

Yami was warmed by her speech and was willing to help Naruko in any way that she would need his help with. Silently he made an oath, he would grow so strong, so powerful that none would dare to cause Naruko trouble. Kaguya looked on from Yami's mind smiling, even though they had known each other for a short time both Yami and Naruko already shared a strong bond with one another.

Naruko then asked Yami a question "Why do you want to be a shinobi?"

Yami took a pause it was a good question at first he wanted to join to be famous, but as time went on he wanted to be strong enough to protect his family and those he cared for. So he answered "I wish to protect those that I hold close to my heart like my family or close friends. So I will become strong enough to take down anyone that will cause harm to either of them. You are one of my friends now Naruko so I'll make sure you become Hokage!" That declaration had made Naruko blush quite a bit and she smiled at Yami grateful for his support for the years ahead.

Any further talk ended with the few words that happened next.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

All if the students looked to see their teachers Iruka Umino and Mizuki. Iruka has on a Chunin flak jacket and standard Shinobi outfit and his Konoha forehead protector across his head for all to see. Mizuki had the same although his forehead protector was styled more as a bandanna.

Iruka looked on upon the next generation of Shinobi and Kunoichi, some he knew would be known across the Elemental Nations for whatever reason. However at the moment they were merely children that would get on the path that was carved for them in time. With that thought he started the day, "Alright I will call out for attendance..."

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Iruka opened the door to outside and spoke to the class "Alright everyone we are going to begin the Sparring section of the day so if you'll please come outside with me in four groups, there will be two groups of boys and girls." Everyone was going outside and the kids did as they were told. Soon enough there were four groups and half of the group would be boys and the other would be girls. Iruka looked around and called out to the children to be fighting "Kiba Inuzuka Vs Choji Akimichi." The fight ended quickly with Kiba winning but mostly because Choji had not really taught at all. A few more fights went by until it was finally time for Naruko to shine or so she believed.

"Naruko Uzumaki Vs Satsuki Uchiha."

Aforementioned kids stepped within the circle but not before Yami gave Naruko a grip on the shoulder to show that he believed in her. The both of them gave the Unison sign but right after Naruko charged at Satsuki with the Uchiha girl doing the same. When the both of them got within a fighting distance of the other Naruko tried to hit Satsuki with her right fist expecting for the young Uchiha to be easily knocked to the the ground. However Satsuki unexpectedly ducked under it and countered by hitting her in the face with her opposite fist. The blow had knocked Naruko on the ground and resulting in her looking straight at Satsuki's fist.

"Satsuki has won the spar! Now both of you make The Reunification Seal!" Iruka ordered. Naruko got up and begrudgingly made the seal with Satsuki and both girls made their way out of the sparring circle. When Naruko made her way to the left side of Yami, she looked into his eyes thinking that she would see disappointment but all she saw was a friendly smile that had shown her that he would not judge her defeat in the spar. They both were brought from their reverie when Iruka yelled out "Yami Uchiha Vs Kitsuke Nagori.

When Yami stepped within the circle he seen his opponent, Kitsuke had brown hair, light tan skin with green eyes. He wore a blue shirt that made no sleeves and had some green shorts, he was a bit skinny but you could see that the boy was training for the academy. Yami could also see that while he was sizing his opponent up, Kitsuke was doing the same and they both had one thing in common at that moment, they were each impressed with their opponent. It was mostly because of the academy had mainly civilians that were trying to be shinobi but this new generation had mainly kids that were fangirls or fanboys so there weren't that many expectations for them. The only ones that were expected to be great were the Clan members for The Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akamichi, and Yamanaka.

But this was a civilian, and Yami expected all the civilians to be the failure of this generation but in these turn of events, he hoped his adversary turned out to be a good fighter. After making the unison sign they both stood in their places in the circle for a few seconds until a bird flying made Kitsuke speed towards Yami. Kitsuke began his attack by a feint with a right hook and as his opponent was preparing to block he jumped off his left foot to kick his opponent to the ground however he didn't expect for Yami to grab his ankle and spin him around for a few seconds then for Yami to pull him towards himself. When Kitsuke was with a reasonable distance of himself Yami let go of Kitsuke's leg and punch him in the face knocking his opponent in the dirt and causing the brown-haired boy to go sliding into the ground. Yami reasonably thought he was knocked out since not many of their age could withstand that however was still cautious after all there could be someone as young as him and also as powerful.

Yami's hunch was proven to be spot on when Kitsuke had unexpectedly risen up, he definitely looked hurt but it seemed as if he was still able to fight and he wasn't knocked out of the ring. Slipping into a stance Yami got ready for a fight, Kitsuke ran right at Yami and spun to his right and kicked Yami with the back of his right leg when he was close enough, predictably it was caught but that wasn't Kitsuke's end goal. Utilizing all the strength that he could muster in his lower body Kitsuke had forced Yami off his legs and slammed him in the ground. Yami honestly didn't expect for Kitsuke to be able to do that to him however Kitsuke didn't realize that putting Yami in a position like this was a double-edged sword. That was proven when Yami using the grip he still had on Kitsuke's leg lifted him up and slammed on the ground similarly to earlier but this time he pushed his adversaries leg towards his head while stepping on his other leg to make sure he couldn't do anything with it.

Hearing his opponent cry out in pain Yami simply states "Yield."

Finding no way out in his five-year-old mind, the brown-haired boy merely said "I yield."

Hefting him up by the arm Yami said "Your a good fighter didn't expect many kids our age to surprise me like that."

Kitsuke smiling said "Thanks but I still have much to learn."

Yami replied instantly "We all do." Both of them nodding at that they looked towards their audience and found shock int their faces, they didn't even show that much of their skills and yet they were already flabbergasted goes to show about their expectations.

Iruka brought himself out of his shock and yelled out "The winner of this spar is Yami Uchiha!"

Making his way to Naruko's side Yami was pelted by questions from his exuberant friend "That was so cool, Where did you learn to do that? Did your parents teach you? Can you teach me..." By the end of her tirade, Yami's eyes were merely swirls, there was smoke coming out of his ears and there was a bit of drool on the right side of his mouth.

Shaking his head out of the brain overload Yami poked the overjoyed blonde's forehead and liked at her with dull eyes and said "Too...many...questions." At that Naruko blushed embarrassed at losing her excitement and placing it all upon Yami. She was brought out of her thoughts when Yami continued speaking "Though for your first question, I learned all of my skills myself, and to your last, I guess I can teach you but you will have to endure the pain that comes with my training."

Naruko looked at him with determined eyes and spoke "Of course, if I can't bear the pain of training then how could I hope to protect others by being the Hokage."

Yami smiled and nodded to her then said "Okay then, after the academy, follow me to the clearing we first met at and I'll help you out."

Naruko nodded to him 'Besides I can't be left behind by you since you are already stronger than me' she thought. The rest of the class passed by very quickly and soon enough Yami and Naruko were in the same fields they first met in

Yami stood tall looking right into Naruko's blue eyes and said "Alright Naruko I will help you unlock your Chakra, first close your eyes." She did as she was told. "Feel out for the energy that remains inside you, feel for your Chakra circulatory system." She felt something it felt warm like basking in the sun and feeling its rays of heat and light. She liked the feeling so she grabbed and tugged. What came forth created some cracks in the ground 4 inches away from her and as quick as it came it stopped as Naruko nearly fainted at the use of her great amount of chakra only for her to lose control of it and feeling exhausted. She would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Yami swiftly catching her, he stood her up until she could stand on her own two legs.

"Thanks, Yami." Naruko said with gratitude.

The Uchiha merely nodded and said "Alright I'm going to teach you a jutsj that with your high chakra reserves can do naturally much like me." His hands went into a cross sign and a puff of smoke later and a clone of Yami was born.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"...how would you like to be a shinobi?" Yami was about to accept immediately however Kaguya made her presence known to him yet again. _

**_"Yami Wait!" _**

_Yami quickly stopped what he was going to say and said to Kaguya "What is it?"_

_Kaguya merely said **"Repeat after me." **_

_"Sure I would love to be a shinobi." The Hokage was about to smile until "On one condition though."_

_ Hiruzen's right eyebrow rose and he said "What condition will that be?"_

_Yami kept speaking "You teach me whatever jutsu would best suit my massive amount of chakra?"_

_Hiruzen thought hard about this, all jutsus would be used easily-baring only a few-by the amount chakra Yami has. But there was one that could make him go further than anyone, and he spoke "Do you know about the Shadow Clone Jutsu Yami." Then he put his fingers in a cross sign._

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

**Present Day**

"This is the Shadow Clone Jutsu it has the ability to clone yourself." Yami said.

Naruko's eyes went wide with glee and she shook where she was stand g then yelled out "TEACH ME DATTEBANE!" Silence, pure silence was what was going on after Yami hearing her verbal tic, then there was chuckling until full-blown laughter came out of Yami's voice. Naruko was blushing so much that if she had red hair she would be looking exactly like a tomato. Thankfully Yami stopped laughing and continued teaching but he gave that look that speaks 'We WILL talk about this later.'

Yami continued "Put your hands in a cross sign and generate chakra through them not too much and not too little." Naruko tried to do just that, she willed the chakra that she could at least move around without losing control of it and sent it to her hands, what resulted were three clones of Naruko appearing. Yami them said "Okay not I'm gonna take this clone over behind this tree." He did so, then he made it face the tree, finally he promptly bonked the clone on the head causing it to disperse in smoke.

Naruko then blinked a bit until she said "Wait how did I see the tree over there when I was over here?"

Yami smirked and said "One of the handy parts of the Shadow Clone Jutsu is that the clones could learn anything like the original and when they pop they pass on everything they learned onto the original therefore increasing the user's abilities even physical strength gets augmented. However, with all of its pros there are few cons as well one of them being popping too many clones at once can cause mental fatigue and the jutsu requires a good amount of chakra. But we are an exception to that rule because you and I have a ton of chakra we could use it to do multiple years worth of training in mere days if we train right that is. Are you ready to start training?" Naruko nodded, eager to get stronger with her friend.

But what happened next she was not prepared for as Yami's face then got dark all of a sudden and he smiled in a somewhat evil way and why was she filled with dread? "Good now let's start Training."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

In a familiar field but at night, there was plenty of thumps going on as we keep getting closer to the noise more thumps occur that was when three female bodies were thrown to the ground. The other two popped while the final one didn't if we looked into her face we would see a slightly bigger Naruko, at the moment she was sweating from a spar with her terrifying teacher. Even though he was quite nice to be around and was her best friend, only friend, and first friend she would wholeheartedly admit he was the most terrifying being she had ever come across considering what his Training did to her. Sure she got stronger because of it but it was just so painful and very hard to do, she now knew why he was giving her chances to walk away. One time she had asked why he wasn't in pain but that wasn't the case apparently he was quite in a lot of pain when he first started however with time he had grown used to it and it became second nature to him.

Naruko had always wondered how he came to learn of this training method but he would always dive into another topic before she would get her answer, almost as if he was hiding something. Something to go over in the future but now she would have to learn to face him now since they were going over what Yami called reflex training. However, she called it dodge training since whatever he did she would have to dodge before being hit by whatever he threw or if he was trying to strike her with his hands and/or legs. Their friendship was thriving even though she was not able to get adopted by Yami's parents she was still considered a family member to his parents but to Yami himself, Naruko was his greatest friend. He even told her that his family was having an addition to the family in the coming months Yami would have a sibling.

While she would love to continue thinking about the future of Yami's family she currently had to fight/dodge the devil himself. Naruko wasn't doing very well either considering of the bruises, scare marks and cuts she had accumulated however her healing factor did quick work of the injuries she had temporarily sustained. However, Naruko knew that not even HER regeneration could help her out if Yami went against her at his full power. She had egged him on to stop holding back against her and when she did, she had immediately regretted it. Yami had to supply her with chakra so she could heal herself with her regeneration since they didn't want to admit her to a hospital and potentially have the Hokage know about it and question her.

She didn't trust the Hokage anymore after him not allowing her to be adopted, especially when Yami had apparently sensed something watching them in the field. That was when he placed a seal that Yami had told her would conceal them from whatever was watching, it wasn't confirmed that it was the Hokage but who else had access to something that could apparently watch the entire village with no problem? At the end of that thought, Yami decided to attack. Naruko had managed to dodge the sweep kick and swift punch but she was not prepared for the elbow to her stomach that had left her breathless and open for a devastating punch to the face which had signaled the end of the spar.

Naruko was coughing to relieve some of the pain and breath in some air when she had seen the hand in front of her looking up she seen Yami smiling at her. Getting her breathing back to normal she took the hand and was raised up.

"You're getting better but you still need to learn to dodge there are some things that you can't tackle with brute force which you like to do so much." Yami said in a teasing tone

Naruko stammered while having pink cheeks "W-Well I have my Regeneration to fall back on!"

Yami merely smirked and said "Which you would have to save so you don't lose too much chakra since it jumpstart's your regeneration heals you." Having no come back Naruko merely pouted, Yami laughed but switched the subject "Ok, we'll go to your daily once-a-week ramen and I'll take you home." They then left the field they called their Training Ground.

* * *

**The Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was listening to Itachi's report, the Uchiha would stage the coup next week and the would not drop it, so there was no reasonable decision besides ending the clan. Not all of them of course only two that could prove to be valuable weapons for the village and to continue the clans legacy via CRA. Satsuki Uchiha would be a good choice since she would have a lot of hate towards Itachi, and finally, Yami Uchiha the boy was a gem in hiding. He would not let this boy die for his true purpose is to bring Konoha to greatness with the future power he would inevitably have. He would have the two recreate the Uchiha clan together but this time under Konoha's command.

Hiruzen, however, would not have the girl take the CRA since the boy might not be acceptable to that but the boy WILL take the CRA, it was nonenegotiable. The potential that he holds would inevitably pass onto his future children and whatever potential his wives would also have. At the present though..."Itachi Uchiha I, The Third Hokage Charge You, Anbu Captain Weasel. To Exterminate The Uchiha Clan Except For Your Sister And Yami Uchiha!"

Itachi then put his mask on and left to do his deed, oblivious to the scheming Hokage 'Anything for Konoha.'

* * *

**Uchiha Compound **

"You will kill the Uchiha's that did not support while I kill the ones who did and you will leave the village alone while I join your organization. Do we have an accord?" Itachi inquired to Madara Uchiha

Madara nodded and said "I agree." They both went to do their job but what neither knew was that this day would undoubtedly change everything in the Elemental Nations and even beyond.

Yami Uchiha was jogging back to the compound when he got to the gates and seen dead Uchiha all littered around, he thought in shock to Kaguya 'What the hell happened here Kaguya!?'

Kaguya was confused as well **"I don't either Yami but you must stay on guard whoever might have done this might still be here, instead of searching I believe you should head home and make sure your parents are ok."**

Yami's brain went to top speed when he remembered his parents and unborn sibling and so he raced back home at his full speed.

'PLEASE DON'T BE TOO LATE, DON'T BE TOO LATE!'

He saw the house up ahead and saw the door broken open which fueled his terror and worry, once he ran in he ran into the living room and seen both of his parents on the ground with slit throats.

Yami fell to his knees looking at the corpses of his parents "No No No, why, why did this have to happen to you!" he cried out with tears falling from his eyes.

"Well isn't this amusing."

Yami looked right to the speaker and spoke with fury in his words "You did THIS!?"

The man had black hair that was spiked up a bit to his back and he wore a mask with flamelike designs and a single eye hole. He had on a dark cloak and had a single kunai in his right hand. The thing about the kunai was that it had blood that was still dripping off of it.

The man said "I did what are you going to do about it?"

Yami felt a sting in his eyes and looked at his families killer, and roared out "I'LL KILL YOU!"

He then dashed right at the man while hearing "T-Three T-Tomoe!?" but he didn't register it and took put his chokuto Shadeslicer when suddenly the world stopped and went dark. Yami looked around to find there was light anywhere and yet he could see himself clearly, even the dark clothes he wore.

"So, you're the interesting child I sense nearby." said an unknown voice

Yami quickly turned around with his sword ready to fight, and he saw a man with brown hair and dark brown eyes nearly black. He had a black shirt on with black pants, black shoes, and even a black jacket yeah the guy loved black. He currently had his hands in his pockets and he was quite tall since he completely towered over him.

"Where am I!" Yami growled out.

The unknown man merely said "Calm yourself kid, I came to help you out."

Yami said "How and where are we!"

The brown-haired man said "Sorry no spoilers kid but think of it as the end to a book."

Yami narrowed his eyes and said "That doesn't explain who you are either."

"Just call me S, now enough of this rabble I wish to help you out with this enemy on one condition." the man proposed.

Yami kept his guard up saying "Why should I take this deal I could take him down now."

The man merely stared at him and said "Boy you know that man is far stronger than you. As stronger as you are now you would be no match for him."

Yami's eyes went wide, he got arrogant and it nearly cost him his life so he got more interested in the deal the stranger gave him and spoke "What is the condition?"

The man's eyes suddenly lit up blue "You become my Champion. You will be my will on earth if I call upon you, you shall answer me and do as I ask. I am not asking for slavery but you will have a much more important role in the grand scheme of thjngs. You would be able to protect those you love."

That last sentence sold it for Yami "I accept but how will you help me?"

The man's smile grew and he held out his hands and in a burst of fire two blades with chains appeared they looked demonic and the hilt had sharp teeth like ends, while the blades themselves looked chiseled rocks. But it wasn't those that interested him the most, it was the feel of them that felt as if they had slain so many beings and negative emotions that it carried were great.

The man spoke out "These, The Blades Of Chaos. While they will give you great power they do come at a price. You must be tested by them if you have the will to use them. They will be seared into your skin and will not be gone until you kill your nemesis. They will as tattoos if you will them to be gone from sight but you will still feel the burning pain they shall grant you. Do you wish to proceed?"

(Play Akatsuki and Naruto Transformation Theme)

Yami immediately answered "I wish to proceed."

What came next was pain then he felt them accept him, and then came the Rage.

"Your Sadness Will Overwhelm them."

He felt the pain of losing his parents.

"Your Fear Will Corrupt them."

He felt the pain of losing his unborn sibling. A Life that never lived.

"Your Anger Will Break Them."

Then he felt nothing but fury and vengeance that's when time began again and Yami appeared back when he was charging the masked man but this time with The Blades Of Chaos seared into his skin. He stopped his charge and looked towards his opponent he could see the glow of red from his eyes, he could feel the Negative Energy flowing around him in waves. He roared to the heavens over his loss this night but he makes sure they're avenged.

He charged.

* * *

**Hey everyone I truly am sorry that I haven't updated the past months but j had been busy with school and never got the time to start my stories but when summer began I had time. I will be typing my stories every day you should expect another chapter in a week, 10 days at the most. **

**Now time for me to explain some things this stranger Yami encountered he will be Important to the story but you will not see much of him if at all in this story you'll understand later in time. The Blades Of Chaos I needed to add in this for a reason, you will see in the next chapter. I didn't add Kaguya too much since I just wanted to focus on Yami and Naruko. I also don't want you to think that Yami is already God-Like because he is not. He is like Itachi and Kakashi, he is very strong while young but he can't beat 'Madara' *coughObitocough*. Now I will see you guys in a week**

**Now As Always Review and...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**


	4. Bonds Of The Soul

**Hey guys and girls I really don't have anything to say except that I thank all of you that still read my story makes me feel accomplished. Oh wait there is one thing I need to know here guys, any of you that have watched the Sasuke Vs Itachi fight can any of you tell me the theme song that was used when it showed Sasuke walking to where Itachi was and the view was switching between both Itachi and Sasuke. Reason being that whenever I do one of these I listen to OST from anime's movies etc. and some of them are from Naruto. I have been looking for the name of it but have never found it I hope you guys find out and tell me if not that's cool. But anyways lets begin right?**

**Now As Always Please Favorite And Follow.**

**Disclaimers:I do not own Naruto or any Movie, Show, game or any type of the sort that is in my Story.**

* * *

**Quote: "The Best Thing To Hold Onto in Life Is Each Other.": Audrey Hepburn**

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Compound**

Roars resounded within the entirety of the Uchiha Compound as if the Kyuubi was in Konoha's yet again but this was not the case, it was the creation of a powerful being. Unfortunately, he is filled with fury all at one person the man claiming to be Madara Uchiha however Yami did not know this face since he was filled with rage at this man. After he had charged at the man in the mask, his opponent had pulled out yet another kunai to challenge both of The Blades Of Chaos. This action initiated a clash between the weapons causing sparks to fly.

The man held his ground and spoke out "How do you have all three Tomoe at such an age?"

The question made Yami's brain stop for a second but he quickly got back to the battle and growled out in fury saying "It doesn't matter, cause you're going to pay for you did to my family."

Yami heard chuckling and looked right into the eyehole of the mask and seen a single Sharingan eye, then he heard the man speak "Really boy? How?"

Briefly, Yami smirked then said, "Like this." Yami then uses his blades to pull the kunai's down to his size while also bringing the man down and proceeded to shove his knee right into the man's solar plexus then using his augmented strength and speed that thrown the man out the door and outside. The man in the cloak rolled until he was standing on his own two feet and saw the boy sprinting out the door and towards him he grabbed the blade that was about to pierce his head with his left hand and kicked the boy in the chest to put some distance between them. However, that proved to be an injury-inducing mistake as he did not see the chain attached to the blade which allowed Yami to pull the man towards himself. Using all of his augmented strength and setting his left Blade Of Chaos on fire he sliced clean through the masked man's left arm while also cauterising it at the same time due to the intense heat "AAAAGGHHH!" cried the man in obvious pain. The man in the cloak kneeled down in agony, he looked right at Yami in anger, but also...intrigue?

He knew that losing his arm would hamper his ability to fight and if the fight drew out no matter how powerful he was he would bleed out without medical attention. However, he would not forget this encounter and make sure to find more out about this boy. With that in his mind, Yami's nemesis disappeared in a swirl leaving Yami confused but also angry at losing his families killer, he felt anger at the man and at himself for not being here for his family. At that moment he felt another sting to his eyes like earlier but stronger so he wiped his eyes but then he heard a feminine scream that sounded a bit far to his left, with his clarity returning Yami sprinted towards the scream hoping he wouldn't be too late to save someone this night.

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Heads House**

Itachi thought the job would be simple, as long as he wasn't killing the Uchiha that had nothing to do with the coup then he could at least have a relatively good conscious, it went well until he felt that very dark chakra signal and then that roar that was heard throughout the compound. If it were civilians that heard that roar they would believe that the Nine-Tails had returned to destroy the rest of Konoha, but Shinobi knew better. While the source felt as dark if not darker then the Nine-Tails, the amount of power in it-since whatever it was did not feel like chakra-was not as powerful as the Nine-Tails. But still, whatever it was still powerful definitely over Anbu level it felt more powerful than even himself and currently it was heading this way. He knew that while he wasn't the best shinobi, he was still in a class of his own at Konoha but this unknown...he knew that if he fought the person he would lose.

Most definitely considering the battle would most likely alert the village then he would get surround by many of his former comrades since he technically _did _commit treason even though it was for a good cause. With that thought in his head, he Crow body-flickered to the location that his partner said to go to when the job was done and left his little sister watching him leave instead of inducing her within the Tsukuyomi. A few minutes later Yami came upon the state of Itachi's former home and seen the dead bodies of the Uchiha Matriarch and Patriarch. Although it was not just them but also the five-year-old girl that was the progeny of the aforementioned people she currently had a black shirt and pants on she last had obsidian-colored hair that went to her back. She was also obviously very scared right now, so oddly instinctively Yami dispersed the blades in a blaze of embers and the blades turned into chain tattoos on his arms while the dark red energy that shrouded him had disappeared, he didn't know how he knew how to do that but he abandoned the thought in favor of helping the distraught girl right ahead of him.

He walked towards the girl then kneeled right to the left of her since right in front of her were the unbreathing bodies of her parents. Yami knew that he was the only person at the moment that could understand the pain she is going through. So he placed his hand on her left shoulder at an attempt at some form of comfort, once he did though she grabbed him in an embrace sobbing. He knew he shouldn't attempt to remove her since it would be quite inconsiderate but also since this was the perfect time for him to mourn as well. That was when the tears came down from his eyes, the fight with the masked man, coming here it was merely holding back the pain that he was going through and he couldn't release.

Until now since there are no battles going on and so he quietly cried while holding Satsuki and they stayed in that position until the Hokage and Shinobi came to the compound.

* * *

**Morning, Konoha Council Chambers**

With the travesty that happened hours ago, The entirety of the Council of Konoha was called into a meeting to discuss the remaining Uchiha and the power gap their near extinction left Konoha.

Hiruzen spoke loud for everyone to hear him "As the Hokage of Konoha I now call this council meeting into session. Now as we all know yesterday the Uchiha were mostly all eradicated by no other than one of their own, Itachi Uchiha."

The other councilors besides the advisors were all shocked by such betrayal and they all went into uproar which was quieted down by the Hokage.

"Enough all of you! With most of the Uchiha gone Konoha has now gone through yet another power vacuum, we need the next generation of shinobi to be better than any of the previous which is why I will have the Shinobi Academies under Shinobi control, not the Civilians!"

The civilians were in shock of such turn of events and would have some out their protests had Danzo Shimura, one of the Hokage's advisors, spoke directly to the Sarutobi "Lord Hokage, what is the status of the Two remaining Uchiha."

Like that the room stayed silent, the civilian and shinobi council did not know of the remaining Uchiha's but the advisors had through less savory methods.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed at the Shimura and thought 'I see he still has Root active, as long as his goals align with Konoha then I don't care what he does with them.'

Hiruzen sighed and spoke again "There were only two Uchiha survivors, Satsuki Uchiha, and Yami Uchiha."

Murmurs were going around, while Yami was in the academy and showing off few skills it was enough to get the attention of the council and desk him the next Prodigy if the Uchiha Clan however that also caused some unrest among some of the civilians.

A civilian spoke his concerns allowed to the rest "What if he becomes the next Itachi Uchiha?"

More murmurs started going around until the Third decided to speak up again "He will not take such a path if we show that he is very well loved within Konoha, there is another reason why I asked you all here. With the near extinction of Clan Uchiha, the only means to bring them back is for the CRA to be enacted upon Yami Uchiha and _only_ Yami Uchiha."

Danzo quirking up an eyebrow said, "What about the girl?"

"The two Uchiha will free Pure Uchiha in the future and I do not want to risk driving off the current Prodigy of the Uchiha clan so she _WILL _be off limits. However, I will allow marriage contracts to be placed upon the new Patriarch of Clan Uchiha."

Greed was shown from the faces of the civilians, schemes were going through their minds as the meeting continued on and once the meeting ended plans would be put into place.

* * *

**Konoha Shinobi Academy**

Naruko walked through the halls of the Academy eager to meet with Yami again, they both usually now meet at their classroom an hour before it starts to speak to one another, however when she arrived at her classroom she seen that Yami was not there.

'He is usually always the first one to class, probably slept in.' the blonde thought.

She sat in her chair waiting for Yami to appear, she waited for nearly an hour she heard whispers from two Chunin teachers in the hallway talking about something.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what Tojon?"

They were getting farther away so Naruko flowed Chakra through her ears to hear better.

"The Uchiha clan were wiped out by Itachi Uchiha, the son of the Clan Head. People are saying that he just went crazy and killed everyone."

Then Naruko's heart stopped, the Chunin were still talking but she wasn't hearing any more of it. Her first friend and basically her family may be gone. That was when her natural stubbornness refined and she thought 'NO I CAN'T THINK THAT, HE MAY STILL BE OK!'

Naruko got out of her desk and ran out the door nearly trampling over Iruka, she heard him calling out for her but she didn't care. She ran through the village at her greatest speeds over to the training ground, if he was still alive it was the only place he would go in the pained mind that he would no doubt have. Once she had arrived she looked around and seen the place was a mess, well it always was a mess but now it was more than usual. Naruko then heard a crash a bit away from her so she ran straight to it, once she got out of the bushes that surrounded the area she was in she saw Yami. She saw that he had two blades in each of his hands and the blades were connected to chains and once her vision followed them her hands went to her mouth and a gasp came from her since she saw that the chains burned straight into Yami's skin.

Yami turned around once he heard the gasp and seen his friend Naruko, the blonde in question looked him over. She saw how heavily he was training himself since some training afflicted wounds were still closing up and letting out smoke. What scared her the most was the dead stare Yami gave her, she didn't like it at all and so she walked forward right into his face. No words were spoken between them until Naruko wrapped her arms around Yami which was reciprocated by him almost immediately after. They both fell to the ground on their knees embracing one another over the loss of their family, Naruko knew they were gone after all if they were alive he would find comfort within them and not try and destroy the very earth they were standing on in rage.

So all she could do at the moment was try and take some of his pain away, however she didn't know was that the amount of pain he carried was far more than she could endure. While they were embracing Yami felt a familiar sensation and opened his eyes since he closed them from the hug earlier. He saw Naruko wasn't there and he was back in the empty black space that he appeared in the night before.

"So you failed to kill him, did you?" said a familiar voice from behind him.

Without even looking at the man's face he spoke "I did, he disappeared when I cut off his arm though."

With a gleam in his eye and a smirk that seemed bloodthirsty, the man spoke "Oho so you chopped off his arm, which one may I ask it better not be the right one."

Yami looked behind him and replied, "No it wasn't the right arm I cut off his left arm."

The man spoke again "Good, now to be truthful I didn't expect you to win, either way, I knew that you would bring the fight to a draw from how the man would underestimate you and you would give him an injury he would never forget. But I'm not here to talk about that, I am here to inform you about what you hold..." he let the sentence hang there for Yami to finish.

Yami immediately knew what he was talking about "The Blades and Power that you gave me."

"Correct, The Blades of Chaos originally did not have the power that was given to you they merely had the power to generate powerful flames. However, with some augmentations that I made to them, they are more powerful than ever before."

Yami summoned the blades and looked at them and said "What can they do S?"

Without missing a beat S replied, "The Blades Of Chaos have the ability to feed off of the Negative emotions even though I gave you Negative Energy that you now generate but that's besi-"

"WAIT, WHAT! What do you mean I generate Negative Energy!" Yami interrupted.

That when S's eyes widened just a bit and spoke "Oh right I forgot to say when I gave you the blades I also gave you some powers over Negative Forces. More specifically Negative Energy which allows you to generate a powerful and yet dark power within you, I also gave you Negative Empowerment, you can steal Negative emotions from others in order to boost all of your powers and abilities even Bloodline type abilities, obviously it doesn't permanently keep the emotions away it merely blocks them. Finally, I gave you Negative Embodiment that one is actually your most powerful Negative ability it transforms your body into what your appearance would be with all the Negative Energy that would be trapped inside you at the time but your body as it is now is not ready for it. Now back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." he looked right into Yami's eyes when he said that making Yami look away.

"While The Blades Of Chaos feed off of the Negative emotions that you may generate or steal the Blades will give you a boost to all of your physical attributes but in doing so you will start to lose stamina the more you boost yourself with the blades. However, the process is in no way permanent if you merely deactivate the synchronization that you and the Blades will undoubtedly have at any of the times that it happens, you will stop losing your stamina but you will lose the boost you had gained and will feel exhausted depending on how much of your stamina you had used. Any questions?"

Yami quickly spoke, "Yeah why did you choose me to be your Champion."

S's smirk grew "Ah, I'm glad you thought of that now I chose you because you're the second most interesting person that I have felt in...hmmm how many years has it been now. Nevermind but I didn't give the first this since he already has something extremely powerful that I gave him early on but don't worry you two will meet in time. Now I have things to do so I must be going." he then started to walk away into the vast expansion darkness.

Yami yelled out "Wait! Who are you!?"

S stopped walking and looked behind right into Yami's eyes and said "I am merely a Ghost that is crafting a puzzle for the inevitable masterpiece that is sure to come. We will meet again. Oh and when you get the chance go see that Uchiha girl you met the other day, she has something important to speak to you about."

Then Yami found himself back in the field still hugging Naruko, he looked at the blades that were on the ground still connected to his arms via chains. He thought 'With these blades and powers I can protect my family much better than before but I must be prepared for the struggle to come.'

Yami then moved away from the hug with Naruko then grabbed her hands and smiled while saying "Thank you Naruko."

She blushed with tears falling down her eyes but she let the tears do as they please and said "No problem someone has to be there to make sure you don't lose your way."

They stood there just looking at one another until Yami noticed something "Why are you red, are you getting sick." He put his hand against her head feeling if she was having a fever, all the while Naruko was getting even redder at the events that were transpiring right now. She moved away from Yami and said "I'm okay, there's nothing wrong with me!" (1)

Yami shrugged and said "Oh well, hey Naruko."

"Hmmm?" was her reply.

"Do you want to come with me to the hospital, Satsuki survived the Uchiha Massacre as well so I just want to see how she is doing."

Naruko unknowingly narrowed her eyes but nodded nonetheless and so both friends ran towards the hospital both unaware that they were supposed to be in the Academy today.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

The Duo made it inside of the hospital, once the woman at the front desk seen Yami she smiled nicely since her father that was on the council told her if she ever saw Yami was to be friendly to him for some type of prestige for their family. However, when she saw Naruko her smile faltered a bit and she said to the Uchiha "What do you need Lord Uchiha?"

One of Yami's eyebrows went up and he said " Lord Uchiha? I'm sorry but I am not part of the main family."

The woman spoke "Wait you don't know? The Council of Konoha deemed you like the new Patriarch of the Clan alongside Satsuki Uchiha being the Matriarch if the Uchiha Clan."

Now both of Yami's eyebrows went into his hairline and was shocked at the information same with Naruko, Yami was basically put into an arranged marriage without his consent what they don't is that the council did far more than that.

After learning the information Yami got back to what they were here for "Ma'am which room is Satsuki Uchiha in?"

The woman took a bit of time to figure it out but when she found what she needed she said "Room 204, do you wish to visit her, with her?" she said pointing to Naruko

Yami nodded not seeing what the problem was, but the woman shook her head thinking to herself to uphold what her father told her.

The two made their way to the room and arrived in a few minutes, Yami knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" they both walked inside the white-themed hospital room.

Satsuki saw her new friend and supposed husband if what she heard was right, walk in with a girl that had an orange shirt black shorts and two blond pigtails. They kept walking until they stood right in front of her bed that's was when Yami said "Hey Satsuki are you better?"

She let out a small smile even though the death of her family, by her beloved brother no less! Still weighed heavily on her mind the comfort that Yami gave the night before and today before he left his own hospital room for training had helped a lot.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better now thanks to you for helping me when you did." spoke the new Uchiha Matriarch.

Yami nodded but then looked behind him and said, "I believe you two know each other." he moved aside and let them talk.

Right when Naruko was about to say something she heard, "Yeah I know this idiot, I beat her in that spar a few months ago."

Yami pinched his nose he knew it was going to happen now and so he counted...Three...Two...One.

He wasn't wrong, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING AN IDIOT YOU EMO!" yelled Naruko

Now Yami had his full head slammed into the ground, and so it begins.

Satsuki's eyes turned completely white and were filled with rage, "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING AN EMO, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT THAT ONLY IDIOTS WEAR ORANGE!"

Yami groaned loudly on the ground, now he knew they would continue doing that for at least an hour so he got a chair ready to sleep on, set up a silencing seal that covered only the area of the chair and promptly fell asleep. If he would have stayed awake for a few minutes longer he would have noticed that the two were talking to one another as if they were already friends.

Yami woke up an hour later to see Naruko and Satsuki talking to each other, so he announced his presence to them once he did Satsuki looked straight into his eyes and then remembered something important and said "Yami, I have something to tell you."

Yami nodded for her to go on.

"Do you have the Sharingan?" inquired Satsuki.

A nod from the male Uchiha, "Yes I have the Three Tomoe Sharingan, Why?"

Satsuki the got a confused look on her face and said "Then why did your Sharingan have some type pattern in it."

Yami's eyes widened incredibly and he spoke to Kaguya in his head 'Kaguya do I have the Mangekyou Sharingan!?"

**"No, surprisingly you have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, that makes you the youngest Uchiha to activate the eye and the second to have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."**

Yami thought loudly "HOW DO I HAVE THE ETERNAL MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!"

Kaguya put a contemplative face on and said **"It is most likely since you are an Otsutsuki, you must have awakened it when you were going to save the Uchiha girl."**

Yami then poured Chakra into his eyes and seen everything a lot clearer and slower, he heard Naruko gasp and looked into the mirror that was on the door. He saw a shuriken-like design for his EMS he then said to Naruko, "Our training has been increased now so prepare yourself Naruko for it's gonna get harder now."

Naruko paled at his words but knew not to protest since she wished to get stronger as well, that was when Satsuki spoke up, "Wait, training you two train?"

They both nodded that was when the female Uchiha surprisingly acted shy and asked "C-Can I join you I wish to get stronger to face Itachi not to kill him since you said that you faced an Uchiha yesterday Yami. But to figure out why he did it."

They both looked at one another until Yami opened his mouth ready to speak...

* * *

**Eleven Years Later**

In the field, there were shockwaves appearing all around the field causing deep craters to form in the ground when the shockwaves game to a halt all that was seen causing them were Yami, Naruko and Satsuki sparring one another no dojutsu, or special abilities all three were wielding weapons of their own though. Yami was wielding a one-sided sword that had a blue blade with a black handle and no hilt, this sword was named Astral. Naruko had a katana with a yellow handle, blue hilt, and red blade that had "veins" of yellow going to the tip of the blade. Satsuki had a Chokuto that was entirely black with the Uchiha clan symbol on the handle of the sword. Yami was wearing black pants, a chainmail shirt and a black jacket with sleeves that was zipped closed he also had red shinobi sandals on. Naruko was reason an black dress that had an orange lined that acted as the zipper for it which was also hiding her own large D-cup breasts from being seen, the dress went to her thighs and she also had black sleeves and a red band that had the symbol for Konoha on it.

She also had orange shorts that went to the flaps the dress had for her on the front and back she also had black stockings that hid the rest of her leg right where the dress ended she also had blue shinobi sandals on, she also still had her pig-tails. Satsuki had a white battle kimono that stopped to there her thighs and legs meet, she had no bra on but she binded her low D-Cup breasts with bandages, she also had black shinobi sandals on. Yami was blocking both of his opponent's blades by positioning his sword to trap Naruko's and moving her blade to block Satsuki's. Earlier it was a complete free for all but the two decided since he was too tough to take on alone they banded together to take him down.

Sadly for them, they forgot who was the one that trained them in the ways of the sword and he was a master of it, WAY before they ever even touched a sword. Now he was just switching between his opponents and redirecting their attacks to one another to merely play with their emotions and rile them up. He was currently in a sword lock with Naruko while Satsuki was going to go for a slash to his back. While to most people in training they would stop and merely make it a win there however win these three they go the extra mile by even impaling one another with their swords. It was a blessing that Yami had learned quite a lot from a medical book and with the great chakra control he has he can heal their wounds quickly.

Although Yami made it a point to not to try that with them because he would not want to ever put them through that pain, however for some odd reason they would try it, probably a girl thing. But they still would not get first blood even now since he pushed Naruko away and parried Satsuki's chokuto by putting his sword horizontally and having her blade hit the middle of it. He then batted it away and made a cut on her arm signifying her defeat, Naruko then came behind home trying her best to claim first blood however, Yami merely grabbed her sword hand and slammed his own blade on the ground. Yami proceeded to grab her other hand and he placed her sword arm behind her back while showing her empty left hand showing that it was already bloody, he must have gotten her without her realizing she mused. She blushed bright red at the position they were currently and even more when he had kissed her nose while letting go of both her hands.

Satsuki pouted then quickly realized something "TAKE THAT IDIOT! YOU LOST BEFORE I DID!"

As if a switch had been flipped Naruko stopped blushing and she started yelling at the Female Uchiha while at the same time getting in her face "EMO! WHO WAS THE ONE THAT WAS GETTING THROWN AROUND!? YOU!"

Suddenly both felt a devastating pressure to the side of them and seen Yami with his eyes showed by darkness, while that would put a bit of fear in them it was mainly the pale white shinigami mask that had horns that were coming out of the forehead and were pointed upwards. It also had pointed ears, no eyes and VERY sharp teeth, they then heard the most terrifying calm voice from Yami "Ladies if you would kindly stop fighting so we could go to the academy I would rather NOT miss my graduation exam. If we do, two people I know are going to have some..." he stopped for a moment and their terror grew higher when tears of blood were coming from the eyes of the mask and suddenly the sharp teeth had some blood covering them along with it dripping from its mouth. He continued while showing a single crimson eye "Punishments."

They both straightened up and both yelled out "NO WORRIES LETS GO TO THE ACADEMY NOW!" they both dashed to the academy as if the devil was on their tails. That was when everything went back to normal and Yami simply chuckled and said "Genjutsu: Shinigami Mask success." he then dashed right after them.

* * *

**Konoha Academy**

When they made it the entire class had gone through a written exam although in Naruko's there was a Genjutsu that was easily dispelled by her. After which they went for kunai and shuriken throwing, they each passed that with 10/10 after all if they could have such a high-speed fight a few hours ago without getting tired then how bad could throwing a projectile be. They performed the Jutsu's that were needed to pass the exam, however, Naruko knew that if Yami had not taught her to focus a lot on her chakra control then she would not have been able to pass although if she any have been able to get extra credit with the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Once they each had acquired their forehead protectors they made their way to a secluded spot where no fangirls could bother Yami or fanboys could bother Naruko and Satsuki.

However, that was not to be when Kiba Inuzuka was walking straight towards them with lust in his eyes for both Naruko and Satsuki. In his foolish little mind, he believed all beautiful women belonged to him since he was an Alpha, or that's what he believed since he was this years dead last while Yami was the Rookie of the Year, a title that Yami had no pleasure of being known by since titles like that did not help him out in battle. He had always tried to one-up Yami to gain Naruko's and Satsuki's attention but to no avail, since the Uchiha was better than him at everything except being a complete asshole.

When he had gotten close enough to the little group he spoke aloud "Hey Naruko, Satsuki still looking as hot as ever, I suppose you both have thought about me asking you to ditch this loser Uchiha and join an Alpha like me right?"

The girls looked to Yami mentally asking 'You or us.' he merely raised his hands signifying they would deal other the hormonal teens punishment since Yami himself usually knocked him around. Iruka came back into the room finding everything fine except that Kiba was currently headfirst into the desk and from how he wasn't trying to break free he was unconscious as well. He was already used to it so he didn't raise much of a fuss over something that had happened many times before, Iruka then pulled out his clipboard and called out the order of the Teams.

"...Team 7:Naruko Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno taught by Kakashi Hatake." spoke Iruka.

The two aforementioned girls looked as if they had been struck by Death Herself, they both had been hoping to be on a team with Yami however it seemed that it would not be the case, 'At least it wasn't a fangirl' they both thought. Yami seen the downhearted expressions of his Girlfriends (2) and did what first came to his mind, he set up a sealing tag that would block anyone from seeing inside he grabbed the chins of them both and brought them into a three-way kiss. While Naruko and Satsuki were great friends, Sisters in everything but blood even, they were not intimate with one another. But he saw while they weren't too sad over not being on a team with him they were still sore over it so instead of taking the time to kiss the second one he chose he kissed them both at the same time, that's just who he was. Once the kiss ended they both were a but dazed and had a pink hue on their cheeks but they had loving smiles on their faces.

Yami spoke softly with only love in his voice "Although we may not be on the same Team as each other it doesn't mean that I won't be there with you believe that." with the moment over he dispelled the barrier that was there to hid them kissing and he didn't want anyone getting a free show dammit!

Iruka continued on with the teams "Team 11:Yami Uchiha, Kitsuke Nagori, and Sai taught by Yamato."

After the teams were called everyone went to their supposed teammates and after much consideration, Naruko and Satsuki went to Sakura to at least get to know her. Yami looked to a walking Kitsuke, he wore a bigger version of what he wore a decade ago but this time he had a katana on his back in a sheath. They shook hands, in the years they had in the academy they spoke to one another throughout the years of the academy and made a friendship bond while it also being a one-sided rivalry. It was one-sided since it was Kitsuke that wanted spars from him at least once a week to see how he stacked up to Yami however he doesn't know that the Uchiha Patriarch is far stronger than he himself could ever hope to be. Yami spoke up "Nice to know we are on a team."

Kitsuke nodded then said, "Hey do you know who our teammate is I haven't even heard of a Sai in our class."

Yami merely looked at the brown-haired from his right eye saying "The reason you haven't heard of him is that you always sleep whenever Iruka starts talking but how you still pass your writing exam is beyond me."

Kitsuke merely grinned and said "Magic!" he wriggled his fingers around while making a waving motion.

Yami chuckled and continued talking "Back to your question Sai is actually behind you." true enough a pale boy with (AN: You guys know what he wears or if you don't search him up and find out) a tanto and sealing equipment on his back was right behind Kitsuke smiling with his eyes closed. Kitsuke freaked out since he didn't even sense the guy appear right behind him.

Sai looked at Kitsuke and spoke "Calm down Dickless I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to." it had taken a few seconds to kick in but once it did Yami laughed as if his life depended on it even going so for go crying out tears from his eyes.

However, Kitsuke merely blades up as if his heart had been struck when he got in Sai's face and yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING DICKLESS WHEN YOU MAY BE THE ONE THAT HAS NO DICK!?"

Even with Kitsuke yelling in his face Sai still had that weird smile on his face and he calmly said "Oh so your not only sickness but you're gay as well."

That only served to make Yami laugh even harder to where his stomach was having trouble keeping the pain away, and it also made Kitsuke boil with rage. However, before he could yell at the Orochimaru ripoff a man who wore a forehead protector similar to the Second Hokage with standard Konoha-nin attire with black almond-shaped eyes appeared and spoke aloud "Team 11, follow me!" Yamato waiting for all three of his 'Students' to appear in front of him which had taken no time at all although Yami was still chuckling, Kitsuke was closing to blowing up and Sai STILL had that weird smile on his face with his eyes closed, how does he walk I wonder?

* * *

**Training Ground 11**

They arrived at a training field where Yamato had taken them to, stopping Yamato spoke "Ok before we begin I want to tell you all now that you are not Genin yet." He expected for them to yell out in confusion yet surprisingly they didn't so he continued "Good to see that you wait to hear everything before you react, now while you aren't Genin yet all academy students must take a test that is designed by the Teacher of the Team. Now while most Jounin would wait a day to do their own test I would rather see what your capable of as soon as possible. Your test will be to fight me until this thirty minute timer ends or if you put me in a kill postition, if the timer ends and I feel that you had done a sufficient effort in taking me down you pass, if you didn't, you fail."

Yamato then walked to a rock and set the timer down and set the timer once he released it he yelled out "Begin!"

Right when he said that Kitsuke crossed the distance between them bringing out his katana. However, when he was about to land a hit wood came from the ground and had the katana in its grasp. Yamato spoke in a disappointed tone "You shouldn't just rush in like that. You mu-" what he was gonna say next died in his throat. The reason being since Kitsuke formed a blade of wind in his blade-less right hand and cut right through the wood then kicked Yamato in the chest since he was caught off guard it worked. Normally a ninja would be able to do that with ease to any tree but this was Wood Release Wood which was far denser than any other type of wood.

While this was happening Sai and Yami stood by one another with Sai getting his sealing equipment ready for battle and Yami cracking his knuckles, before they charged into the battle Sai said "So it seems that Dickless isn't entirely dickless after all."

Yami chuckled and replied "So it seems."

They both joined the fray with Sai creating Ink that was shaped as animals with Yami running to help out Kitsuke. Yamato was surprised by the deception that Kitsuke had placed on him and now currently he was dodging the slashes from his blade. That was until he grabbed Kitsukes sword hand and bent the hand until he let the sword go and proceeded to shove his elbow into Kitsuke's face. Yamato then knocked the brown-haired teens feet from under him sending him on his back. However he was focusing too much on Kitsuke he failed to account for the kick that knocked him forward however he rolled and turned to his aggressor.

He put up a block to the right cross Yami was going to send him, that block had left him wide open for the Uchiha to send his fist into Yamato's gut. The blow was followed by an upwards kick to the head which was followed by Yami tossing the Wood Release User to his right, and towards the Ink lions Sai had created. He put some distance between his students and himself before activating his Wood Release and forming sharp tips that had dispelled the Ink animals. He then brought out a kunai and blocked the slash from Kitsukes katana, and he blocked a punch from Yami however when he saw their faces smirk he was admittedly filled with a bit of fear. The Kitsuke that was before him puffed in smoke revealing a Transformation and in his place was Yami.

The Yami he had by the fist merely kicked him forward and the transformed Yami threw the blade upwards before dispelling. The blade was caught by Kitsuke who proceeded to kick Yamato in his face since he was still recovering from the kick to his chest. The kick had sent the Jounin to the ground and he proceed to roll backwards onto his feet in a crouch, Yamato thought to himself 'Amazing we have been starting for at least a few minutes and they have already surprised me plenty. Wait where is Sai?"

His question was answered when the pale teen appeared from behind his back and had his tanto poised towards the black-eyed mans neck. Sai calmly spoke "I believe that this is a kill position." Yamato looked for any way out but he seen some more Ink animals and both Yami and Kitsuke on either side of him. Letting out a sigh he said "Team 11 passes, good work you both made sure I was too focused on you two that Sai had the opportunity to take me down. You also made sure that I couldn't make a attack towards you unless I made space between us. This Team will go far." Everyone relaxed and the Ink creatures dispelled, he was right about everything but he was more right about one thing than anything else...this Team would go far.

* * *

**Hey everyone surprised you didn't I? Since I have a lot more time on my hands I'm doing a lot more typing now. Now i don't really have that much to say besides the things that need to get pointed out, one of them being that if you guys want to send some Battle OST's for the future either review or PM since it would be nice to hear some music while reading right?**

**Here they are:**

**(1):Reminds you of anyone?**

**(2):Will be explained next Chapter of when it happened**

**Now As Always Review And...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**


	5. Times That Change

**Hey everyone, now I said that there would be no more pairings however thanks to a close friend of mine I added an OC but her creation is not mine. I give that honor to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, he created her all on his own so full credit for her goes straight to him. Now besides that, I have nothing else to say except let's begin the story, shall we?**

**Now As Always Please Favorite and Follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any type of movies, shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Two Days Later, Konoha Graveyard**

Yami walked through many tombstones, none of them being the three that he wished to see. He walked a bit further until he finally made it to his destination for what he was about to do, he let down one of the items he was currently holding. One of them is a bouquet of roses his mothers favorite type of flowers, another item being his father's favorite incense which was cinnamon; he had claimed it always woke him up in the mornings. Finally, the last item was a stuffed black Raven with Red eyes, this was to be his baby brothers future toy. Yami had made it for him when he first found out that he was having a baby brother and so spending a few nights learning how to craft a toy like this he had made it for his baby brother.

Alas, that was not meant to be as he died when hi-no _their_ mother had died, Yami always had nightmares on the incident though they were few when the girls found out. When they confronted him about it they had told him that the best way to heal was to let them go, even Satsuki had done so after a few years. So he had promised himself that when he passed his exam he would finally let go of his beloved family and would let them rest knowing that he had finally taken his first step in this world. While most people would talk with their loved ones, he knew that either it being heard or not his parents always knew how to read him like the back of their hands a feat that has reached no one has reached not even his girls. So with a sigh, a sad smile, and a lone tear rolling out of his right eye Yami walked away knowing they'd be with him one way or another. So he left the three tombstones, the one on the left with the word Setsuna, the one on the right with Tori on it while the last and middle one having the name Raven on it which was also stitched on the stuffed Raven Yami made.

However, when Yami was no longer in the Graveyard, a hand grabbed the stuffed raven and spoke "Poor kid, that night would be hard on anyone his age. But I'll give you another gift that won't come till years later." the man's fingers on the toy raven glowed blue and he then placed it on top of the grave of the unborn child and continued "Thank me later kid." he then disappeared as quickly as he appeared with no one knowing what happened until years later.

* * *

**Yami's Training Field**

After his travels to the graveyard, Yami walked to his tor-I mean training field and opened a storage seal he placed in his pocket and out came a neatly folded green and blue checkered mat, a few small boxes to carry food items. He cooked some food specifically today since he asked both Satsuki and Naruko on a date hear to spend time with them before missions start the next morning and so he could hear what had happened on their test. Considering when they arrived back home at his parents former home-now his own-they seemed a bit irritated but would not tell him why until the next day so he made this so he could do something to if up their spirits. He cooked Onigiri that had bits of soy sauce sprinkled over it which was Satsuki's favorite although she always wanted a side of tomatoes with it. Naruko was more somple, all he needed to do was make some Ramen for her not a specific flavor oddly enough he cooked so well that Naruko even claimed that his cooking was the true Food of the Gods which was quickly supported by Satsuki, Yami didn't understand it and he had eaten it himself!

But in the end, he chalked it up to being a girl thing and left it at that...poor deluded fool didn't understand that he could live his days as a chef and make a fortune by only being a chef for the rest of his life. Once he was done setting things up Yami sensed the two approaching and let out a small smile, once he had gotten older he had told the both of them of Kaguya and yet they didn't mind a bit about it. However, when both of them discovered Kaguya had had affections for him they were wary yet accepting but always trying to one-up the other, another thing that he could not stop. His thoughts were put on hold when he felt two pairs of arms encircling from each of his sides.

He turned his head and spoke to them "It's done."

They knew what he was talking about after all it was them who helped him decide to let his family go today thanks to them he no longer blamed himself for their deaths.

Naruko nodded and replied, "We know, you look lighter not as heavy when you were blaming yourself."

Satsuki spoke next "They will always be with you like our parents are with us, not only that but we will be there to help you along the way. You would never be alone ever since you met us both, Kaguya and Kurami." that was another story.

* * *

**Flashback, Yami's Mindscape**

_"Naruko is a Jinchuuriki!?" a thirteen-year-old Yami yelled to Kaguya._

_Kaguya nodded to his outburst and said **"I had my thoughts when I saw the looks towards her but ever since your first kiss with her I knew it was true."** she smirked when she sees the boy blush at the memory._

_They had finally confessed their feelings to one another and kissed one another that was before Satsuki grabbed him immediately after his kiss with Naruko and after that, they both explained that they would share him for they would not let either of them despair for they could not be with Yami himself. He was grateful for them accepting that since he could not choose between either of them, however when he kissed them he oddly felt some type of negativity from within her. Negative emotion sensing was an ability he got from his negative powers but back to the situation at hand, he felt the negative emotions from Naruko. However, it did not belong to her so using his Byakugan he searched her chakra and found a second chakra source within her and a few days later Kaguya called him into his Mindscape to tell him of the news she discovered. Expectedly he was quite shocked by the information that was revealed to him but this also answered many questions such as the villages hatred towards her. _

_He wasn't blind to it hell he felt all the negativity they harbored for Naruko and it was a lot however they had not enacted anything upon her. Other than ostracizing her and selling her expensive food that would mostly be spoiled they didn't do anything to her however that was before she learned the Transformation Technique. Calming himself Yami spoke up "I have to tell her."_

_However, Kaguya protested "Why, wouldn't she better off not knowing of the burden she bears."_

_Yami looked to her face and said "Should I tell her nothing then she would not be prepared for whatever problems that would arise her way because of her burden, and if she found out now then it would be better than her being surprised about it later. You're not changing my mind about this."_

_Kaguya merely smiled and stated, "I know."_

_Yami smirked and disappeared from his mindscape, once Yami got back to the real world he immediately told her of what she contained however she had already known since the Nine-Tails had contacted her before but merely to be angry with her being her container, and apparently the Nine-tails was also a female. He wished to speak with the Tailed Beast so he asked for Naruko to take him into her mindscape to which she had agreed._

_Once inside Yami was on an island surrounded by waters however there was a large cage that trapped the Nine-Tails within, which the bijuu looked like an actual fox except she had hands for paws on the front. Walking up to her Yami said, "So you're the Nine-Tailed Fox, you're smaller than what I thought you would be."_

_Immediately the force of nature roared upon him "AND YOU ARE MERELY AN UCHIHA WHELP SO COME CLOSER SO I MAY CRUSH THOSE CURSED EYES OF YOURS!" the vixens hand flew through the bars of the cage and towards his face and as it got closer a black aura enveloped Yami and soon enough a black ethereal ribcage had formed around Yami and a black skeleton arm formed from the ribs and it batted away the hand the Nine-Tails had shoved between the bars of her cage. _

_Yami's Sharingan eyes narrowed right into the Nine-Tails crimson eyes and he spoke aloud "If you hurt one hair on her body I will tear you limb from limb." a skeleton then appeared over Yami and it grew skin then armor (AN: top half of the story image.) "If you plague her with nightmares I will rip your mind apart." the armor and man grew until it grew legs and a scythe appeared. "If I find that you torment her by calling her whatever names or talk to her in any sort of terrible way them, I will make sure to destroy EVERY piece of your chakra until there is nothing left and don't worry about her dying because I will make sure she doesn't." The Nine-Tails was about to scoff at the baseless death until she sensed a horrible feeling, she then looked towards the one threatening her was and seen a monster worse than her. Enveloped around Yami was his Susanoo (AN: The Image pic) it currently had the black scythe within its right hand but the scariest part was that it was actually taller than the Nine-Tails itself._

_"Do You Understand" inquired Yami._

_A speak of fear showed itself within the Nine-Tails eyes and she had quickly nodded and the Susanoo dispelled itself then the two were gone. It was all quiet until the Nine-Tails said "Interesting."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Yami's Training Grounds**

They had built up their friendship then relationship until it was as strong as the ladies he was currently in love with, Yami learned her name the same time that she confessed to him, Kurami the first child of the Sage Of Six Paths. Yami also learned that the Uchiha that he had met at the Massacre was also the one that had controlled Kurami and started the attack on Konoha. Now he had another reason for killing the bastard that ended his parents and brother, now back to the present, he was eating the sushi that he had made for himself while also watching his girlfriend's as they ate. It was quite enjoying to see them enjoy his cooking so much they had pretty much revered whatever he had created from his cooking items. The silence that had been placed by the trio was broken by Yami saying "So how did your test go with your Teacher." that brought the scowls to heir beautiful faces back which made Yami be even more interested.

However when he heard the reason he had one as well "Our Teachers a pervert." Satsuki spoke.

Naruko growled out with a twitching eyebrow "He tried to put his fingers up my ass but I kicked him in the balls when I dodged."

Yami felt anger surface within his being yet he calmed it down as fast as it came, then he asked "How badly did you hurt him?" the savage grins he got in return unnerved him a bit of he was being honest.

* * *

**Flashback **

_Three hours. THREE DAMN HOURS! That was how long it took for their teacher to arrive at their location, so when the opportunity came to beat the perverted scarecrow into the ground, both Naruko, Satsuki, and Sakura smiled with glee to inflict severe pain on the silver-haired jounin. Sakura apparently was much different from their peers, one reason being that she actually trained. Of course not to the extent of Satsuki and Naruko and definitely not Yami but she trained just enough to be the level of Mid-Chunin, while Sakura had low chakra reserves she had made up for it by learning medical ninjutsu from a friend of her mothers as a favor. The results were clearly showing as Sakura had learned chakra control exercises so she could heal her comrades, she was already learning high-level medical jutsus such as creating poisons and creating Chakra scalpels. Sakura also training Taijutsu so she wouldn't be caught unawares, no use in learning medical ninjutsu if she was taken out simply because the enemy targeted her first and she wasn't prepared._

_So when it came to facing Kakashi, Naruko and Satsuki would have been enough but adding in Sakura you were asking to be beaten like a ragdoll. That's what he was feeling right now._

_Kakashi jumped and flipped backward onto a branch to escape chakra scales that his medic student created to slow him down. Even if they didn't take the bells-which he knew they would be able to anyway-he would still pass them, the sheer potential and strength they have now was enough to cause him to finally put down his book and actually take them seriously. He had heard from the Hokage that there was a chance that Yami Uchiha had trained the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki and the female Uchiha, but he had his doubts. He even heard yesterday how the Uchiha had told Yamato he set a Sharingan induced Genjutsu on both of his teammates so they could make the plan that had caused Yamato to be taken down so easily. That caused him to be a bit wary but he still doubted the skill that his two charges possessed. _

_Kakashi was now regretting not listening to either of them, both of his students had low-jounin speed and had the strength that was a lesser level of Tsunade Senju, The Slug Sannin. Although Sakura was on a lower level than his two other charges she made up for it by being their sneak attack since both the Uzumaki and Uchiha would require his full attention, Sakura would be given the opportunity to sneak some good hits on him which was just enough for the other two to overwhelm him. Right now he was merely prolonging his defeat, his defeat which would begin once Satsuki had fired an electrical arrow from behind and he was not given enough time to dodge since he was too in his thoughts. But it didn't end there as Naruko put her fingers in an all too familiar seal, one he nearly used on her. Which made him want to move all the more however he was too late when he heard "Konoha Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Hundred Years Of Death!" he felt extreme pain until he flew into a tree headfirst and darkness awaited him._

_Once Kakashi awoke he realized his students had tied him to a stump and chakra sealing tags were on him, he looked in front of him to see his precious Makeout-Series book in Sakura's hand. That wouldn't have put him on guard until he saw Naruko's sword position to cut through it with wind chakra added to the blade, and Satsuki's hand in a tiger seal clearly explaining that she could to one-handed signs and she pretty much mastered whatever technique she was about to use. Kakashi's thoughts were put on hold when Sakura spoke "Look he's awake." the other two girls looked his way and grinned ferally. _

_Naruko spoke, "Well since there are two bells Sensei, we had to use tactics so if you send one of us to the Academy I will cut this book until there is nothing but paper shavings so you will pass us or you'll lose this book."_

_Immediately Kakashi replied, "OK, OK, YOU PASS PLEASE GIVE ME THE BOOK!" the girls nodded to themselves and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, but his breath hitched when he saw three identically demonic smiles on their faces._

_"But I didn't say Satsuki couldn't burn it." he promptly passed out when the Uchiha had burned his precious book right in front of him._

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Present Day**

Yami was laughing out loud and said incredulously "He watched all of that and yet it was a Genjutsu! You both are sadists I just know it." the two looked blankly at him, who was he to point at the sadist in them when he was more of a sadist than both of them combined, it always came out during a battle and it was terrifying. But all of that was covered with a man that cared for those that he loved so much that he would give his very soul for them, and he knew they would too. Neither of them was so foolish to believe that this peace they had would last since all three would go on separate missions and each mission would be a problem of its own with what the mission would entail but they would make their way back to each other, one way or another.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

These past few weeks both Team 11 and Team 7 have not been doing D-Rank missions as they were already more powerful than that but they also had the teamwork that was supposed to be built up during the chor- I mean missions. Team 7 was given a C-Rank the yesterday so Yami couldn't see them today however he was soon going to find out that he was going to be quite busy in the next few hours.

Yami was currently doing some light training I'm his field that was three hundred pushups, three hundred situps, and three hundred squats followed by fifty laps around his personal training ground and that was with four 25x gravity seals, and three seals that took away some of his strength. So by the end of it, Yami was sweating quite a bit but he did worse than this so there was always room for improvement, he also wore black shorts and no shirt since he doesn't want to get too hot. However, any possible training methods that he had planned were put on hold when an Anbu showed up interrupting his training.

Yami spoke, "What seems to be the problem?"

The Anbu replied monotonously "The Hokage has asked for your presence at the Hokage Tower, you have a mission."

Yami hummed at the information and spoke up again "Will my Team be meeting me there?"

The Anbu shook his head and said "No, this mission is personally requested for you."

With his right eye quirking up Yami merely dashed towards the Hokage Tower which he was quickly followed by the Anbu, Yami knew that since he has already made a name for himself that this was not entirely unexpected. Since Team 11 has been taking missions it also garnered quite a reputation, but most of all it was Yami that was feared the most even more than his own Teacher since he seemed to have even more skill then his age would actually possess. He was even called Yami The Invincible since no one he had faced were able to even touch him let alone hurt him. He was also apparently called The Next Madara since it was already widely known that he was not only an Uchiha but the Uchiha Patriarch. Yami himself wondered when he would be facing shinobi from the other Great Nations since he has only faced missing-nin.

All of his thoughts ended when he entered the Hokage Tower, as Yami looked around he seen the Hokage at the desk and a female Teenager that possessed jet-black hair with white streaks in it, along with emerald eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and at the end of it, she wore a bladed knife that could clearly be used as a weapon, her hair also had two bangs over the sides of her face and a small bit of fringe that was covering one of her eyes. She also wore a black punk's rocker jacket with a red-ish-pink undershirt, her pants were ripped/shredded a bit and she oddly possessed no footwear which could indicate she either had none or she was much like a Sage and very close to nature, she also has a blue choker around her neck. Finally, she has a fit/toned hourglass figure with breasts from what he could see were the size of large C-cup; not that he was a pervert or anything merely an observation. If the bladed knife in her hair, the warrior's stance disguised to look as if she wasn't prepared for a fight, or even the toned physique she had were any indication that this woman was a fighter then Yami didn't know what was. He even felt out her chakra reserves and felt they were at least Mid-Chunin but he knew when chakra was being suppressed so he let it go.

Yami spoke for the first time since arriving "Lord Hokage I was asked to meet with you since I apparently have a lone mission?"

Hiruzen nodded and said "That is correct Yami, our client has refused to share why they need specifically only that the mission would be recognized as S-rank. Normally, you would not be recommended for this since you are a Genin, but the client would accept no one else besides you. Besides we both know that you are strong enough to deal with whatever problem they have."

Yami nodded then said, "If you could wait a few minutes so I may prepare since I just came from training when I was called here, I'll meet you at the front gate uhhh."

The emerald-eyed woman said "Nihila, and yes we can see that quite clearly." she had a pink hue on her cheeks and pointed directly to his upper body. When Yami looked down he seen that HE STILL WORE NO SHIRT FROM TRAINING! Blushing a bit Yami sighed and dashed out the door and to his home to prepare for the coming mission.

* * *

**Front Gate of Konoha**

Once Yami had gotten his equipment ready he dashed for the gates and seen his client right there at the gates waiting for him just as he said.

When the Uchiha had landed on the ground from his repeated jumps across rooftops he said "I'm sorry you had to wait for a bit. You kinda called me at an inconvenient time." he ended the sentence with him grinning and rubbing the back of his neck.

But Nihila merely replied while smiling "It's fine if anything it was my fault for not knowing you were training beforehand but how would I know."

Yami chuckled a bit and said, "How would you know indeed?"

After that little moment, they went on their way jumping between branches of tree's which further proved to Yami that this woman was a warrior. The entire way, Yami followed Nihila considering he didn't even know where they were going which sparked a new conversation "Now that we are moving can you explain what I am supposed to do, and why you specifically called for me instead of my whole team?"

She took a while to respond but Nihila said "I didn't say the reason before as they probably wouldn't believe me but I need you to fight a dragon that has been terrorizing my home."

Yami had his eyes wide open after hearing that but thought in his head with a world of summoning creatures that could talk and attacks that could destroy mountains could dragons be so hard to believe?

Yami spoke, "Alright let's do this then."

The emerald beauty raised an eyebrow and asked "Really, no 'Your crazy dragons don't exist'."

Yami chuckled and said "Lady with a world like we have today I don't think that dragons are too farfetched."

Nihila thought about it before she giggled and said "I guess so, but I want to ask with all the power that is rumored about you, what do you fight for? What makes you want to get stronger than you currently are now?"

Yami didn't hesitate to speak "My Girlfriends, they make the world worth living for me if I lost them, I would destroy anyone that was involved with their deaths and at the end of it, I would join them for the nothing would even be worth it with them gone."

Nihila had her eyebrows risen to the top of her head and asked "Girlfriends?"

Yami had grown used to this question and answered her "Neither of them would love me alone so they made a compromise to share me and any other that wishes to join as long as they accept the woman and if I have a good bond with them."

Nihila gained a devious face and said "So which of them gets your virginity?"

That one question made Yami lose his balance on the next branch he jumped onto and he fell but he jumped across the tree trunks and made it back to a laughing Nihila.

His next sentence made her laugh even harder "You are the very definition of evil." Yami started.

* * *

**Forest Between Land of Fire and Land of Earth-Hours Later**

Yami and Nihila arrived a forest as they had to run across a landscape without tree's for a few minutes, now it seems they arrived at their destination.

Yami looked to Nihila and said, "So are you going to help me or am I going to take it on alone?"

Nihila smirked and teased "What backing out already seems like your not as strong as everyone believes you to be."

Yami only looked at her with a deadpan face and dashed into the forest, leaving an amused Nihila behind but oddly enough when he went into the forest he felt an odd sensation but he ignored in favor of finding his opponent. As he was searching around for any sights of a dragon Yami had spread out a sensory field so he could sense chakra residue that would inevitably be leaking from the dragon since it should have a high chakra signal. His efforts were not in vain as he did sense some although they were not recent as the residue was already fading away. Following the trail of the chakra residue for a few minutes then diverging and looking around for a couple of hours since the forest was quite huge, Yami had found a recent trail that was merely a half an hour ago and so he followed that one but it disappeared. Now the Uchiha was going to lay a trap for his unseen adversary and it wasn't going to go for it.

An hour later Yami had decided his work was complete and so he lit up a few explosive tags to lure the dragon here.

Boom*

Boom*

Boom*

With a few trees destroyed he knew it would be on its way, the fact was supported when Yami heard branches cracking off in the distance at an alarming rate and so he looked in the direction that it was sounding but then all of a sudden it stopped. Then his instincts shouted out at him to jump which he did not a moment later as a head came out of the canopy that had his attention. Gaining a good look at the dragon he saw a black and white scaled dragon with emerald-green eyes, a ruby underbelly, a tail-blade and blades on the wing carpals, big wings with ruby membranes, and six electric blue-white horns on the head. The dragon oddly enough wore two platinum bracers on its wrists, a platinum choker on the neck, and another pair of bracers on the tail. The dragon also has markings on its forehead, back, shoulders, and around the eyes. It was the size of a house and had other attributes such as a long neck, long, lean body, and a pointed, adult-looking face, overall the dragon looked feminine. Oddly enough the dragon felt familiar, but Yami couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

But all thoughts came to an end when a sphere that was electric purple in color was fired right at him, when he dodged it, the ball of energy blasted right through three full-grown trees and dispersing them in purple embers tearing them in half while making a spherical indentation on the fourth. When Yami looked back to his opponent he was not surprised that it was almost upon him attempting to tear its claws onto his body but he quickly used substituted with a fallen branch to put some distance between them. The dragon tore through the branch and grappled onto the trunk of a tree and fired yet another purple sphere at him, this time he focused Negative energy into the palm of his right hand and fired it at the other sphere but once both spheres made contact his burst into flickers of purple. He dodged the sphere and saw that it had less of an indentation than what the last one did to the trunk of the tree. Having a plan Yami charged more Negative energy and jumped right up to the dragon and fired a beam of energy, and so the dragon fired a purple 'flames' of energy towards him.

The two energies battled for dominance until Yami broke the standoff by pushing more energy into the beam causing the black and white themed dragon to be blasted into a tree causing it to be demolished. Yami smirked and thought 'As I theorized, the dragon's energy seems to be able to erase things by merely touching them, however when the energy or thing is stronger than what is sent it overpowers the energy. But I don't want to waste energy on this if there is more, so I'm gonna have to use _those_ abilities.'

When the dragon appeared to have gotten ready to battle again it felt some more power erupt and seen its foe have six black spheres behind him with red energy with purple outlines, the weirdest was that his eyes had blue pupils and irides that contained a white, floral pattern. The dragon saw his eyes widening a bit before seeing a smirk and it heard "So what are you doing here...Nihila."

With her own eyes widening the now identified Nihila said "How did you figure it out?"

Yami answered "While we were traveling I was wondering how much chakra you had and I saw you had quite a lot. But I never forgot your chakra signature, and with my Tenseigan active it wasn't that hard to see who you were."

Nihila smirked or as much as she could while a dragon "Impressive, but this fight isn't done. If you surprise me ill tell you what's currently going on."

Yami nodded and disappeared only to reappear right in front of the female dragon and nailing her right in the face with a kick sending her back with her paws creating small trenches in the dirt. Thinking quick she fired a sphere of energy at Yami but what surprised her was when one of the spheres transformed into a rod and utilizing it, the Uchiha batted away the sphere into the air. With the surprise clear on her face, she fired a widespread attack of energy but even that was countered when Yami fired at her with the energy coating him and when both energies met in the middle they both dispersed in a shower of red and purple.

Yami saw that his opponent was speechless and seen no harm in explaining "These black spheres are my Truth-Seeking Orbs, they destroy everything even souls but only if it's not coated with Sage Chakra but since whatever energy your using destroys anything it touches you can't coat yourself or it with Sage Chakra. The energy that I currently have is what I call the Power Of Destruction, but I trained it so that it could destroy anything, even to its very existence much like yours."

With a smile, Yami dashed right into her face but was batted away by her tail, landing in a crouch he saw his opponent about to stomp on him but he grabbed the paw and threw her into a few trees. Yami saw Nihila changing from her Dragon form to her human form, and heard her speak "That form is more for destruction while being hard to maneuver but this is more even." she proved that when she closed the distance between them and punched him in the face.

Once he recovered Yami started blocking all the strikes he was being sent but once it became evident that she was getting faster than him Nihila spoke "If you don't start getting better your going to die." at that he unleashed one of his gravity seals which was obvious when the wind blasted away Nihila. The emerald-eyed dragon looked to her opponent only to be met by a punch to the face and as she was flying in the air Yami kicked her in the ground. She wasn't able to recover as Yami appeared to the side of her head and spin kicked her down deeper into the ground while hitting her with his Truth-Seeking Staff and so he kept spinning while hitting her which was causing her to be sent deeper and deeper into the ground. That all stopped when the Patriarch of the Uchiha had straightened himself and kicked her in the stomach with both of his feet sending her deeper into the earth and him up in the air. While in the air Yami channeled fire chakra into the Truth-Seeking Staff and threw it into the hole he made when it impacted the bottom an explosion went off causing the area around it to be demolished.

When the smoke cleared, the hole had transformed into that of a chasm which at the bottom was a cut up, bruised and bleeding Nihila. She jumped up to the top breathing a bit hard with a smile on her face, she seemed as if she could still go on but before he could start forming a new strategy she dropped her fighting stance as did he.

Before he could question her, Nihila spoke formally "Yeah your definitely worthy, on behalf of the Dragon Summoning Clan I, Nihila daughter of the Dragon Alpha Chronoa. I formally announce you, Yami Uchiha as the sole Summoner of the Dragon Contract." pulling out a scroll that was almost the size of her body and the landscape around them shimmering he seen an arena-like area with many dragons just outside the arena all looking right at him.

With a smile on her face, Nihila continued "So do you accept?"

* * *

**Hey, everyone, I bet you didn't see the Power Of Destruction to appear, and no there is no other correlation between High School DXD besides this, I think. Now some of you may be wondering what the energy that Nihila has, its Nothingness Manipulation search that up or think of Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts series. If you're wondering how Nihila was faster than Yami remember this, when Yami was training earlier, it never mentioned that he had taken them off or even the strength seals. So yeah keep that in mind. Ok how I am going to be doing stories from now it will be when I reach a stories amount of chapters by 5.**

**Ex:When The Otsutsuki Uchiha reaches 5/10/15, I will start on The Gamer Huntsman and switch when it reaches 5/10/15**

**So with that in mind, I will be publishing a chapter of The Gamer Huntsman sometime between seven days so look forward to that**

**Also again I would like to give Antex-The Legendary Zoroark all of the credit for Nihila since he created her. If he didn't design her or give her this ability this fight scene wouldn't be as good as this.**

**Now as always Review and...**

**Have a blessed day.**


	6. The Wolf Vs The Dragon

**Hey everyone, I'm back and am really sorry for not updating these past few months there really is no excuse for it except my own negligence but I wanted to get back to it so i'll just get to that. I have some important things to say *Clears Throat* WE HAVE BROKEN PAST THE 100 Followers LETS GOOOOOOOO! Ok while it may seem like it's not that important, to to me...it means a lot**

**Now As Always Please Favorite Or Follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and movies, ****shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Dragon Summoning Home **

Yami looked around and seen multiple dragons around what he believed to be the forest they were in before, he wondered where they were or if this was merely the same location but before it was merely an illusion. He would have been thinking more about this had it not been for his emerald-eyed companion waiting for an answer so he obviously said.

"No"

Nihila's eyes went straight to her hairline and she yelled out "NO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!"

Yami merely smiled and said "Well we haven't finished our fight yet, I don't want to do anything else until we see who wins, don't you agree."

At his reasoning, Nihila calmed down, she then used her Chakra to heal her wounds within seconds and all the blood that coated her was quickly erased by her Nothingness manipulation, she them looked as if she was good as new with no marks on her flawless skin. The Female dragon looked at the Uchiha with a challenging grin and spoke "Are you sure you can handle me?" After she spoke she threw the scroll to another dragon that caught it.

Yami looked Nihila right in the eyes and said with complete confidence "Of course I can." The air was starting to be filled with power that for Jounin level beings would be brought unconscious merely from the presence but thankfully none in the presence of these two were that low in power.

However, all thanks must come to an end since blue cubes of energy encompassed both Yami and Nihila restricting their ability to move and their wielder was not quite eager to see the destruction of their home.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, NEITHER OF YOU GET TO FIGHT HERE WHERE YOU CAN DAMAGE OUR HOME!" yelled and feminine voice.

Yami looked to the speaker not even worried about the energy that was keeping him trapped, his eyes caught sight of a female western dragon with dark blue coloring and green highlights, she also had the same color eyes as Nihila so she must be some kind of relative to her. Just to the side of her was another dragon that had purple coloring all over it's body but this one had a darker shade of green for his eye color, they both also had similar facial features to Nihila.

'Hmm so both of them could be related to her.' Yami thought.

His thoughts were put on hold when the two dragons he had his eyes on had transformed into human versions of them self. The female had blue hair with highlights of green, she also wore a green kimono with black in them, the other dragon that was now identified as a male since his current appearance clearly showed which gender he was. Anyways, the male also had green hair but purple eyes which contrast the purple scales and green eye color, he had scale mail armor that had a purple color to it with there being a secondary color of white in them, he also had a sword that was on his back.

Both dragons then walked straight for the two that were trapped in the Cubes, once they reached the two, the female spoke to Yami himself first "So you wish to fight my daughter before signing the Dragon Summoning Contract? I thought most humans would want to sign the contract rather then fight again?"

Yami only replied, "Seems like I'm one of a kind."

The female nodded and spoke again "My name is Chronoa, the Alpha and leader of the Dragon Clan. *Gesturing to her left* This is my Son Drakon, he is the head scout of our Clan and I believe you are well acquainted with my daughter?" Yami nodded to her so Chronoa continued "Good, now you both will be fighting in the forest since my daughter's ability is quite...destructive even for me."

Yami figured that out earlier so now he got confirmation however, his battle-lust was acting up so he cracked his neck to the right side, getting wide eyes from Chronoa and her children and he spoke aloud "Alright, so can you teleport us so we can fight."

Chronoa was still a bit shocked but she wordlessly nodded and the cubes disappeared and Yami and Nihila were set free and then teleported to the forest to which their battle began.

Yami spoke "Time for Round 2."

Now free to do as she pleased Nihila fired an orb of Nothingness at Yami, unsurprisingly he dodged and then crossed the distance between them quickly appearing right in front of the dragon then punched her in the face, and stomach. As he was about to punch her in the face again she grabbed Yami's right fist and pulled him closer to her and kneed the Uchiha in the chest causing him to cough out saliva but it was not over since Nihila knocked him away from her by hitting Yami with the back of her right fist. Yami recovered quickly enough to catch the black and white themed dragon's outstretched leg that was aiming for his head, he proceeded to lift her by her own leg and slam her into the ground. He then pulled her closer and once she got close enough he punched her straight in the face causing her to go sliding into the ground.

Now you people might be thinking these two are moving at normal speeds, but they are actually moving at S-class speeds that only belongs to Kage's or very powerful Shinobi, it just attests to how far one's determination can pull them. Now back to the fight.

Yami ran after her but he had to jump back quickly since a pillar of Nothingness energy appeared right where he would have been if he hadn't jumped back. He was about to dash around it when the pillar dispersed and Nihila charged right for him, he jumped after her and had to dodge her right fist. The Uchiha countered by laying three consecutive strikes at the female dragons right hip before he was elbowed in the face by her right arm. Unfortunately for the dragon as Yami was falling backwards, he placed his hands against the ground and swept Nihila's legs right from under her causing her to land right on her back. However, Yami couldn't press on his advantage with the reason being when he stood back up Nihila jumped up to her feet and turned right towards him.

Yami was also a bit too late to stop her from slamming herself into him and straddling him to the ground but he quickly grabbed Nihila's right wrist and left fist that was looking to hit his face. Both of the powerful beings we're in a temporary deadlock with one another trying to find a way to win the fight, Nihila seeing a chance to tease the battle-loving Uchiha smiled sweetly and said "If you wanted to be this close to me Yami you should have asked."

Yami merely rose an eyebrow and played along "Why just this close, can't we be a bit closer."

After that sentence, a small but noticeable pink hue appeared on Nihila's cheeks and he felt her fists weaken a bit, which allowed Yami to exploit the momentary gap in the female dragon's defenses by placing her other wrist into his left hand and clamping onto both of the emerald-eyed beauty's wrists. After that Yami quickly reached towards Nihila's back and grabbed the knife that was held at the end of her hair and raised at her throat.

Yami smirked and said, "So love, you got any more moves to show me?"

His opponent's eyes widened but returned to normal and she grinned in a battle-lust way(1) "_Darling_, we have many things to try before this ends." She proved that when the knife slid right from his hand and skewered itself into the wrist of the hand holding Nihila's wrists. She then proceeds to punch the Uchiha with both fists before he kicks her off of himself, and as she righted herself the blade in his wrist flew out of the already healing hole and into her waiting palm, then it proceeded to grow in size until it reached the size of a katana.

Seeing his questioning gaze and seeing as there was no problem in explaining now Nihila answered his unasked question "This knife is a part of me, literally, it is the blade end of my tail so I have full control just in case situations like that happen, quite useful no? It can also grow since I myself can grow larger in my Original form."

Without even acknowledging her Yami activated a seal on his right arm and out came a scythe that had a black blade and an equally black staff. He got in a combat stance ready for a fight until he saw his opponent have literal stars in her eyes, he heard Nihila yell out "YOU HAVE A SCYTHE TOO!?"

The blade Nihila had in her hand returned to it's small size, then it flew to the end of her ponytail and it grew a metal rope where the hilt was and the rope wrapped itself around the hair and went limp. Yami was about to question the woman when a seal made itself apparent in her left palm and out came a pure black scythe that was covered in red thorns and the part that holds the blade possessed a slit eye similar to a cat's or reptile's. The blade was also jagged and it seemed like it was sharpened for extra lethality which was even worse for our protagonist.

Nihila got in her combat stance, afterwards she spoke "Let Round Three begin." After saying that Nihila ran for her opponent and aimed the blade for his midsection. Unsurprisingly he blocked it by using the blade as a shield, Yami then pushed away her scythe and dashed for a kick to her right hip. As the female dragon was flying through the air she righted herself and landed on the ground in a crouch. When she went to look back at the Uchiha, she got a kick to he face in return she landed on her back on the ground.

Feeling impending danger, Nihila quickly rolled backwards and was fast enough to block a slash from Yami, however he quickly spinned and impaled Nihila's thigh. He was then kicked in the face and he took his scythe Grim out of her thigh and landed on the ground after a roll.

Nihila yelled at Yami "HEY ASSHOLE WHY'D YOU CUT MY THIGH!"

Yami merely smirked "Really? You know we both have Regenerative abilities that pretty much any normal killing or injury attacks will pretty much be healed in seconds. Besides if that wasn't enough, you were repeatedly blasting orbs that could erase me from existence."

The women had the gall to close her eyes, sheepishly grin and rub the back of her head with her right hand.

Yami's left eyebrow twitched and he dashed right at Nihila repeatedly slashing at her with her blocking or putting in counters. The scythe battle ended when he had hook her scythe blade with his and threw both of the weapons into in nearby clearing. However he had to quickly put up his guard in an X when Nihila repeatedly punched his guarded arms, but he jumped off the ground and kick her in the face while he was flying through the air. Yami latched his feet onto a tree trunk and grabbed the female dragon's left arm and slammed her into the tree trunk. He noticed her arm was starting to get scaly and looked at her.

Nihila then spoke with a grin "I can't keep up with you at this level of power, so I'm gonna transform to my Original form to overpower you." She threw Yami off her arm to which he landed on a tree, watching as Nihila transformed into her original form, her Dragon form however it seemed as if she was bigger and the markings on her forehead, back, shoulders, and around her eyes grew longer and seemed to gain a purple tint to them. Nihila roared a challenge and Yami quickly got into a combat stance, he was completely unprepared for the female dragon to flash step right in front of him clawing him in the torso. He wasn't worried about the wound since he heard the soft hissing sound his wounds made whenever they were healing. Yami activated his EMS Sharingan in his right eye and the Byakugan in his left, he was just in time to duck under the incoming tail to the midsection. Unfortunately, he was but in the back from Nihila's wing and he was knocked into the ground but he righted himself and looked into Nihila's smug face.

Nihila said, "It looks like your done, it's been fun but when you wake up from the beating I'm gonna give you you'll be able to be the first summoner of the Dragon Clan."

Yami smirked and deactivated the other three weight seals, which further increased his speed. Yami then spoke "Really, what makes you think your winning. I've haven't even used anywhere near my full power. But I'll let you be the first for me to test this transformation." Nihila was fed up with talking and she dashed right for him but this time he could see her perfectly except that's what he wanted. Nihila slammed both of her paws on Yami and the ground under them was left on a crater she tried to move her paws but felt something grabbing into her paws. She turned her head looking towards her paws and saw Yami with his arms outstretched and two black flame-like energy coating his arms but they were larger and shaped as paws.

Yami smirked at her shocked face and used his advantage by jumping right through her paws and slashed and made her crash through multiple trees and while that was happening, Yami's body was being covered in chakra except it wasn't blue, it was black like the flames of Amaterasu it also had an icy blue outline. Yami willed his massive chakra to envelop and form into a wolf the size of Nihila's boss summon rivaling size, it was technique very similar to Susanoo except it wasn't a special ability. Yami merely manipulated his chakra outside his body to form whatever he wished, weapons, objects, he could even transfer it to others. However, it wasn't easy it took heavy concentration to will the chakra and keep the construct together however since he was used to Susanoo it wasn't that hard. As he was forming the Wolf construct, Nihila merely watched in amazement, not many people use chakra like this if any ever did, the most known comparable would be a Bijuu since they are giant masses of Chakra.

The transformation became complete as all the icy blue outlines travel straight to the head where the eyes would be and Ten Tails had formed, the look of the Transformation, the amount of chakra that Yami possessed, and how great this battle had been had made her blush a bit. He was most definitely the greatest male she has ever met, Nihila then thought _'I believe I have found the perfect mate.'_

Both titans looked at one another and dashed at one another and collided with their two front paws causing a shockwave to occur, Yami using his close distance to the dragon to fire a beam of chakra right into her chest sending her into the ground, she righted herself quickly but was too late to block the claw strike from Yami. Nihila retaliated by firing off a beam of Nothingness energy point blank, unfortunately for her Yami merely coated his wolf construct in his Power Of Destruction and was able to erase the beam as it hit him, she still didn't understand how he possessed such an ability, perhaps he would tell her after the fight. Nihila quickly got out of her thoughts when Yami gripped his claws onto her own and then spun around and threw the black and white dragon to the ground causing the ground to be pulled upwards and causing a crater to form around her. The female dragon rolled to the left to dodge the incoming fire that Yami was spewing from his construct, she ran around him then jumped into the air and flew towards him, but that was exactly the cunning Uchiha wanted.

Yami waited until she was close enough and charged right towards her which resulted in both parties crashing right into one another, it had left both of them dazed. However, Yami was able to recover faster and just in time to charge up a Pink orb and he shot it right towards the now recovering Nihila but she was too late to dodge and was encased in a pink orb that froze her the moment it enveloped her. Yami had wasted no time in enjoying this victory since the fight was not over until one of them was knocked out, and so he motioned his right arm towards the snout of the Wolf Construct and opened his fingers. The Wolf construct's mouth opened up and in between a black ball of energy was forming and was growing larger and larger by the second until it was as large as the head of Yami's construct.

Yami smirked and yelled out "POWER RELEASE: BIJUUDAMA!" he fired the ebony-colored sphere right at the frozen dragon and watched as an explosion occurred which had actually taken his Titan form off his feet- I mean paws. He gained his footing again and waited for the smoke to clear and tremors to stop, and as the smoke was clearing Yami saw the daughter of the Dragon leader was clearly out cold and was suffering quite a lot of damage, she was also bleeding profusely from many wounds. But the Uchiha was not worried since he just walked over to her and canceled out his Transformation and continues his walk towards his defeated opponent. Once Yami reached Nihila he started using his master manipulation over his chakra to transfer enough of his chakra to her so her body could heal itself. After a minute of transferring his chakra, he reached the peak of the amount of chakra that Nihila could hold which was impressively around the amount the Three-Tails had.

Feeling her exhaustion fading and her chakra reserves being replenished Nihila clearly opened her eyes and bore witness to Yami's kind smile and heard him say "Wow, you're amazing, you gave me a great fight actually you gave me the best one I ever had. We gotta do this again sometime." But Nihila wasn't paying attention to what he was saying she was merely focused on his eyes, the same eyes that turned into the same icy blue that his construct had. With one final thought, she decided and transformed back into her human form and grabbed Yami's cheeks and slammed her lips onto his, the Uchiha was understandably shocked but oddly enough he went with it. Yami placed his hands on her back and rubbed up and down which got a moan out of Nihila, but Nihila proved that she was eager to match him by opening her mouth just enough to shove her tongue straight into his mouth. In return, Yami moved his hands lower to her ass and started groping it causing the beautiful blackette to moan even louder through her currently occupied lips.

Their make out session increased so much that Yami had grabbed Nihila by her legs and slammed her against a tree. Yami then growled possessively before removing his lips from her own in order to kiss female dragons neck and then he biting her on the neck leaving Nihila to moan loudly from the pleasure before she did to the same to his own neck but she channeled chakra to her teeth making the canines to grow and she bit Yami. Nihila stepped it up a notch when she slid her hands down Yami's chest and to his pants, she then used her hands to fiddle with the belt buckle. However, that ended when Yami withdrew one hand from her leg and he grabbed both of her wrists, he then withdrew his head from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

Yami then explained "I'm sorry, but my virginity belongs to only one."

Nihila smiled serenely and replied "It's fine, but when you do give your virginity to that special girl of yours, I'll be waiting...my Mate.

Yami places Nihila on the ground and backed then he said "Mate, what do you mean?"

She replied with no delay "You are my mate, You thought that kiss was for nothing?"

Yami then put up his hands in a placating gesture and said reassuringly "No, No, I had a feeling you cared for me and I'm pretty sure the others won't mind since I'm in the CRA and they allowed it."

Nihila smiles then asked about something she was wondering about "Yami, how did you achieve that Power Of Destruction Of yours?

Yami made an O with his mouth and said "Oh yeah, the Rinne-Sharingan *Activates Tinne-Sharingan in both eyes* is the most powerful Dojutsu for a reason. It gives the wielder Nine abilities that represent each of the nine Tomoes. Two of them are the two unique abilities an Uchiha would have like the Amaterasu or Tsukuyomi. The Power Of Destruction and Power Release were two of my nine abilities."

Nihila nodded in understanding the asked "What are your other Rinne-Sharingan abilities?

Yami then smirked "Now that would be telling. You'll have to figure that out while your around me. *Nihila pouts at him* Anyway let's head back to your home."

As he said that the world shimmered and they were back at the Dragon arena area. In front of the two were Chronoa and Drakon, and they looked pleased.

Drakon started "Great fight Yami, not many dragons in our clan can claim to defeat the Dragon Of Nothingness."

Chronoa nodded and spoke again "Not only that, but my daughter has marked you as her mate. When the bit you on your neck, she channeled chakra to her teeth and injected it into the bite mark. This process created a bond between both of you."

Yami looked at Nihila and asked, "What if I did that to her?"

Chronoa smirked and said "The bond would be complete and you would be connected to one another. You could do this with any of your mates. It's said that the Mate Bond is so strong that the Mates would be able to have a strong mental bond with one another."

Yami then channeled chakra to his teeth and flashed stepped right in front of Nihila and bit her on her neck causing her to moan in pleasure, afterward both of the newly made couple felt a headache coming on.

Chronoa then asked, "Do you feel different?"

The two shook their heads they felt no different other than the headache they both had experienced maybe it was something to figure out for later. Nihila shrugged her arms and said, "It probably happens with time?"

Chronoa then brought their attention to her "Ok enough, Yami Uchiha you have fought my daughter and won. You have also claimed her heart, now do you wish to be The first Dragon Contract Summoner?

Yami nodded with a smile "I do, I'll take you to great fights."

They each nodded and Chronoa presented the Dragons contract, Yami then bit his finger enough to make it bleed, he then activated his Rinne-Sharingan. The blood that came from Yami's thumb had way more blood then what was normal, and all of it was heading towards the contracts summoner name lines, all of it kept going until it wrote his name in blood. He then deactivated his dojutsu and looked at their shocked faces, he then said "Yeah I can also manipulate blood."

Suddenly markings burned on Yami's chest and he took of the upper clothing he had on and seen a black dragon mark that had it's wings spread out.

Yami then asked "What is this?"

Drakon replied to him "That marking represents that you are a summoner of the Dragon contract, once you learn to activate Sage Mode you will be able to enter Dragon Sage Mode."

* * *

**Well this proves I have returned my friends, now I have some things to say. **

**In the show they really didn't show that many abilities of the Rinne-Sharingan besides that it was used to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and teleporting Kaguya, Team Seven, and Obito to different dimensions. So I decided to have it have some great abilities, a Mangekyou Sharingan has Two unique abilities, like Amaterasu, and Kamui. Each MS has the ability to use Susanoo, it based those three Sharingan abilities to the three tomoe in the regular sharingan eye. So with the Rinne-Sharingan having Nine Tomoe, it has Nine abilities. I hope this helped clear that up.**

**Now As Always Review And...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**


	7. Surprises Everywhere

**I'm back for another Chapter everyone!**

**Now As Always Please Favorite Or Follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and movies, ****shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Timeskip Land Of Fire Border, Two Days Later**

Yami and Nihila were dashing on trees to return to Konoha after the Uchiha's trials. Nihila was coming with Yami since she became his familiar, the connection between him and the clan. Both of them had just crossed the border to the Land Of Fire when their senses flared, they were being watched. Suddenly shinobi with Konoha ANBU gear but blank masks appeared in front of them and drew out tantos preparing to slice them in half. Yami didn't allow that, so he reached behind him and pulled out his blades summoned his Blades Of Chaos then he blocked both tantos.

Nihila used her scythe to behead another "Root" shinobi apparently from the name on the forehead of the mask. Yami then thought to himself, he remembered Hiruzen mention this Root once but it was in a whisper most likely so no one could hear it however Yami had. So that prompted him to say "Nihila keep four of them alive I need to interrogate them." He saw her nod, so he then slashed both of the tantos to their sides and it gave Yami the opportunity to kick both Root members in their faces with enough force to knock them out. He then spun in the air and slashed his blades at the three Shinobi that were attempting to blindside him, he then sealed them again so he could grab the fist that was heading for his face.

The coal-eyed teen headbutted the Root shinobi with enough power to knock him out, he quickly tied him up and turned to the side from the slash to sever his arm. Yami then shoved his elbow into the Roots faced knocking him out and with the required amount of Root ANBU, the Uchiha grabbed the two tanto's behind him by the blade and then snatched them out of their grip. Yami then summoned both of the blades again and swung his blades all around him with the two weapons on Fire, Nihila quickly dashed out of the blades range of attack. All of the six other Root were incinerated upon contact with the Blades Of Chaos, and so they were quickly dealt with. Yami then relaxed and turned to the Root shinobi that he knocked out.

A few minutes later all of the four captured Root shinobi were tied up, one of the Root woke up before the others and stated "You will get nothing from us. No matter how much pain you put us through we will not betray our master."

Yami merely spared them a glance and replied to their emotionless response "Now what makes you think you're going to be able to tell me the information, alive."

If the man could feel confusion and fear, he would be feeling a lot of it by now but since he can't the only thought he had was how would the target would be able to get the information without him being alive? He was answered when Yami activated his Rinnegan and looked straight into the rippled eye, the next moment the Root looked down to his chest and saw a ghostly version of himself and the next second it all went black. Yami went through the memories that the Human Path Of The Rinnegan allowed him to do. The memories that he sifted through had sight of a wrinkled old man with his left eye bandaged and his right arm in a cast. He then repeated the process to the other Root shinobi and found out quite a few important things.

One of them being that Sai is teammate was a Root member but apparently he is not as emotionless as he thought. Perhaps Sai could still be redeemable, but other than that there was something even worse. The reason for the Uchiha Massacre was because, the Uchiha were planning a coup d'etat on the village, the simple reason why was that they, the Uchiha, were continually distrusted and were being ostracized by the village. Not only that but Itachi Uchiha was actually a spy for the Hokage and his advisors, they had also tasked Itachi Uchiha to kill all of the Uchiha even the ones that were not involved in the coup. It still got worse since he also found out that Danzo had stolen multiple Sharingan from his dead clansmen.

The only reason he knew this was because one of these four was a spy in the Hokage's office while the rest were merely the people that had stolen the Sharingan eyes.

Nihila looked at Yami and said, "What is it?"

Yami looked into her eyes and replied "I just found out a dark secret about Konoha, the reason for my clan's massacre.

* * *

**Konoha Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was facing the bane of all kages, the one enemy that not even Hashirama Senju, The First Hokage, had been able to defeat. Paperwork. To many, it would seem annoying but it would be dealt with, that was only with people with lower jobs since they did not have as much paperwork the Kage's would have to sign. Having to sign paperwork for hours on end made him feel as if becoming the Hokage was a waste of his youth. Spending years only writing paperwork was not what he had expected when he took the mantle of the third Hokage.

But he persevered and led Konoha through two Shinobi Wars and won, so his Will Of Fire still had some of its flames in it. He had enough time left in his old body to make Konoha greater still by using the Uchiha and Uzumaki to create a union that would pave the way for Konoha's future. While he did make a promise to his successor, Minato Namikaze, to take care of his daughter, the job of Hokage to Konoha was of greater necessity. So he used his successors daughter to gain a weapon for the village since he knew that Kumo had a trained jinchuuriki, and another along the way. He also used Yami by getting him close to Naruko and Satsuki so he could have a reason to stay in the village.

He was no foolish, Hiruzen knew the boy well enough to know that if Yami had no ties to the village he would leave, there would be simply nothing to keep him in the village. He also knew that Naruko was already very powerful, he figured ever since she was born Naruko would be the one to carry Konoha to greatness. With Yami by her side, she would only get stronger to overcome any obstacle and would be able to crush any that would dare to threaten Konoha. Then when they have children and Naruko becomes Hokage, the village would have its age of peace and new powerhouses would be born in the form of the Uzumaki/Uchiha hybrids. The balance of power would shift in Konoha's favor and all would be under Konoha's rule, this was his plan.

However, there were some complications. For starters Naruko, Satsuki and Yami were not as malleable as he would have liked. They were quite untrusting of Konoha other than either their teammates or their sensei which was Team 11 and Team 7 respectively. But things would move into place, it had to be, there was so much that had been sacrificed to get to this moment. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened and Yami and Nihila were revealed to his eyes. He set aside his paperwork and placed his pencil down on the desk, and looked towards the Uchiha with rapt eyes.

The Sarutobi then spoke with authority "Yami, it has been two days, your estimated time of completion was eight hours, what happened."

Yami looked to Nihila who nodded and informed the Hokage of the prior events, other than their relationship, the Root ambush attempt of course and _that_.

Hiruzen smiled at the turn of events, the village has acquired yet another summoning contract through Yami, so that would make Konoha be the village that holds the Monkey, Toad, Slug, Turtle, Dog, and Dragon Contracts. Even though the more known one's are or would be the Toad, Slug, and Dragon Contracts. But for now, it was time to address his subordinate.

Hiruzen spoke up again "So she is joining the village?"

Nihila scrunched the eyebrows on her beautiful face and replied "No, I am joining Yami and his clan as his mate."

At Hiruzen's questionable gaze Yami spoke up "She means she's my girlfriend."

The Sarutobi nodded but addressed the Uchiha clan leader with a frown "With your A-Rank mission complete, your payment will be sent to you via mail"(AN: Don't know if that's how they do it but we'll just say that's how it is until clarified)

Yami nodded and both the Uchiha and the female dragon made their way out of the office oblivious to the Hokage's scheming mind.

* * *

**Outside Uchiha Compound**

Yami and Nihila were walking right to the door of the main house of the Uchiha compound that were basically the home of his mates that were in the physical world. Nihila chuckled and said, "So how will you explain this to your other mates Yami?"

Yami merely shrugged "I told you before, since I am under the CRA I am expected to have multiple spouses. That and I wouldn't be able to choose between them." He would love each of them too much to make any of the others to suffer.

Nihila smiled "You truly care for them? Don't you?"

Yami smiled as well "I'd face the world for them, and I may have just met you days ago, I would do the same for you. You want to go to a restaurant tomorrow night?"

Nihila made a confused face and said "What's a restaurant?"

Yami widened his eyes, he had completely forgotten since the Dragon Clan was on the other side of the world it wouldn't ha-.

Soft laughter brought his thought process to an end and he looked at his emerald-eyed girlfriend laughing at him.

Nihila managed to calm herself down and she spoke "I was kidding, my clan goes to this part of the world and live as if we were humans, we didn't stay long though, it was mostly to keep in contact with current events."

Yami smiled a bit at the joke, opened the doors ready to hear his loved ones yelling "Hi!" to him but he hears nothing, he then looks around and sees not one thing has changed since he was last here. Then it all came back to him, Team 7 was on a mission as well. Suddenly Yami looked slammed the palm of his hand to his forehead, cursing himself for forgetting such a crucial fact well now what was he supposed to do, his date with Nihila was tomorrow and he wanted to do something beneficial right now.

That was when he was spoken to by his Otsutsuki ancestor **"Why don't you train with your Team?"**

Yami contemplated the idea, it would help them better understand one another and it would allow for each of them to grow as a unit, besides it would be nice to have guy friends once in a while. So he spoke aloud to Nihila "Well since it seems that none of them are here, how about we go to my Teams training ground and see if they are there so we could train."

Nihila replied "That's alright with me, how strong are they?" she questioned, and right after that the two started moving across rooftops to get to the training ground.

The Uchiha spoke again "My Teammate Kitsuke is most definitely not Genin level, he is Mid to High-Chunin his Kenjutsu is great, however, he needs to refine his Taijutsu it seems that he mostly kept to his Kenjutsu training and neglected his hand to hand combat."

The female dragon them asked, "What about the other?"

The dragon summoner replied "His name is Sai, I didn't get to see much of what he could do besides making those Ink animals, and with his tanto, I can assume he's had Kenjutsu training. He is also very good at stealth to be able to get the drop on Yamato either that or because he was entirely focused on us." he didn't call Yamato sensei because he was already far more powerful than the man and knew everything that Yamato was teaching them.

After a bit of time of brief silence, the duo arrived at the training ground and bore witness to the remaining members of Team battling against two other members of Team Nine, which were made up of Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyūga. Sai and Kitsuke were facing Neji and Lee respectively and were at a standstill for the most part with Yamato, Guy, and Tenten standing on the sidelines.

Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, black eyes, thick bushy eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style, he wore orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket which was the only thing that partially covered the *shivers* horrendous green jumpsuit, he also wore his forehead protector on a red cloth around his waist like a belt. Tenten had brown hair and brown eyes and wore her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. She had on a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons and dark green pants. She also wore a pouch that was adjusted to her thigh, her forehead protector and sandals were both blue. Neji had long brown hair, and wore a beige-colored shirt, with a dull blue shirt beneath it, and had on mesh armor beneath that. He also wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail a few inches above the end of it. He wore a black forehead protector, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face. They're final teammate Lee, was basically a mini-clone of Guy, Nuff said. What, DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GET TO THE ACTION OR NOT!

The Readers (AN:That's you by the way;) then yelled to me **"YES!" **

Lets do it then.

Anyways, the four would have continued battling one another had it not been for the two new arrivals that jumped from the treeline and landed on the ground. Team Twelve relaxed when they saw who it was but they didn't know who was accompanying him, while Team Nine kept themselves on guard but they relaxed a bit from seeing the other team completely relax.

Yamato spoke up to alleviate Team Nine's tension "It's okay he is my other student." with that the others visibly relaxed.

Kitsuke grinned and said "Hey Yami, you just your got back from your solo mission?"

Sai 'smiled' and spoke to Kitsuke "Clearly he's back Dickless, he is right in front of us."

Kitsuke's grin turned right into a frown in record time, he then yelled straight in Sai's uncaring face "I AM NOT DICKLESS! AND ALL I WANTED TO KNOW IF HE CAME RIGHT TO US AFTER GOING TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE!"

"If you're not dickless then why are you yelling?" was the pale teen's ever calm reply.

"BECAUSE YOU...RAGHHHH!" Kitsuke said before charging at Sai who had brought out the tanto that was on his back and blocked his strike. As Kitsuke was raining down his vengeance upon Sai, Yami was merely looking on with a deadpan. The Uchiha then turned to the snickering female dragon and stated "Do you see what I have to deal with?" that sentence merely made her laugh out loud. Yami then reached behind his back and grabbed Shadeslicer that was attached to its sheath and was taking it out slowly.

Hearing the slow unsheathing of a sword made both Kitsuke and even Sai shiver in fear or in Sai's case for an unknown reason only that it coincided with Yami. They both stopped their bout and looked at the coal colored eyed teenager that was slowly approaching both of them with his sword fully out.

Tenten watched this happening on the sidelines and seen the two people that her teammates were having trouble fighting against shaking at the mere sight of this guy that came out of nowhere. Tenten looked to her sensei and said "Sensei, who is that why are they so afraid of him."

The eccentric jonin looked to Yamato since he most likely would know, he was not disappointed "While Yami may be my student in name, I have actually not taught him anything since he knew pretty much everything I would have taught him. So since he doesn't need to learn from me, he helps me teach the other two with what they need help with. However, that mostly includes him fighting both of them at the same time and every time they lose in the most painful ways. But he heals them up after every spar, and every time, they get stronger."

Guy held his hand in a fist right in front of him, he closed his eyes and started crying tears of jo-YOUTH that flowed down his face and then spoke aloud with his tone filled with emotion "Such dedication to one's training and to his own teammates. It fills me with such joy to see this...LEE!"

Said Genin merely looked towards his mentor and replied "Guy-sensei?"

His mentor spoke back to him seconds later "Lee, that boy-no that MAN, he shall be your eternal rival but first you must challenge him to find out!"

Lee gasped and spoke with a calm voice, to him at least "Guy-sensei, I WILL challenge him if I can not defeat him I will run twenty-five laps around the village."

Guy placed a hand on Lee's shoulder and said "I shall join on it, for we will have the power of Youth to guide us on our endeavor."

Everyone else, except the fighting teammates of Team 11, was looking at the green duo with wide eyes at what the two hand-to-hand combat specialists were planning on doing.

Away from the craziness, we find ourselves at the beginning of the battle with Yami Vs Sai and Kitsuke, the Uchiha blocked at slash to his right hip from his sword by his sword-wielding teammate, he also threw two kunai that were thin and the sides were colored red and the middle of the kunai were black, finally the handles on all of them had red grips on them. The kunai that were thrown sliced clean through the Ink tigers that were attempting to blindside him from the back, he then pushed away Kitsuke with his blade and proceeded to kick him in the face which made him back up a few steps from being dazed. Yami didn't relax in the slightest since he had to cut the ink animals sent after him to pieces, he also looked up to see an ink bird flying in the air with Sai perched right on top of it writing more animals to attack him. So with the distance between them, Yami channeled chakra to Shadeslicer and made a frontal strike and out of the blade came a line of chakra that went straight for where Sai's bird would be. Commanding his bird to dodge the chakra slash helped him avoid falling to the ground, he came to the conclusion that staying in the air would merely harm him further than help him so he further commanded the enlarged bird construct to land so he could fight Yami on the ground.

Back at the ground, Yami was repeatedly dodging strikes from Kitsuke's katana and found in opening in the Nagori's defense and so he dropped to the floor while dodging a strike that was aiming to behead him. The overpowered Uchiha then kicked the green-eyed teenager right in the chin making him fly in the air but he had quickly backflipped in the air in an attempt to land right on his feet which succeeded. He was about to run towards the Uchiha again when he was stopped by the tanto that appeared right in front of him to stop him from going further.

Sai spoke up "Dickless, instead of fighting Kami alone, why don't we do it together to have a better chance of winning." the Kami name was merely Sai's nickname for Yami, it was a play at his name so it kind of irritated him every time he heard Sai say, well that and he would rather not be the God of Light since it most likely would be quite boring. So with that irritation in mind, he decided to get rid of it, by releasing it in the form of punches, kicks, and slashes upon Sai's body. He dashed forward quickly parrying the katana aiming for him but he returned the attack by kicking Kitsuke in the chest and away from both him and Sai which was what he wanted. Yami parried a strike from Sai and formed a sealless Shadow clone and sent it to battle his sword-wielding teammate, in the next second both teammates landed themselves in a clash between their blades with seemingly neither side gaining the advantage.

Yami spoke up since there wasn't anyone around to hear them since he brought both of these two away from the others "So Sai, when were you gonna tell us you were a Root member?"

Eyes widening, Sai backed up to have some space between him and the Uchiha but he made the mistake of looking into Yami's black eyes that turned into the famous Sharingan which had trapped him in a Genjutsu the moment they activated. In the Genjutsu Yami walked to Sai, who of which was tied up against a tree glaring right at him, Yami merely spoke again "I know that you are a Root member Sai, but I also know why. You were an orphan taken in by Danzo, from there he conditioned you to become the 'perfect shinobi'. A person without emotions since that old fool believes emotions are merely a hindrance, *whispers* well at least from what the memories showed me.*Stops whispering* But anyways I know at least you are not as bad as the rest of them, while you were reported to retain at least a few your emotions, you were still important enough to not be killed off...yet."

Sai didn't stay silent long "How do you know all this?"

Yami wondered if he should even answer the question truthfully but he asked a question of his own "If I tell you, will you help me take down Danzo?"

Sai took a while to answer but when he did he said "How can I be sure that you won't kill me when you get the information you need?"

Yami frowned and replied, "You can't, you just have to trust me."

Biting his lip Sai spoke again "Even if I wanted to I can't. *Shows tongue that had a seal under it, then closes his mouth* I can't talk about what I know anyways."

Yami then disabled the Genjutsu and Sai awoke looking at Yami's deadpanned face "Is that all really, that's just a seal that restricts your ability to speak about certain things. *Looked right at the seal that was on the back of his neck* And the one on the back of your neck is programmed to fry your brain if you even make an attempt to talk about Root in any sort of way. It's a good seal, an expert at Fuinjutsu would have trouble breaking this, but a Master at the art would be able to break them with ease. Like this." Yami channeled chakra to his right index and middle fingers and within a few seconds they were shrouded with a blue aura, Yami then quickly wrote in midair which formed kanji but only when the needed high concentration of chakra that gave his fingers the ability to basically write in midair. Anyways after he wrote the seal in midair, he placed his palm against the frozen kanji and channeled the same concentration of chakra to his palm and all of the kanji that he wrote shrunk then formed into a square formation and they were on Yami's palm or they appeared to be. In reality the kanji were merely attached to the chakra that Yami coated his palm with so they could be easily attached to whatever he wanted, Yami then pressed his palm that contained the seal against the seal on Sai's neck.

Sai gritted his teeth since his neck and tongue were hurting from the removal of the seal, fortunately, when Yami took his hand away, the seal was gone and all that was there was a red patch of skin. Sai looked up at Yami and said "What about the one on my tongue?"

Yami only smirked then said, "Well, the two seals were actually connected with one another, they were configured so that should one of them be destroyed it would automatically fry your brain so I used that link to instead destroy both at the same time, that answer your question?"

Sai nodded and was prepared to speak to Yami but both were interrupted when the clone of Yami made its way into the clearing while having Kitsuke over his right shoulder, while holding his blade in his left hand. Deciding that now wasn't the time to speak to one another, Yami took Kitsuke from the clone and dispelled the it with the sword clattering on the ground, the Uchiha was about to wake up his resting teammate when Sai grabbed his shoulder gaining his attention.

Sai spoke "How about I wake him up, you go on ahead and go back to the teams. I'll make sure dickless wakes up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Yami jogged back to the two teams leaving a maliciously smiling Sai that was slowly taking out his paintbrush and ink.

* * *

**Back To Team Nine, Yamato, and Nihila**

Yami had just arrived to witness his dragon girlfriend going up against Guy, he merely quirked up his eyebrow about to ask Yamato what happened.

But it seems the man already knew what he was going to say "He challenged her to a fight since he wanted to see how strong she was, they've been fighting each other a few minutes after you three left."

The Uchiha nodded his head, glad that Nihila wasn't trying to kill the man for how...eccentric the man was. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Lee appeared right in front of him with his hands clenched in front of him and a sparkle in his eye.

Lee spoke up enthusiastically "Yami Uchiha, I Rock Lee challenge you to a fight. *He got into his Strong Fist stance* You may use any skills you have at your disposal to defeat me while I will fight you with my Taijutsu."

Yami smirked, this guy had guts and didn't care who he fought as long as he had a good fight, he would indulge the clone of Guy.

Yami replied, "Ok, but instead I'll use only my fists, just like you will do the same to me."

Lee gained an angered expression and spoke up "Why will you not go fight against me using your full power while I would use mine?"

"Why won't you?" was Uchiha's reply.

Lee was silent for a second before speaking again "I am unable use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu since I have no talent in either, so I train with Guy-sensei in order to be one of the strongest shinobi with only using Taijutsu. What's your reason?"

Yami smiled at his words, this guy didn't let his problem hold him down, instead, it merely made him want to become even stronger. So he answered Lee "You wouldn't be able to handle my full power." he didn't mean for it to sound harsh but that was the truth.

Lee narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha "Why, because I can't use chakra like you can?" he spat.

Yami's smile transformed into a frown at his angered reply, "I don't need chakra to knock you out, all I need is one hit."

With the challenge set, Lee dashed forward surprising Yami with his speed but he was used to this so he dodged and kept on dodging all of the other punches and kicks that were headed his way, he was moving so fast that he was leaving afterimages in his wake. Lee seeing that his initial assault wasn't working, jumped up and was kicking at Yami's face but each strike was blocked by his opponent's forearms. His last kick allowed him to jump off the future clan leaders' arm and backflip onto the ground. Lee ran right up to Yami rapidly punching him or at least trying to, all of the hits were being blocked just as fast as he was sending them. Sadly Yami had enough of the 'fight' and decided to end it, he dodged the right hook for his face and sent his fist right into Lee's face which sent him all the way across from him and right to the ground by Tenten and Neji.

Yami spoke to the two teammates that were checking over they're unconscious teammate, "Tell this to him when he wakes, 'Train, get stronger. Once you believe that you have gotten way more powerful than when you first faced me, we will fight again."

After his words, Yami looked up. The sun was fading and night was fast approaching, he made his way to the black and white-haired woman who had stopped her fight the moment both her and Guy heard Lee crash into the ground. Yami started "It's getting dark, let's go to m-our home."

So both of them started walking only sparing a moment to look and struggle not to laugh at the words that were drawn on Kitsuke's face, the genin didn't know himself why people were looking at him funny or why they were smiling at him but he asked no questions. Pity, if he did, he would have been saved the embarrassment he would later feel when walking home to the village.

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Compound**

The time it took to go from the training ground and back to the compound wasn't long at all but along the way Nihila started asking questions, one's that he would rather not answer.

"Why were they wearing those..._things._" was one of them but Yami didn't blame her for wanting to know, hell he himself wanted to know but he didn't want to remember what the damn things looked like or worse the Genjutsu that both Guy and Lee can use whenever they get...emotional. When the Sharingan wielder first witnessed that evil sight, he was blinded at first reasonably so but the next moment was not pretty, for the duo at least. To this day he still had not found a way to be able to stop that infernal genjutsu but it didn't matter at the moment all that mattered wa-

His thought process was finished the moment he felt an ache in his chest, he rarely felt such irritation but he knew what it meant and so he had to be quick.

Yami spoke lowly to his mate "Nihila..."

Nihila raised a brow and looked to him "Hmm?"

A thud was heard, and then Yami spoke "Goodnight." he knocked her out by chopping her in the back of her neck and caught her. After all that was _his _rule whenever he came around, it wasn't often but when he did visit, he always had something for him. Yami's eyes flashed to the Tenseigan with merely a blink, the eyes merely glowed a bit brighter than normal before changing back into his coal-related orbs.

Afterward, Yami walked up the steps to his home while carrying his mate bridal style, the Uchiha opened the door after unlocking which gave him the sight of his empty and lonely living room. Yami smiled, he hoped Naruko and Satsuki would get back quicker but he would wait, he always would. But now however was time for him to move not rest, so he walked down the hallway and to his room, and after opening the door he had found his bed that was shared with the others and laid down the sleeping beauty. He also moved the strand of hair that covered a bit of her face and placed it back with the rest, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and closed the door. Yami walked back to the living room and sat down at a chair in the corner, and looked right at the dining table in the living room, right at S who was sitting in the chair while in his left hand he was holding a katana that was in a black scabbard. It had a golden handguard and a deep navy patina blue, it was also shaped like two hexagons each with gold dot pattern patches and in a grove like motif with gold rings, inside of which are various circles in clusters of three, arranged in triangular patterns. The gold blade collar is also with a similar embossed pattern, while the handle wrapping sported a vague infinity symbol-like pattern.

S stood up and smiled and spoke "Hey kid, ya miss me?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I felt like I wanted to leave you guys and girls hanging on the edge of your seats so you don't bail on the story. I know we didn't really get much done besides a few interesting things but the next chapter will be a bit fun while also having the needed downtime, well you'll see when it happens.**

**But for now let's get to the ending shall we?**

**Now As Always Review And...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**


	8. A Wave Of Events

**Hey Everyone, sorry this one took a little longer, I've been swamped with schoolwork so I've been trying to keep up, School is something I just can't escape.**

**Now As Always Please Favorite Or Follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Movies, shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or will be.**

**Enjoy the Chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

Yami stared at S's smiling expression, he flickered his gaze to the katana after a few seconds, he could sense the power the katana wielded and it interested him. He also wandered just where S gets the weapons that he gave him, but it was most likely something he would find out later so he would table it now just like all the other times he thought of the question.

Having enough of the collective silence Yami spoke first "What do you need S?"

S walked over to Yami and replied to him "Really, no hello to me? Fine, be like that. It's not like this super cool sword is for you or anything. Nope not at all." S crossed his arms and looked away but peeled open his right eye to see if Yami would be interested in the sword.

"Okay enough of this foolishness." He was.

S stopped his little chirade and uncrossed his arm then looked at Yami in the face appearing serious for the moment.

"Alright then, I need you to take down some interdimensional creatures that are wreaking havoc at a village, luckily none of the Great Villages have taken notice so by the time you done it will merely seem like a tale to the rest of the world." It may seem cruel to the survivors but it's best if no one would find out about extradimensional creatures. There would probably be too many people in the loony bin for there to be enough room for the actual loony people. 'Damn it now I'm getting paranoid' thought S.

"Ok, so what are their strengths and weakness?" Yami ready trying to plan out

S obeyed his request "The creatures are called Reavers, they look liked anthropomorphic wolves but they are nothing like them, they can consume the souls of any creature they come in contact with. They use the darkness of the souls the consume to grow stronger, to be able to kill them you must find the focus of their own soul. It will appear as a bright white light on their body, the location differs on everyone of them. That is the only way to kill them, if you cut off any part of their bodies or hurt them in any way, they will just regenerate it with the power of the souls they absorbed. However, this *Holds up the katana* will make it much easier."

Yami then asked "How so?"

The reply was quick "This katana is the Yamato, a devil arm."

Yami raised one of his eyebrows, "Devil Arm? What is that?"

S merely waved his unoccupied hand and said "Nope don't ask that I don't feel like explaining it, just know that Yamato is a sentient sword that can cut through dimensions but it while it has it's own power, Yamato depends of the power of his wielder. But he won't just be wielded by anybody, he requires someone with a strength greater than his own to be able to accept them."

Yami smirked "Well I know he'll accept me."

S tossed Yamato in the air and Yami caught it with his left hand. Immediately once his hand made contact with the scabbard a blue flame shrouded his hand, he felt an a large prescence wash over him. It threatened to rip him apart, but that's when Yami released his own dominance upon the being which made it submit to him, the sword had accepted him as his wielder as expected.

"Great job Yamito you won" was said from S

"What did you just call me you fool?"

"Yami plus Yamato equals Yamito cool right."

"You will die now."

"Wait! I gave you the sword!"

"I don't care."

S teleported away just as Yami was about to walk towards him, the Uchiha glared at the wall and said "You didn't even say where I have to go." Suddenly his mind was filled with the knowledge of where to go, the special abilities of Yamato and in his previously unoccupied right hand was a book of combos with Yamato. He formed a Shadow Clone to read it in detail, while he would be moving to the destination that he was given, his clone would read the book memorizing in great detail and when done it would disperse and the info would be given to Yami. It's even better that Yami can use his Sharingan to memorize the information the moment he see's it, so it would most likely would be done with the book within a few seconds. So he quickly walked out the door and locked it when he departed and then dashed to the tree's zipping across the treeline arrive to a village a few miles away from Konoha and he was hoping he would be in time to save some of the residents of the village.

* * *

**A Few Miles Away From Konoha**

Yami channeled chakra to his left hand hand foot that were attached to the tree trunk as he was looking over the village had fires and smoke erupted from parts of itself. The chakra abomination jumped far into the air with the wind keeping his hair flattened against the top of his head. He then started descending to the ground but he didn't bother to soften his impact with his chakra since his durability would be able to handle the impact. He landed on the ground while crumbling the earth beneath his body, he looked around quickly while keeping Yamato sheathed. Yami stepped over the crater he made, and looked around while hearing the screams of people and the Reavers growling around.

He turned on the heel of his right foot and slammed Yamato into the abdomen of one of the wolf-like creatures, he then removed Yamato from the sheath to pierce through the soul of the Reaver. He had seen it the moment he attacked the creature but he knew it was not going to be that easy with all of them but he would be prepared. Yami didn't have to wait long since the Reavers decided at that moment to show themselves, some came from houses of the dead occupants, some came from roofs, others appeared from alleyways. In merely a few seconds the Uchiha was surrounded by at least twenty Reavers that were currently snarling at him with hunger in their eyes. Yami moved his head to the side to avoid a claw strike to the face, then he slashed off the arm that belonged to the Reaver currently behind him but it didn't live long since Yamato pierced right through its thigh which was where it's soul was.

He removed Yamato from its scabbard in order to slash through three of the Reavers the jumped at him from the roofs, two of them landed while one of them disintegrated like the rest. But the life they had was over with a well-executed Judgement Slash that encompassed both of them, Yami dashed to a roof in order to escape the Reavers that were converging on his last location. He fired a blue energy slash from Yamato at the converging Wolf anthro-like creatures which had resulted in one of them getting hit but that changed when that one slash erupted into thirty with a blue bubble covering them. The attack had destroyed at most five of the eight that were in the middle of the road but he quickly had to grab a Reaver's arm and slam the thing straight through the roof and into the house. Yami ducked under another Reaver that tried to take off his head and spun around to heel kick another straight into the ground below, it attempted to get up but when Yamato was sent straight into its arm it disintegrated.

Yami dashed to Yamato and quickly grabbed it then proceeded to bisect a two Reavers behind him, he sheathed Yamato which resulted in the two disappearing into black smoke. When it seemed that all was at least a bit calm Yami ran towards the smoke on the other side of the settlement in order to end the rest of the Reavers. As he was running towards the area he had run into a few more of them but the number of Reavers were quickly lowering thanks to Yami cutting the Reavers to shreds, literally. But as he got closer to the largest fire which was causing all the smoke, he was feeling a dark aura wash over him. Yami looked around, a few minutes ago there was screams and roars coming from this area in the village as well as other area's but now all was silent which did not help Yami think of a good fate for the villagers.

Yami saw a human corpse in a doorway laid down with it's back facing the sky and the door was ajar, the Uchiha saw that the arms were thin, incredibly so. So he turned the corpse around to reveal an emaciated body without eye's with more black veins around the body, or at least of what he could see, and they all converged towards the eyes.

Hearing a crumble of wood and a large shadow appearing over him, Yami sighed and said exasperated "Oh great." Yami rolled to the left, just in time to escape the fists of the large version of a Reaver. The black eyed teenager unsheathed Yamato and seen a basketball sized white beacon right in the middle of its chest. So he slashed and blue energy flew right through the creatures chest which included its soul. Unfortunately this time all it did was clutch the beacon in what seemed like pain but it wasn't dead.

It made his job harder well unless he used some of his power, but he wanted to use that move he learned from the book. Yami jumped on the arm of the 17 foot large beast and proceeded to jump on top of it's head and then he jumped into the air while channeling his chakra to Yamato. When Yami faced the Large Reaver, he let Yamato out of the scabbard and flew towards the beast slashed across it while landing on the ground in a crouch. Yami jumped towards the Large Reaver multiple times all in one second, and in the final one he faced opposite to his opponent and finally sheathed Yamato. The action had resulted in the soul absorbing creature having multiple lacerations over its body but it didn't have time to wonder how this happened because it dispersed since it's soul was destroyed.

Yami looked at the fully sheathed Yamato and said in a joyful tone "Oh yeah, your my primary sword from now on." Yami then created ten Shadow Clones and spoke with authority "Find some survivors if you can and get them to a nearby village, change your appearances too." He didn't need them spreading rumors about him helping them, even though it is true. At his silence the clones dispersed, they each had enough chakra to last for a week so they didn't have to worry about dispersing too early. With his clones gone the Sharingan wielder disappeared with the wind, jumping on the branches quickly to arrive to Konoha fast enough to go to sleep though most likely not as much as he would want after this night.

* * *

**Yami's Mindscape**

Yami's mindscape appeared as many islands with each island representing parts of his mind such as memories, it appeared as a regular green grass area but the tree's instead of regular green leaves they had each of Yami's memories on them. His dreams, goals, knowledge, powers, and will. Each island had a word on he side of it, another proof of which island was which. There was another island that was used for Kaguya to watch through Yami's eyes.

While Yami was dashing to Konoha, and Kaguya was watching through his point of view, a red shroud appeared on one of the islands, one that wasn't mentioned it attached itself to the grey grass island. The red aura seeped deep into the island before disappearing into the island, the word on the island was Soul.

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Compound**

Yami landed on the ground after a few minutes of jumping from tree to tree to get to Konoha, and now since he was here there would be only one thing he would do. Sleep, that's it. So after locking the door behind him, Yami was prepared to walk to his room and change into some relaxing clothes and go to sleep, he would make a seal for Yamato tomorrow but that plan was wasted when he saw S sleeping on the couch. With a twitching eyebrow, the exasperated Uchiha pinched the middle of his nose in mental exhaustion, he then proceeded to get behind the couch and he proceeded to grab the bottom of the couch and lift it to launch the sleeping unknown entity right off the couch and onto the floor. The result was completely unexpected.

The brown-haired man was still sleeping, it was only making Yami more annoyed so all he did was make a sequence of seals and fired water from his mouth which soaked S and the floor he was laying on. S woke up saying "WHAT!? WHERE!? WHY!? WHO!? *He looked at Yami's irritated face* oh it's just you Yami."

Yami merely spoke up despite how irritated he was with this display "It's done, I killed all of the Reavers in the minor village you told me to go to."

S got up and had a serious expression and he said "Good, now we don't have to worry about soul absorbing creatures taking down entire villages, so tell me. What do you think of Yamato?"

Yami let a smile grace his face and replied "Yamato is a great katana, it increases my speed as well as my perception and reflexes, and although I didn't use any of the combos, I did use Judgement Slash which helps my fights out a lot."

S nodded sagely and spoke again "Alright then, I guess my job is done here. I'll see you later when I have need of you." he then disappeared in a flash of white light.

Yami only shook his head and opened the door to his bedroom and closed eager to finally get some sleep, at least for a few hours. After all, some sleep is better than none.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Yami woke up to the sunlight shining in his eyes, he blearily blinked them as they were adjusting which only took a few seconds, once they did he looked to the weight on the weight on his chest to see Nihila laying on top of him. Yami didn't want to risk waking the female dragon up, so he made a Shadow Clone so it could make breakfast for both him and Nihila while he laid down holding the black and white haired beauty in his arms which was something the clone was grumbling about.

Yami thought to himself planning what he and Nihila could do for their date, he could cook for her, go fight against multiple beasts in the Forest of Death, talk to one another. Even though he had been with the four loves of his life for a quite awhile, he knew he loved them but he could not figure out how to be romantic to them. 'Maybe I should ask Kitsuke, I always saw him reading that orange book, what was it...Make-Out-Series?' Yami's thoughts were put on hold when he felt a hand on the side of his face, he saw Nihila looking at him with a smile across her face, she said "What's that delicious smell?"

Yami replied, "My clone made breakfast for us, your ready to eat I take it?"

She nodded. Whatever the food it was it smelled great. So they both got up and walked to the kitchen eager to eat the food that the clone had cooked for them.

The moment Nihila laid her emerald orbs on the breakfast prepared for them, she started salivating, the morning meal was Fried Rice with eggs and corned beef on the side. Yami was about to shake her shoulder to see what had gotten into her but was unable to as Nihila disappeared in speeds comparable to the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God and the Fourth Raikage's Lightning Armor. With no words, Yami only shook his head and sat down on the chair and started eating but there would not be silence during this meal.

"So Yami, can you tell me about your other mates?" Nihila spoke inquisitively.

Yami gulped the rest of the food he had in his mouth and replied "Naruko, I had met her before any of loved ones. I had met her when I was training alone in a field. "*Yami chuckles* She was trying to spy on me so she could get more powerful. Needless to say I caught her and decided to train her since she had such a strong dream to become Hokage. I just wanted to help her become Hokage." The Uchiha spoke.

Yami continued "Satsuki, I shared pain with her with both of us losing our parents to the same people, we know that Itachi was innocent but I don't know who the masked man was." But Yami would find out, he already had a spy network currently active, spies of his contacted him recently of a masked man matching Yami's description meeting the leader of The Land Of Rain. The leader was only known by the name of Pain, and by the populace their God, it was said, before Pain it would always rainin the village but wherever he was, there would be no raindrops of rain. The man had also taken down the former leader Hanzō The Salamander and he was a powerhouse of his own since he had taken down the Sannin in their Prime, he had even named them but he is not what matters.

"Satsuki and I do not just share a bond between clansmen but through our hearts, she loves tomatoes but no matter how many time Naruko tries, Satsuki never fell in love with Ramen like Naruko did. Both of them, they are the perfect team, when they fight against me I see the unity they have with one another as if they were siblings.

There are two others in my...harem if you want to call it that, the one I know more is Kaguya, while she was very nice to me, she had a very complicated history and I understood this a lot more when she had finished her life story."

Nihila spoke with a curious tone "Why is that?"

Yami replied, "You'll have to ask her that yourself." Nihila rose an eyebrow wondering how she could be able to speak to the person that is basically in Yami's mind.

But Yami's next words explained it all for her "I can allow you to talk with Kaguya, we just have to be in direct contact."

Yami then got back to his topic of conversation "Kaguya...admittedly it took me a while to see her in a romantic view since I always viewed her as an older sister, but she herself didn't realize her own feelings for...reasons. Unfortunately, I can't tell you why since it's her secret."

At the same moment, Kaguya spoke, **"Thank you Yami."**

Said teenager only mentally smiled and continued with his audible conversation "She has taught me things that have made me what I am today and she has told me of something that must be stopped." he was informed by Kaguya that she had created Zetsu to bring her back but she has not thought about it until now. So they would have to speak with him to gain information.

"I even told her that one day, I'll free her." Yami finished.

Nihila gained a confused expression and spoke "Wait, free her? What do you mean by that?"

Yami replied after a few seconds "Kaguya doesn't have a body of her own, or to have a more correct statement, Kaguya's original body is already being used at the moment and so I just have to create her a new one." the young man thought that the answer would satisfy Nihila.

It didn't.

"But what happened to her original body, and how will you even be able to make her a new one." the female dragon clearly wasn't going to let up on this.

The black-eyed young man sighed and replied "First, her original body...we don't know what happened to it besides it possibly being used to absorb the Tailed Beasts and that is all I'm gonna say about it until after this conversation."

Finally, we have reached Kurami, I can't exactly tell you what she is so you will have to wait. But she is the more recent addition to our little family, she started out aggressive towards us and at first, we didn't know why but after her telling me about her past, I found her reaction to us at justified. Again I can't tell you who she exactly is until I get permission. But while I haven't known her all that long, I still feel greatly for her." it was mostly because he would expose Naruko's status as a Jinchuuriki and that was something he wouldn't tell anyone without her expressed permission.

Nihila nodded at his statement and all was silent again until Yami got up and grabbed his plate as well as hers, he went into the kitchen to do the dishes. While he was busy the female dragon was walking around the house inspecting everything, she was merely memorizing the house so she would be able to move around in it instinctually. She kept doing so until she got to the front door, she then opened it and she looked outside to the cement ground that the Uchiha compound lived on. Nihila stepped outside enjoying the pure fresh air, it felt amazing to be here and hear the sounds of nature, sadly this was deprived of her while she lived with the Dragon clan since what creature would be willing to share a space with a multitude of dragons. She was broken out of his reverie she heard the creaking wood behind her so she looked to behind her and saw Yami standing on his wooden porch with a sheathed katana in his left hand.

The Uchiha was smiling the female dragon, he saw her enjoy the moment of being outside and not having to worry about going places or fighting, speaking of fighting it was time to ask her for that spar. "Do you want to get rid of this energy and spar?"

Nihila grinned at his words "In what way? Do we fight in battle? Or in bed~?" she spoke seductively. The deadpan he sent her made her giggle a bit.

But she was taken off guard when Yami suddenly appeared right behind her, "And what if I did want to take you to the bedroom, then slowly dominate you while you scream my name?" he then wrapped his arms around her, she then started blushing from the mental images the conversation was creating. However, before any of that was going to take place, Yami disentangled himself from the blackette and spoke "But, we have a big day ahead of us and we can't stay cooped up in the house now can we?" he didn't need to look at Nihila to know that she was glaring right at his back.

Nihila finished her glaring and only sighed and shook her head "Ooooh, you have no idea of what you just started you handsome asshole."

* * *

**The Land Of Waves *Same Time***

The scene was of a bridge covered in fog with the entirety of Team 7; with the bridge builder Tazuna behind them, facing off against three people. The more noticeable was a tall and noticeably muscular man with light grayish skin, short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and seemingly no eyebrows. He was wearing bandages that acted as a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore a forehead protector sideways on his head but it had Kiri's symbol on it with a scratch across the metal symbolizing he was a Missing-Nin, sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. This was Zabuza Momochi, a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri and the wielder of the Kubikiribōchō.

His partner was of an unknown gender thanks to the white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched on the top. His outfit, on the other hand, consisted of a green haori with white trimmings and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails matching the blue-green color. His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. The young man also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it.

The final person had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and having dark, full lips. The man wore a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was a purple, light brown belt, a light grey pants and he had bandages covering most of his body, his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his shin bones. This man was Raiga another member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri and wielder of the Kiba Blades.

Kakashi had a kunai out in his right hand ready to strike at a moments notice, he started giving out orders "Sakura, stay and guard Tazuna. Naruko, Satsuki you two take on Zabuza's accomplices, I will handle Zabuza myself." His students nodded and he dashed right in front of Zabuza with his kunai poised to strike his neck but it was stopped by the large cleaver-like blade that was named Kubikiribocho.

While he was battling the large man, Naruko was clashing her katana with Raiga's Kiba's blades while Satsuki was facing Haku in Taijutsu and was finding that her opponent was equal to her, for now. Naruko held her katana diagonally to block both of the Kiba blades, she then pushed the man away from her and jumped off of her right foot attempting to bisect the man. However, Raiga quickly blocked the strike with his left blade and attempted to cut off her arm with the right blade, which proved useless when she threw her arm out with all her strength and knocked the blade away as well as bruising the man's hand.

Unfortunately, the man kicked her in the gut and away from himself, he sped to his fallen blade and grabbed it. He then slashed lightning at the Uzumaki girl but Naruko crouched and channeled wind chakra into her katana and slashed a blade of wind chakra to the incoming lightning and both elements clashed at one another and disappeared. Naruko jumped from her crouch and landed two slashes to Raiga's blocked Kiba blades. Once her feet landed on the ground, the blond backed up to dodge the dual blades that threatened to behead her, she then crouched and landed a long slash on the man's midsection. She rolled away from the kick to her head and positioned her katana right above her head effectively keeping both of the blades away from her head.

Naruko grinned and channeled chakra to her back and orange chakra chains flew out of her back and knocking Raiga away from her.

Raiga stood up and wiped away the blood on his chin, he spoke "What the hell, the Adamantium Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki clan. This brat is an Uzumaki."

Naruko turned around and yelled out "AND DAMN PROUD OF IT!" She then sent her chains towards Raiga.

The man had to jump away from the chains that destroyed the area right in front of him, however a moment later he felt pain in his arm and seen the Uzumaki brats katana sticking out of it. He looked in front of him to see her right above him, and he got kicked in the face and he crashed in the ground with the blades being sent away from him. Raiga raised himself up in pain but the next moment he spat out blood since three chains impaled his body in various places. He tried to raise his head but he saw no more when a katana cut right through his neck effectively ending his life. All of the chains removed themselves from the corpse and returned right into Naruko's back, Naruko then picked up both of the Kiba blades and looked to where the true Sharingan wielder of this team was fighting the Ice User.

Satsuki used her chokuto to knock away six senbon, she sped towards the masked Ice user while knocking away three other senbon, the female Uchiha was about to cut through the masked person but the shinobi proved her speed-or at least Satsuki believed the shinobi was a female-by dodging the strike and jumping away while throwing six senbon all of them heading for her specific points in her body. Fortunately, Satsuki slashed right through all of them, the Uchiha then thought 'Damn it, I knew I should have focused on increasing my speed instead of my Lightning affinity, wait that's it!"

The ice user spoke to Satsuki "Well Uchiha, I must say I am not usually so hardpressed against an opponent, I must commend you for training hard."

"You're oddly friendly for someone that should be trying to kill me." Satsuki stated.

"You may be right about that but it doesn't mean you're going to live after today either you will die by me or by Lord Zabuza." The ice user replied.

Satsuki channeled lightning chakra to her feet, the next moment she crossed the distance between her and the masked shinobi in seconds and was able to score a slash across her chest, Satsuki also surprised the shinobi enough for her to raise her head and with keen eyes she was able to notice that the shinobi had an Adams apple which revealed that the shinobi was actually a male. But she didn't think about that when she quickly tried to get another strike on the man's body but she was only able to get a little cut the guy's body but she had to roll under a senbon heading for her chokuto-wielding shoulder. She then grabbed five shuriken in her left hand and threw them at her opponent but he was able to knock away three of them and dodging another but he got hit in the knee by one of them leading to him crouching only just a bit and she capitalized on it by speeding up to the man and attempt to pierce right through his heart. But the masked shinobi was able to roll away from her the moment she struck which led to her chokuto being stuck in the cement ground but she got struck in the leg by two senbon, so she formed a sword of lightning in her left hand slashing lightning at her opponent. It missed and left a scorch mark on the ground but she threw the lighting sword at the shinobi in order to buy more time, so she quickly removed her chokuto from the ground and took out the senbon in the next second while also slashing through the six senbon heading towards her.

She was about to dash to her opponent but she stopped when she saw water rising from the sides of the river, Satsuki looked to the masked shinobi and witnessed him make a series of hand signs and heard him yell out "Water Style One Thousand Needles Of Death!" then all of the water that rose up from below the bridge all formed into tiny sharp water needles.

The shinobi said "It's over" all of the needles flew towards Satsuki location, said Uchiha looked around for an opening, 'They all surround me left and right so how do I-wait of course up!' with that thought in her mind, the black-eyed young woman jumped upwards and escaped the needles that riddled the area she was just at a moment ago. She looked around for her opponent since this fog had allowed, the masked shinobi to escape her sights. She didn't need to look any further since Satsuki's danger senses went off and she turned to grab a fist looking to punch her. She tried to impale the masked shinobi but her chokuto wielding hand was grabbed and both of them were locked in a stalemate.

The masked shinobi spoke, "Please give up, I have no desire to kill you."

"Then why don't you give up, I am trying to help these people, while you and your group are helping that midget pilfer all of these people's hope away from them!" Satsuki retorted.

The shinobi looked down for a second as if pondering over her words but then he spoke "I am only a weapon for Lord Zabuza, I live only to serve him. He helped me when no one would." the shinobi then bent Satsuki's hand enough for it to hyperextend a little until Satsuki kicked the young man away from her and guarded herself. The shinobi stood in the same spot for a few moments before shaking his head and saying "If I can not dissuade you from fighting me then I have no choice." he did a few hand signs and spoke aloud "Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" suddenly several ice mirrors appeared all around Satsuki and her opponent covering them.

The shinobi then spoke with a remorseful tone "Please don't resent me for this." he then walked back into the mirror behind him and was seemingly absorbed into the mirror but at the same time, all of the mirrors had the masked shinobi in them. In the next second Satsuki felt pain erupt in her leg, she looked down and saw six senbon sticking out. She then watched as her opponent sped out of his mirror but she lost him after that. Satsuki quickly activated her Sharingan and was able to block a volley of senbon from her right side but she felt pain in her left should and found three senbon sticking out.

The Uchiha's danger senses were alerted and she dodged a total of twelve senbon converging on her last location. She then spun and took out nine senbon heading straight for her but she had no time to stay still since she backflipped away from more senbon thrown at her. Once she landed, she grabbed the masked shinobi's fist that was attempting to punch her. She then kneed him in the gut causing the man to cough she did one-handed seals for a Chidori in her right hand and shoved her lightning shrouded fist through his chest ending her opponent's life.

All of the ice mirrors dispersed into ice crystals and Satsuki looked to see Naruko walking towards her with the Kiba blades in her hands.

Naruko spoke "I got you some new toys Satsuki." she then tossed both of the blades to the Uchiha, who then sheathed her chokuto and grabbed the blades in midair.

She twisted the handles in her hands and declared "Hnnn!"

Naruko had an angry expression and she yelled out "Why you ungrateful b-"

"Well what do we have here?" a slimy voice said

The two kunoichis turned to see a small man with shaggy brown hair, sporting a pair of small, circular black glasses. He wore a black suit with a purple tie and closed-toed shoes.

Gato had a small army of thugs behind him and with a smug smile, he said "You fine women will be servicing me and my henchmen for the foreseeable future and you Zabuza are going to die with the rest of the people here. It's just a shame though I can't kill that bastard that broke my hand."

With his hands useless, Zabuza asked Kakashi for his kunai and he was given it since he knew when someone was about to go out fighting. Zabuza was thrown a kunai and caught it between his teeth, then he dashed to where Gato was with his goons. The cowardice Gato fled behind his bodyguards ordering them to kill Zabuza before he got too close, however, Zabuza singlehandedly got passed all of the hoons while killing a few along the way. Unfortunately, the Demon of The Mist had gotten injured along the way in the form of either spears stuck in his back or cuts from weapons he couldn't dodge. Once Zabuza had reached Gato, the man had first shoved the kunai right in the corrupt businessman's chest but by then the other thugs had shown up and shoved their spears and swords into Zabuza's back.

Rather than die, the wielder of Kubikiribōchō had endured the pain long enough to kill Gato by slicing him many times with the kunai and knocking him off the bridge. For his last moments, Zabuza requested Kakashi to bring himself to Haku's corpse so he could die beside the Ice User.

After killing the rest of the goons and heading back to Tazuna's house Naruko placed her arms behind her head and commented "Looks like this mission is over Satsuki, I'm glad to see that this place will become better especially since we raided Gato's mansion with our Shadow clones when we were on the bridge." when their clones were dealing with the mansion personnel and taking all of the useful resources, the clones had noticed that Gato was heading to the village. Thinking nothing good would come from that, some of the clones had gone to Tazuna's house to guard Tsunami and Inari.

Satsuki let out a small smile at that, "Yeah, to see people have hope when they were robbed of it is refreshing. But with this out of the way, we can focus on other matters, the Chunin Exams are coming up. You know what that means." she frowned at the end of her sentence."

Naruko frowned as well she then stated "Yeah, thanks to the Third we have until we turn 18 or until Chunin that we start having children so Konoha could 'Have more power handed to them through a Union of clans.'" she used air quotes for the end sentence.

Satsuki's frown got darker and she spoke again, "Did Yami tell you of his plan for Akatsuki?"

The Uzumaki shook her head and replied "No, he doesn't have one at the moment besides his 'brilliant' Plan A of finding the Akatsuki base and him destroying everyone there." the moment the pair had heard that foolish plan, the argument had gone to blows. They wouldn't let the one they love fight multiple S-ranked shinobi-if the rumors were true-all alone with no backup, but Yami didn't want the two of them to join the fight since he had the most chance of actually winning. With their pride smarted, both women had attacked the Uchiha but ultimately proved his point when Yami had defeated them. It was decided they wouldn't do that plan until both women wielded power equal or beyond S-rank shinobi level, but there were no new plans to handle them.

Naruko shook her head from the memories and spoke again "Before we split up for separate missions, all he told was that we should just focus on the Chunin Exams and I agree since Akatsuki hasn't made any moves and Sarutobi hasn't made mention about him impregnating us."

Satsuki's frown disappeared and she smirked and commented "So we train as usual?" Training was an everyday thing to them and it wouldn't cause trouble for them since they trained every day. It also helped that both of them had the Stamina to keep up with the Otsutsuki enhanced the stamina of Yami which further increase their own stamina with each and every spar.

Naruko nodded and exclaimed "I just can't wait to get back to Konoha! Yami gets to take me out on another date first."

Her Uchiha rival scowled and complained, "I can't believe you won that spar, if you didn't distract me with that transformed shadow clone you would have lost!" The two of them had made a bet before they left for Wave and whoever would win would have the day with Yami. But in Satsuki's eyes, Naruko cheated by transforming that shadow clone into Yami but without a shirt, in Naruko's eyes wellll...

"All's Fair in Love and War Satsuki." Naruko stated cheekily with a grin on her face.

Satsuki looked away and she had an unseen smile or at least from where Naruko could see.

* * *

**Hey everyone, it is nice to be updating more of this story, I enjoy writing this story as much as you guys enjoy reading it. You have got to have another look at S, you get to watch Yami use the Devil Arm Yamato, the Yamato sword is my favorite weapon out of the series. You all also get to watch Yami slaughter a bunch of dimensional creatures but don't think too much of them, they really aren't that important, what else oh yeah, you get to see some interaction between Nihila and Yami and finally you get a look at our other Protagonists. Yeah, i'd say this was and eventful chapter wouldn't you?**

**Now As Always Review And...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**

**Posted On 9-29-19**


	9. Just Me And You

**Hey Guys and Girls, Shadow here, this chapter you will be seeing some more changes to the world of Naruto, so just sit tight and watch.**

**Please Favorite Or Follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and movies, ****shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**A Few Hours Later-Border of Fire Country-Noon**

Shinobi were people that were expected to do the job that not many others would do, they would do whatever was expected of them in order to complete their mission, even kill other people to finish it. Every ninja was expected to kill down the line, but of course, there were branches of Shinobi forces that allowed those that did not want the darker part of their job. However, there were shinobi that did not follow the same feeling as the rest, they did not care for the lives they took since in their mind it was either their opponent or themselves, quite an easy choice right? Well, at least it was to Yami. Anyways there were also shinobi that did not follow the same rules that almost all Ninja forces in the Elemental Nations live by. One of them would not want to carry out a mission that would end up in the death of his own comrades, unfortunately, he ended up being hated by the village, was treated as a traitor and ended up losing his own life to suicide. Another could not kill the innocent members of his family and had another do it, even though the man was expected to kill almost all of his clan.

These types of shinobi are people that care for their family/friends/comrades more than they care for their own village unlike those that put their village at the top of their priorities. It was those type of shinobi that Yami truly respected and emulated, Yami never cared for Konoha nor its people-baring some-everything he did was for his family, those he cared for. It was for this reason that the Uchiha was currently slicing a bandit in half before cutting off an arm belonging to the bandit attempting to pierce it through his chest and slamming Yamato right through the man's heart. That was exactly what would have been done to him if he didn't kill the man, so as he looked over the two dead members of his twelve-man patrol squad-which included Team 11-all he felt was pity, he had seen them come close to taking down their own opponents but when presented with the opportunity to kill, they froze. The katana-wielding teen shook his head, they should never have become shinobi, it's either fight or die on missions like these.

Of course, you don't have to kill EVERY shinobi in battle as evidenced by the lone survivor currently sweating, defecating and urinating himself all while having his eyes fully open although he couldn't see out of them at the moment. After the spar with Nihila, Yami was about to take her to that barbecue place heard about, unfortunately, an Anbu popped up and told him Team 11 was summoned to the Hokage's office for a border patrol mission. Apparently, the Hokage believed that Team 11 was strong enough to handle them, and he was right but having to leave when he was about to take her out annoyed him. Their B-Rank mission was simple, some bandits were attacking the border patrol from the North and they were requesting backup since there was a great amount of them, and they had former shinobi in their ranks. Needless to say, once Team 11 there the situation got contained quick but they were told to leave at least five survivors alive, so picking what seemed the conveniently five commanding officers was an easy task for the four-man squad.

He had already dealt with the last of the bandits and captured the last survivor, the man that was being mentally tortured by his Sharingan-induced genjutsu was mercifully forced into unconsciousness by Yami commanded his genjutsu to do that. He sealed the man into a scroll, he would not be touching that man's dirty clothes, but after packing the scroll Yami looked to see something very interesting. There, a yard away was Aoi Rokushō, the stealer of the Second Hokage's Raijin sword and the man had the blade on hand. Yami grinned, he had been searching for that sword, and in extension the man who held it, now he found both in the same place. Seemed like Lady Luck was finally blessing him. Thank You. And honest to Kami he heard someone say 'Your welcome!'

Yami then created a thin chakra blade from his left hand and the fingers that were extended, as Aoi activated the Raijin sword, the man smirked and though 'HA! With this Raijin sword, I will be able to beat all of these people, its a shame about my group but I'll at least be able to loot their corpses.' so as he was about to charge, his opponent disappeared and the next moment he didn't feel the sword in his hand. Actually, he couldn't even feel his hand. So he looked down and seen his hand gone, perfectly cut off his wrist, he looked up and seen cold black eyes staring right at him, then he screamed. All Yami did was take off the hand that belonged to Aoi with his unoccupied left hand and gripped the handle to get a feel for it while ignoring the screaming man in front of him.

The Uchiha then silenced the best annoying him by raising the lightning sword above him and casually swinging the sword downward while controlling the lightning to be pinpoint sharp. The result: Aoi Rokushō was cut directly in half. Yami then deactivated the sword and chakra-wrote in the air and created a seal for the Raijin blade directly on his shoulder. The form of it was a Lighting bolt but there was kanji written all over it revealing that it was a seal of custom design. Yami then grabbed a sealing scroll from his pouch and sealed Aoi's head in it after he cut it off so he could get the man's bounty it was currently 200,000 Ryo from Konoha.

The Uchiha walked to his squad members and reported to Yamato "Aoi Rokusho, it seems he was part of this bandit group."

Yamato nodded to him and stated, "The prisoners will be able to tell us more when we get then to the TI division."

Yami hummed, then suddenly he felt an ache in his chest it was growing enough that groaned in discomfort and took a knee, Yamato noticed and spoke aloud "Yami! Are you ok?" The man looked at the Uchiha but took a step back when his subordinate looked up at him with their eyes focused on one another.

Yami looked confused at why Yamato would react like that to him when all he did was look at him, he soon got his answer when Kitsuke came up with Sai, he was normal until he tensed when he looked at Yami, he had even started sweating before he spoke "Yami, why are your eyes red like that?"

"Red?" Yami repeated. The teenager brought out Yamato from the strap holding it to the left side of his hip and unsheathed the blade only to bear witness his own crimson eyes but they were not the Sharingan. The only times he had ever witnessed his pure red eyes was when-

"I accessed my Negativity." he muttered. Something happened at the moment his Negativity came out and though he mastered the power it was to an extent, there was still so much he was still learning about his Negativity Manipulation. But one thing he knew about it was that whenever there was a high concentration of negativity, his eyes would always glow brightly so that meant something dark or evil was just summoned to this world. Either that or there was a very evil or dark thing going on that it had his own power reacting to it, so taking a few deep breaths Yami calmed the negative power within him. He then spoke "I don't know what happened at that moment but may tell you that secret once we get to know each other better." his team nodded and each of them got to work dealing with all of the bodies of the deceased bandit's, but Yami was doing so with a mind filled with thoughts.

* * *

**A Few Seconds Ago-Unknown Location**

There were five coffins set upright and lined up horizontally, the one before all of the others had the kanji for "First" the one after had he kanji for "Second" the third coffin had the kanji for "Fourth" the coffin after that possessed had a whirlpool and the final coffin had the kanji for "Ghost". There were two men in front of the coffins with the younger man holding a demonic mask in his right hand. The first man had a snake-like appearance, possessing very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. His clothing consisted of plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, with a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, complete with shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves. This was Orochimaru, the wielder of the snake contract and former member of the Sannin.

His companion possessed ash-grey hair, which was kept in a spiky ponytail and onyx eyes, he was currently wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband. This was Kabuto Yakushi, the right-hand man of the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru spoke to Kabuto "Now that I have mastered this Jutsu it is time to bring about my perfect subordinates." they looked behind them and lo and behold there were five people bound by rope, gagged and wearing chakra sealing tags, there were, four men and one female. Their names were Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya, and finally the last of the Kaguya clan, Kimimaro. Each were the most powerful pawns that he possessed.

'Well besides Kabuto' thought the snake-like man. He then executed many handseals in just a few seconds and spoke aloud "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation!" Immediately a seal formed beneath the four of the five sacrifices leaving Kimimaro untouched and a circle formed underneath each of them. The next moment the four yelled out in excruciating pain and at the same time, dust and ash started covering their bodies, transforming them into someone else. A few moments after, the process was over and Orochimaru threw four kunai with control tags on them at the shinobi and the weapons sunk into their heads. The evil man grabbed the demonic mask from his subordinate's hand while stating "Now just one more."

He then placed the mask on his face and immediately he was shrouded with chakra and from that chakra came the Shinigami. The Death God was translucent but he was also much larger than an average human and he possessed long, shaggy, white hair, with two red horns protruding from the hair, as well as having purple-colored skin. It is draped in a large white kimono and carrying a set of prayer beads. There was also a tanto in the Shinigami's mouth, which is then used to cut open it's own stomach, a second later the same wound appeared on Orochimaru but with him, blood was gushing out and he was screaming in pain. While blood flowed from the snake's wound, a soul was brought out of the Shinigami's stomach wandered around for a bit before floating in front of the Kaguya.

The Shinigami oddly enough had wide eyes for merely a moment before disappearing, doing whatever it did. Orochimaru, on the other hand, took off the mask and yelled out again "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation!" The soul that was in front Kimimaro, absorbed itself into the man causing him to roar out in pain and then dust and ash started forming on him just like the others. After it was done, Orochimaru smirked with blood dripping down his mouth. He then opened his mouth a large white snake, his true form now, and he dashed across the area before entering the mouth of his new vessel. He has timed this right so he could move to a new body on the same day of forming his new elite guard. Orochimaru now had a gleeful look on his face, Konoha would be facing some pressing times in the near future he mused while looking at the people he resurrected.

* * *

**The Land Of Waves-Present Time-Naruko's Mindscape**

Kurami had her eyes wide open, she had felt the Death God enter this plane of existence as well as the other half of her chakra!

**"Naruko!" **Kurami roared out.

Naruko appeared in their shared space and she replied "What is it Kurami!"

**"The Shinigami has been summoned to this world, I know this since my other half was sealed within the death god. But not only that, my Yin chakra has been summoned as well, your father has been reanimated by that snake." **Kurami revealed.

Naruko's eyes went wide, then fury took over, that bastard snake had defiled her father's body and used in such an evil manner, she would make sure to teach him Uzumaki justice and shove Rasengan through his ass!

Naruko spoke with an agitated tone "He must be using his body to attack Konoha like Yami's spy-clones said." Yami had made hundreds of clones and sent them with enough chakra to spy on potential problems, once some squads of clones learned that Orochimaru was the Kage of the Sound Village, they had immediately dashed to the village and integrated themselves enough to get information about an invasion on Konoha during the Chunin exams. Yami learned that Orochimaru was planning on using the Hokage and her mother's body, she had gotten so angry over it and hearing that it actually happened brought that anger back, but she'll be patient for her opportunity.

She then left the mindscape planning for the day she'll kill Orochimaru.

* * *

**Border Of Fire Country**

Yami was out on the lookout for any possible enemies coming to this base, the team would only be on the watch for a couple of more hours but until then he was just looking at nothi-.

Yami quickly took Yamato out of its sheath and turned behind him, because there was the Shinigami with his tanto poised for combat, he then heard it roar at him with its gravely voice **"Ultimate Renegade why are you here!" **

Yami felt pain, pain unlike any roaring at him in his head and it made him drop Yamato and grab his head in pain as he was experiencing painful memories of a life not his own and yet it was at the same time, unfortunately, he was in the perfect state for the Shinigami to kill him.

The Shinigami raised his tanto to him to end the Uchiha's life, fortunately, he was blocked by the most unexpected person, S.

S punched the Death God away from him, and he roared out in anger while having glowing orange slitted eyes at the Death God **"Shinigami! Begone From Here Before I Destroy You!" **Power was flowing off of him and the Shinigami was feeling the devastating effect of the man's power and he was feeling something new, Fear. He quickly vanished preparing to speak to his sister about this predicament of the long fallen Agent of Darkness returning.

S's angry visage calmed itself and he looked to the screaming teen and waited several minutes when Yami was able to get up and looked at him out of breath from the flashes of memories, they were broken and not that many but he saw S in those flashes of memories.

Yami spoke a bit out of breath "W-What-t was that, who are you really?"

S sighed and spoke quick "Look, please I'll tell you another time or learn on your own, the Shinigami opened the crack in the seal I placed on you and now you explore the contents it contains. Once you figure it out, you'll come to me." S then smirked.

Yami felt he could give him a break, after all, he helped him out many times so Yami put out his fist and S fist-bumped it and in a flash S disappeared.

Yami then grabbed Yamato, and looked at the blade and spoke "If I am gonna get even more powerful then I have got to unlock the true power of this sword." Yami then channeled his chakra into the sword and tried to feel out for a connection and a moment past he then found one.

**"Yami Uchiha, my wielder. At last you have decided to speak to me, what do you wish to know?" **Yamato said.

"From what I know your power was never used to its greatest potential, you have the ability to slice into dimensions and right through blades of steel. Your power depends greatly upon your user but together we become something greater SO LETS COME UP WITH SOME COMBOS!"

Yami couldn't see Yamato's face but he knew that the sword was deadpanning at him.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later-Konoha Senju Park- Dusk-**

Yami was walking with Nihila just enjoy the sweet sounds of the leaves rustling, after all, it was Fall. When he got back to the compound, Nihila demanded that they go out on a date but one of her own choosing, not one to argue, Yami just went with it. He followed the female dragon around the park and it seemed that they were going nowhere but he knew better, his black and white-haired dragon familiar was searching for a secluded spot where they wouldn't be interrupted. They had finally reached an area that had flowers around and he knew where they were, this part of the park was called Sun's Inferno, named for the flowers that are created there. The flowers were orange with bits of yellow on them like a regular flame, their name was simply Sun's Flame, they were rare and only grew in the early fall oddly enough, and after a few weeks, all of the Dragon Flame flowers would shrivel up and die at the exact same time, which would be around the time that it would start to get chilly.

The special thing about these flowers was that it was actually experimented that these flowers could be used to being stronger bonds between couples, marriages that were close to divorce were saved by channeling chakra into a field of these flowers. No one in Konoha had a good explanation for it but the flowers just brought two people in love with each other even closer to one another than they were before. So he knew why she was bringing him here but he did not know what _exactly_ she brought him here for, and he was about to get that answer.

Nihila placed her hand behind her back and intertwined her fingers, looked at the flowers in front of her and started speaking "You know, my clan studies the soul more than most people actually do." She paused looking even more intently at the flowers, Yami only raised his right eyebrow wondering where she was going with this.

"It is how we know that two souls can be bonded to one another, like how you and I first bonded our own souls together, but there is a better and more understanding way." the emerald-eyed female dragon continued.

Yami stayed silent for a moment before speaking up "And what does it entail?"

Nihila smiled softly and replied "It connects two creatures souls together, forever. The process would have both of them relive the memories and feelings of their mate in those moments, you could do this with whoever you wanted but it would have to be consensual. This is one of the reasons I value this more than sex any day, well that and the amount of pleasure it gives is even better than having sex."

Yami knew where this was going now "So you want to connect our souls, you do know that you and I have only met not even a full week ago right? What would happen if you decided that you are not happy with being with me?"

Nihila's smile grew even bigger not that Yami could see it and she answered with confidence "I could never decide such a thing since you are truly the perfect one for me, you have the power to dominate me, the heart to love all the women in your family, you would protect those that are close to you, found anything to make sure they are happy, and you yourself have already decided that you believe this relationship can work."

Her beloved's confused scrunched up face made her giggle and so she clarified it for him "Before, you spoke of only if I would be unhappy with our relationship, you never said anything about yourself." she spoke with mirth evident in her tone.

After hearing that Yami pouted a bit, usually, he would not miss details like that so it was a bit of a blow to him but this meant that he would have to watch what he would way around his mate or else it Nihila could turn it around on him, just like now. With his little slip-up, the female dragon already knew that he had cared for her and that he wouldn't rethink anything concerning his part of their relationship, but he wanted to make sure that she didn't either. He didn't want to initiate something that would be regretted sometime later and possibly go through a severe problem. But it seemed that his fears were unfounded and the scythe-wielding dragon loved him as much as he loved her, they had spent time together after their first battle and she had shown him around their home before they had to be teleported back to the Elemental Nations. Add in the time they spent here and you get a relatively short relationship that had many meaningful moments together, it would not have gotten to this point if they made the time they spent together meaningful.

Yami reciprocated her smile and spoke again "Well, I guess I care greatly for you then." He received a nod from her and her detached her fingers from one another and made her way to her beloved Uchiha.

Before she was right in front of him Yami curiously stated "So how do we, connect our souls as you said."

Nihila stipped right in front of him and began explaining "It's relatively simple really, you must have a physical connection to each other, and a mental one. We already have the last one since we bonded we could feel each other's emotions in-depth, right?" she asked for to be sure.

Thankfully, he nodded to her, he was able to feel whenever she was enjoying a food battle against him, or the food he had cooked for her, or whenever she had lusted for him when she would intentionally try to rip off his shirt. He was thinking about placing some reinforcement and repair seals on all of his clothes so they do not get destroyed that easily after their training.

Yami then felt a bit confused, again "Wait, what do you mean a physical connection between us?"

The answer he was given was Nihila kissing him passionately while having her hands on his sculpted chest, while he was not muscle-bound like certain people, he had a well defined six-pack.

Sneeze* came from one man in an office knocking over all of his paperwork thus angering him and causing him to 'spar' against his brother again with 'spar' meaning to use his Iron Claw on the Jinchuuriki multiples times until he loses all of his hatred of paperwork. Then from there, he will have to go back signing paperwork.

Back to our lovebirds, if one were to look at it from a normal view, all they would see is to hormonal teenagers simply making out with one another, but that was not what was going on. As Nihila said, they both were experiencing the memories of each other, Yami was seeing Nihila's childhood, he saw how she loved to keep things of value close to her and that she would be quite possessive of them. That path had led to him finding out that was how Nihila viewed him except that she loved him but she would allow no one to take her place from her. Seems she would get along with the rest of the girls since they wouldn't allow that either and they made it VERY clear to each other. But back to the memory-viewing, he felt her rage whenever some arrogant member of her clan decided to mess with her and take a treasure of hers, he had also seen what had happened to them and all he has to say was that she was simply _amazing_.

It wasn't only the good things that he saw about her since he also bore witness to Nihila actually being afraid of her powers since they could erase someone just by touching unless the person was powerful enough to repel it. Not only that but she actually felt as if she was inferior to her mother and brother, aforementioned people hadn't even known about this fact this she never told anyone but with this connection now happening between them, there would literally be no secrets between them. And she knew it, this type of ability would allow for the trust between the two of them to blossom greatly, there could be no doubts about the other and they would be able to understand each other in a greater length than any other person. But the memory viewing was hardly finished, Nihila was protective not just of her treasures but of those that were close to her heart, and what did not surprise him in the least was that his mate was a tomboy. It fit how she acted, not caring for how others would view her, and definitely not afraid to get dirty in a fight. He would keep going through her memories until the moment she kissed him and it stopped after that.

But just as he was watching her memories, Nihila was watching his own, she felt the euphoria when he awakened his chakra and then his fatigue when he passed out. When his parents died Yami had lost a part of himself, a big one, and Nihila felt that pain, the pain he suffered was unlike any she ever felt before. This didn't even happen to her and yet this pain felt so real, she then felt the rage take over when he faced the man in the mask. Then there was a blur she didn't even get to see what happened but the next moment she saw was Yami holding the Blades Of Chaos that he wielded in a charge against the masked man.

While they were going through each other's memories, as they were passionately kissing each other, Nihila had tears coming out of her eyes and Yami held her a bit harder, a bit protective.

Nihila witnessed Yami get comforted by Naruko and Satsuki and watched all of the years that the trio had together and watched as he fought against her but after he beat her she saw no more.

The separate memory viewing was done, but the soul connecting wasn't over, now that they both have viewed each other's lives, their souls can now potentially connect. In the soul version of their world, there was was a black sphere where his heart would be, and there was a violet sphere in Nihila's place. Black tentacle-like constructs flew from Yami's soul and towards Nihila's while the female dragons had the same happen to her but with her own color. The soul connectors grab one another, this was the ultimate test to see if seeing everything that they have done in their lives would possibly change how they feel one another. But it took only a moment and they accepted each other, now a majority of each of their souls started traveling down their own connector while leaving just enough soul energy for the body to live off.

Each of their souls got closer and closer and once they were in distance of one another, the souls spread off a bunch of other connectors connecting themselves further. What was happening at the moment was both Yami and Nihila's souls were grabbing each other in their own intimate way. However, it didn't bring creation but it was a more intimate way to show your love by truly give them your body and your soul. But regarding children, by creating a child, the new soul of the child would siphon a part of the parent's power to their own and the child would be born even more powerful and have a greater power range.

It may have felt like forever but the process took merely thirty minutes and when they awoke, they saw the each had bruised lips and hickeys around each other's necks, as well as scratch marks on Yami's back all the way through his clothing. They looked into each other's eyes all that broke the silence was Yami.

"That...was..." he started.

"Amazing?" Nihila finished.

Yami nodded, that was honestly one of the best experiences he actually felt, connecting their souls together like that felt great. But their day wasn't done just yet, so he swept his woman from under her legs and started carrying her to the Uchiha Compound, and she seemed to get the idea. While they weren't going to have sex, this connection had increased the love they had for each other and they just couldn't get enough of each other and so the rest of their day was just making out and eventually Yami making their dinner. But that was when their dinner had gotten interrupted, by welcome company."

Naruko was chatting with Satsuki about the upcoming Chunin exams when both powerful kunoichis had caught the scent of strong pheromones as well as a female and so the both of them burst into their home and bore witness to Yami serving Nihila some of his greatly cooked food.

Yami and Nihila looked at the pair and all that was said was.

"Welcome back, you want some?" which had come from the Uchiha patriarch.

* * *

**I know I know, everyone hates Cliffhangers but it was just too tempting, now the next chapter will be the final filler chapter until the Chunin exams arrive. I'm not gonna be saying much but that it will include more screen time for Naruko and Satsuki. I know many of you are confused about the Shinigami appearing and S dealing with him, it will not be explained, anytime soon so you'll have to wait for that. Anyways it's time for me to go and for you to wait for the next chapter,**

**Now As Always Review And...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**

**Posted On 10-12-19**


	10. Welcome To The Family

**Welcome back everyone, Shadow here to greet you all, now before we continue on I just want to say something. It's the Tenth chapter of this story and I'm proud of it, it already has 100 favs and 100 follows and 11,000 views and now it has a chapter that reaches 10,000 words. Thanks all around to all of you for reading this story, now I know I am just stopping all of you from reading on so time to get a move on.**

**Please Favorite and Follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and movies, shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Konoha-Uchiha Compound-Night-Wednesday-April**

Yami was smiling at the duo that shared his heart, he felt great joy at seeing them again, but he was unaware of their thoughts.

Naruko and Satsuki looked at Nihila and then at each other and in one moment dashed to Nihila and had taken her to another room while closing and locking the door. All Yami said was "Girl Stuff." He proceeded to get the table ready for serving all four of them.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound-Training Dojo**

Nihila was able to gain her bearings and saw that she was now currently in a training dojo of sorts but she then looked at the two that had shared Yami's hearts long before her. However she was special to him as well, they had a soul connection and were basically Soul Mates now. A part of her believed that they would try to fight her, and she most likely would if only to prove that she was clearly stronger than them.

Naruko spoke first "Who are you, and how did you meet him."

Nihila took a moment to process that and shrugged before speaking of her tale. Once she was done with explaining that she and Yami had executed a Soul Connection, both Naruko and Satsuki were wide-eyed at her.

"So your basically soul mates right?" said a jealous Satsuki.

Nihila nodded and spoke up "He told me he was saving his virginity for someone and I assume one of you. So I wanted something of his to be the only mine as well, and our connection is something I treasure, and NOTHING will take it from me, which means neither of you two. So if you don't accept that then how about we start fighting so I can beat it into your heads."

For a moment all was silent and Nihila was actually preparing to fight them however that impulse was stopped when Satsuki started clapping, Naruko explained quickly "Congratulations, you passed."

Nihila had a confused expression and inquired "Passed what?"

Satsuki continued for Naruko "You weren't willing to give up your love for Yami for anything including us and you weren't afraid to fight for it. We both can respect that but neither of us minds if he gets other women only that we ask them a few questions."

Nihila smiled at that but had a question rolling around in her head, "Do you still want to fight though?"

Naruko grinned and clapped Satsuki on he back nearly sending her to the ground, "Yeah! That'll be fun right but where could we fight, I and Satsuki tend to go a bit crazy in our fights."

Satsuki pointed a finger in Naruko's face yelling "CAN YOU NOT SEND ME TO THE GROUND EVERY TIME YOU DO YOUR 'FRIENDLY PATS'!"

Nihila coughed a bit to get their attention and it worked since they both looked at her, she then spoke "My mother gave me this Training sphere ***Holds up a translucent sphere that had white glittering dust in it* **in here one day in the sphere is one hour in the outside world, however it can only be used once a day. But let's not go all out so we don't end up passing out in this sphere"

Satsuki nodded and looked at her then stated, "That will be enough time for us to fight, but will it be me and Naruko against you or should we bring Yami into this?"

"Bring Yami into what?" said the exact person they were talking about.

Yami then said, "The table is ready so come on and eat."

Naruko explained to him "The three of us want to fight each other but we want it to be kind fair so do you want to join Yami?"

Yami had a grin on his face at the prospect of such a fight and didn't hesitate to answer "Of course!"

He continued on though, "Let's wait till tomorrow though since it is late." He received nods from the three of them and all of them proceeded to go to the kitchen to eat the dinner cooked for them. Afterward, they each went to sleep in one bed with all of the ladies laying on a side of Yami. Each of them were excited for the morning since, after breakfast, they would battle each other.

* * *

**_Yami's Dream_**

_Yami watched through a set of eyes not his own, he watched as a man trained hard, he could not see any defining features about the man through his eyes but from what he could bear witness, the man was combining two of his own powers together to achieve a more deadly result. He seen the man combine whatever power he wielded and the result was a crimson flame dancing in the man's right hand. As Yami tried to see more, darkness to over his vision._

* * *

**Real World-Uchiha Compound-Bedroom-Night**

Yami woke up to being cuddle by his girls, he was thinking about that dream, to be able to combine two abilities and achieve a power even stronger than both of them separately. It would make his fights even more fun and him even stronger, he always wanted to be the most powerful shinobi since he was young and he was pretty sure he was. However, he wanted to be even more powerful, so powerful in fact that no one could challenge him, but it would be all for protecting his family and making sure they were safe. With the thought of combining abilities on his mind, the Uchiha thought about his Negative Forces power and how it could be used. He never thought about it before but could he be able to combine his Negative energy with chakra and if so, what would be the result?

With the tantalizing idea in his mind of new abilities, Yami looked to his alarm clock and saw that the time was currently 2:13 AM. He got up slow enough to not wake up his sleeping mates and was able to grad a suitable training outfit which consisted of, black sleeve skin-tight shirt, grey sweatpants with white highlights and black shinobi sandals. Yami then looked back to the resting trio, a moment later pink energy shrouded his hands and then it spread over his body in a pink sphere. The sphere then cracked and all that was revealed was an empty space with no indication of where Yami could be.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound-Bedroom-Four Hours Later**

Satsuki was moving around in the bed, she felt the sunlight that was currently keeping her from resting, she tried to feel out for the shades but she remembered that she was on the right side of the bed, far from the shades. Giving up, Satsuki raised a hand to her face and rubbed her eyes to clear the tiredness from them, she opened her eyes and looked to the bed that contained herself, Naruko, Nihila, and Yami. Or at least it did when she went to sleep since it currently did not have the male Uchiha at the bed at the moment, but she didn't worry about it since she knew that Yami could overpower pretty much anyone but that didn't stop herself from feeling at least a bit of worry for her fiance. The female Uchiha rose from the bed unaware that her uncareful movements had woken up the rest of the bed's occupants. Satsuki walked to her own drawer since what she was the black bra with crimson highlights and black panties were not the best thing to wear when walking around the rest of the house that had windows around.

After she got dressed in black pants and a white shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of the shirt, she walked around the rest of the house barefooted. She was currently looking for Yami to find where he is, she didn't see him cooking in the kitchen, and she hadn't seen him showering when she had looked in the bathrooms, and he wasn't in the dojo. Satsuki then realized that Yami possibly went put to train or anything and decided to go wake up the other girls. When she got there though, she watched as they got the last of their own clothing on themselves.

Naruko was wearing some orange sweatpants with black highlights and an orange shirt with short sleeves, while Nihila wore a white shirt and black shorts that went to her knees. Naruko was about to ask Satsuki where Yami was when all three of them heard a warping sound in the living room and so they dashed there and bore witness to Yami appearing in the middle room with a pink shell disappearing. They also noticed that his shirt was torn in many places with some looking as if they had been burnt off while on Yami's left pectoral there was were multiple holes surrounding a bigger one and they looked as if the had been caused by some type of corrosive liquid. Yami looked at the three that were currently staring at him and broke the silence "Looks like your up."

Naruko spoke up first "Where did you go?"

"And why do you look like you've just been through a war?" said a curious Nihila.

Yami merely smirked and answered "Isn't it obvious? I've been training on something new and it's been working which is something I'll prove to you in our spar. ***He proceeded to head to the bathroom* **But first I need to take a shower and make some food, so I'll see you all when I am done with both of those things." A shadow clone popped into existence behind him and went to the kitchen already preparing to make a delicious breakfast. Satsuki realized this was a good time as any to introduce themselves and she spoke up "I realize that we didn't actually introduce ourselves last night, my name is Satsuki Uchiha, the Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan."

Naruko smiled and pointed her thumb to her chest and said "And I'm Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm basically the clan leader of both of them since my parents are gone."

Nihila nodded and said "I already told you my story yesterday, so do you mind if I ask you any questions?" They looked at each other and shrugged then Naruko just said "Sure." Nihila then spoke her first question "Why have I been hearing derogatory remarks about you in this village, whenever I walked about in the village I have heard at least two remarks about you and almost all of them have Demon girl in it. Your one of the Jinchuuriki aren't you?"

Both Naruko and Satsuki were shocked at her deduction, but Naruko nodded at her declaration and she wasn't foolish enough to believe that Nihila would treat her differently, so it really didn't matter if she knew or not. Nihila spoke another question "What weapons do you use?"

Naruko spoke up first "I use a katana, I call her Crimson Flash, you may see what she can do in our fight, or you may not, you'll just have to see."

Satsuki answered the female dragon last "My weapon of choice is a chokuto, but it has been outfitted with the traditional Uchiha design. What weapon do you use?" They weren't going to give information without getting information in return.

Nihila wasted no time to answer "My personal weapon is a scythe, it has no special abilities but it is strong enough to get the job done."

Their talk was interrupted when they heard a door open and close, Yami was revealed when he entered into the room with a grey sleeveless shirt, and grey shorts, he was also currently wiping his short black hair of the water from the shower in it. The Uchiha then threw the towel in the dirty clothes basket that remained in his room and looked to the girls before redirecting his attention to his clone that was cooking their breakfast. He then asked it "Is the food done?"

The clone nodded to him and released the skillet that he was using to make pancakes and dispelled allowing Yami to get the plates and set up the meal. As Yami was getting the food ready, the girls decided to not be idle and were now getting the table ready for their impending meal, they could smell the tasty aroma of the pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast that Yami had cooked for them. It was different from what he usually cooked but no doubt it would taste great. By the time the table was set and ready, Yami was already in the dining room with the plates for each of them on a different part of his body. The plate for himself was placed in his right hand, Naruko's was on his other hand, Satsuki's plate and Nihila's were placed on chakra arms that were erupting from his ribs.

He placed down each of the plates that he was holding, onto the table and sat down with the girls and each of them was about to dig into the delicious meal when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Yami groaned in annoyance but merely whispered to his food, "Don't worry my precious, I'll come back." Then he walked to the door with a frown on his face, and once he reached the front door he had felt out for the person's emotions, after all, one could never be too sure. After coming to the conclusion that the knocker had no negative intentions, Yami had opened the door and greeted the revealed Anbu waiting at the door.

"Yes, what does the Hokage want Mr. Anbu." said a hungry Yami.

The Anbu spoke monotonously "Lord Hokage has summoned you, Lady Uchiha, and Naruko Uzumaki."

Yami nodded at that with a calm expression but that was on the outside, in his thoughts, however, he was much more pissed off, 'GODDAMMIT! WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT I HAVE TO GO TALK TO HIM!?' was the result of Yami's thoughts. Yami only sighed and resigned himself to the fate of having a cold breakfast Yami thanked the Anbu for telling him of this before heading back inside to get the girls, with his message given, the Anbu dashed away to attend to his other duties. The three girls looked to see Yami wearing a crestfallen face and they all heard him say "Ok girls, looks like me, Naruko and Satsuki have been summoned by the Hokage so we won't be having breakfast right now. Nihila you're free to eat, we'll be back in a half an hour tops."

Nihila gave him a thumbs up and the three summoned shinobi ran out the front door at high speeds and they were able to shut the door at the same time. Nihila only grabbed her utensils and started eating her food.

* * *

**Hokage Tower-7:05 AM-Thursday-April**

When they reached the office of the leader of the village, the entourage was hungry and greatly annoyed at being called here but each of them believed that there had to be a good reason for them to be called to the Hokage's office. Satsuki though had her suspicions of what this meeting entailed for them. Yami and Naruko though only had a few guesses in their minds since they had not been thinking about the subject anytime soon as she had been. Yami went up to the Receptionist that was currently reading a magazine and spoke to her with a smile on his face and eye's closed, "We were summoned to the Hokage's office could you let him know that we are here." The silence was all that greeted him, the smile that was on his face disappeared quickly, as well as his closed eyes and he looked at the female receptionist while channeling killing intent to the occupied women.

His scare tactic worked since the woman had a pale face while sweating and the magazine that was being read by the unaware women fell between her fingers and headed straight to the ground but it was caught by Yami himself. Yami looked at the woman with a glare and held the magazine between fingers and stated "If you don't start doing your job like your supposed to, you're going to end up...***The Uchiha sent fire chakra to his fingers and set the magazine on fire which resulted in the magazine to erupt in embers, which flew all over the receptionist.* **Fired." Yami then walked to the door, quickly followed by Naruko and Satsuki then opened it, leaving the clearly scared receptionist to clean herself free of her destroyed magazine.

Yami, Naruko, and Satsuki walked into the room and looked to the leader of Konoha...and he currently was reading the Newest edition of Make-Out Series. Yami breathed some of the calming air to help him not release his rage on the decrepit perverted old man. Seeing that Yami was currently calming himself down, Naruko decided to clear her throat to alert the Hokage that they were in the foom. It had clearly worked but the Hokage had sent the book into the air and was trying desperately to catch it. Once he had gotten hold of the book he hid it in his robes and addressed the shinobi he sent for with an air of seriousness around him which completely contrasted his earlier actions.

But before he could get a word it, Yami asked the million ryo question "What have you summoned us for _Lord_ Hokage?" Yami questioned while saying Lord with plenty of sarcasm since the man was clearly not living up to the mantle of Kage and was more of a merciless dictator who cared only for the village as a whole and not those he loved. But he would endure dealing with him, after all, it wasn't like his family was planning on staying any time longer than a year.

The old Hokage replied to him ignoring his sarcasm or was not aware of it "The Chunin Exams are to begin within three months, the time for you to impregnate Naruko and Satsuki is near."

"You mean to tell me, that the entire reason that you called the three of us to this office, was to affirm if I was still going to impregnate them? Is this the reason that you called us here?" His annoyance was starting to turn to anger and it was rising to the surface, this old fossil took him away from his meal for THIS.

The Fire Shadow nodded to him, "I have been concerned that you would not be willing to have children after the Chunin Exams and so I brought you before me to clarify. If you had told me that you were not going to have children, I would be forced to use...drastic measures." threatened the old Kage.

Naruko grabbed her beloved's left hand that was tempted to grab the Yamato tied to his left hip, and she looked up to his eyes, the circular orbs that were currently Crimson and were glaring right at the foolish old man. Yami looked at Sarutobi into his eyes with his own eyes glowing with his Negative Power, and he spoke, "You believe, that you can threaten my family."

The answer he got was the one that almost resulted in Hiruzen's death, "I am the Hokage, I can threaten any Shinobi under my command and that includes You." stated the arrogant Hokage.

Now even Naruko couldn't even stop him, his form flickered, before the desk in front of the Hiruzen was destroyed and Yami was about to behead the Kage, but the man ducked it and quickly summoned the Adamantine Staff and shoved it straight at Yami's face, sending him right out of the tower. The Sarutobi took off his Hokage robes and jumped down to Yami's position, but was unprepared for the dual kick to the face, as well, as the other kick that was sent to his chest. He flew back but was able to stop his flight by wrapping his ninja wire around a nearby street light and was able to land on the ground, but he had to place up a defense quick enough to stop Yami's using his katana for a piercing strike. The Hokage proved that he was still powerfull by knocking the Uchiha away, he jumps into the ajr and slammed the Adamantine Staff with all his strength right into Yami's torso. The result was the Uchiha causing a crater and shockwave into the ground, and when he landed right beside the fallen Uchiha, all he said before going to deliver the final blow was "If you won't fight for Konoha than your against it, don't worry about Naruko and Satsuki, they will be taken care of."

He prepared to end the young man's life by positioning his staff right above the Uchiha's head but before he could slam it on his head, a katana blade erupted from his chest and exactly right where his heart was. Hiruzen looked behind him only to face a pair of Red eyes belonging to the Uchiha that was currently lying in the crater that was in the ground. The kage looked at what he believed was Yami only to watch as the body turned to water, the katana was then pulled from his chest and he looked to his killer's face but instead of seeing Yami with his katana out and glowing red eyes, he saw the young Uchiha with both Naruko and Satsuki beside him in HIS office. Hiruzen was very confused by what happened and looked to the male Uchiha in the room, 'He didn't activate the Sharingan, so how did I envision all of that, was that just a fabric of my imagination?' Thought Hiruzen

Believing that it was best to end this meeting as soon as possible, the Third Hokage dismissed them "That was all I needed to know, your dismissed."

Both Naruko and Satsuki opened the double door and looked to Yami, who was walking out the door with a smirk on his face and thoughts in his head 'You thought you could threaten my family and get away with it? No, your time is coming old man, and once it finally ends...I will slowly tear you apart. Limb By Limb.' with that thought in his mind the three of them left the tower with only Yami knowing what had happened in that office.

* * *

**Same Time-The Land Of Water**

Jounin Pakura of Suna was currently occupied with her mission of being an Ambassador for Suna to Kiri, negotiations were going back and forth between the villages until Suna decided to send an ambassador in the form of Pakura.

She was a fairly tall kunoichi standing at 6 feet tall. She was fair-skinned with pupiless brown eyes. She possessed green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face. Her typical attire consists of a sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She was wearing an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles.

She was the only ninja in the Elemental Nations that had the ability of Scorch Release or at least that's what she believed. Back to the subject at hand, as Pakura was heading to Kirigakure, an ambush team was waiting right for her to cross a certain area so they could begin their attack on her. Once she got close enough, four squads of five jounin-level ninjas appeared from random puddles littering the dirt, startled Pakura had taken out a kunai and had it in reverse grip to get ready for a long fight. She used her kunai to intercept the great amount of shuriken heading her way, unfortunately, she was not fast enough to block the one that was lodged in her right shoulder.

She was able to grab one of the shinobi's arms and twisted the appendage behind the man's back before slitting his throat and kicking him to two charging shinobi. A white sphere shrouded by orange chakra was willed into existence in her hand and she commanded it to head to the three shinobi in front of her. The moment the ball of flames hit the three shinobi, they were already dead, the liquid that resided in their body previously was all dried up thanks to her Scorch Release. Well, that and the fact that once the sphere had slammed into them, it had exploded, melting the shinobi from where they stood exactly while leaving only desiccated corpses. She wasn't given a break since four other shinobi had moved to kill her, she was able to block one of their kunai, and was able to shove her own kunai into the kunoichi's torso.

She was able to grab her enemies kunai and ducked under their combined strike on her and she threw out her leg and knocked the three of the Kiri shinobi onto their backs. She quickly threw her kunai at two of her opponents eight in the head and she grabbed the last one that was attempting to rise up and she took the kunai lying beside him and slammed the weapon directly into his skull. She had to do a backflip because there was a concentrated stream of water that slammed right where she was just crouching. She looked to the caster of the jutsu and her eyes went wide with fear, cause there, was the Fourth Mizukage Yagura Karatachi and he was surrounded by the rest of the squads of shinobi. She glared at the kage and spoke aloud for all to hear her "Why would you attack me!? I was sent here as an ambassador from Suna!"

Yagura was a young adult, though he was rather short for his age. He had short and messy grey hair which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left. He also possessed pink, pupilless eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. His attire included a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kiri attached to the front, as well as a short-sleeved mesh armour, which he wore a green poncho. He also wore a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a matching green apron over his pants and a pair of brown boots. Along with it, he was carrying a club with unevenly sized hooks, which bared a green flower on the larger end.

Yagura coldly responded to her "That was a ploy by your village."

Pakura's eyes grew wide and she stuttered out "W-What?"

"Your village sold you out to us, we get to kill you, the only user of the Scorch Release bloodline and Suna gets regularly distributed resources, quite a fair trade right." continued the Water Kage.

Pakura was stunned and betrayed, her village had sold her out when she had done so much for them, all for the resources that Kirigakure would provide for them. She cursed her village for their betrayal, but she would not go down easily, after a few hand seals, three Scorch Release spheres phased into existence behind her and Pakura took out the kunai in her other leg holster. All of Yagura's remaining forces at the area had charged at the lone kunoichi and she was ready to die but not without bringing most of his forces with her and if possible Yagura himself. Pakura sidestepped one of the nin and sliced his stomach free, allowing for all of his internal organs to come out of the cut, she ended his suffering quickly by beheading him. She was able to dodge another three shinobi and was able to execute four piercing strikes with her kunai to the women's ribs and she stuck her left kunai in another's jugular and she roughly took it out resulting in blood spilling on her.

She had taken a kunai quite deep into her leg and she retaliated by kicking the man right in his face hard enough to hear his neck twist, she left the kunai embedded in her leg so it would not bleed out since the wound was already bleeding deeply.

'Must have hit an artery' she thought.

But before the Scorch User could catch her breath, she was bombarded by multiple shinobi. She blocked a wakizashi with both kunai crossed but had to jump back since another shinobi slammed a hammer right where she was. She sent the fire spheres right in front of her to the ground allowing for all three of them to explode with great heat only leaving desiccated corpses in its wake. But as strong as she was, the superior numbers, her limited stamina, and her injury were making her task even harder and she was slowly being overwhelmed.

This was proven a few minutes later when Pakura had dodged a Windmill shuriken but she was not quick enough to keep her kunai from getting snagged away from her by the flying weapon. She witnessed a great multitude of kunai rain from the sky with all of them closing in on her area and so she closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Fortunately, her life would not end there, Pakura was prepared to feel the many kunai bury themselves deep into her body but she had felt no sensation, but she had felt a breeze make it's way past her. So she opened her eyes, and before he was a man even taller than her, he seemed as if he was two or three inches taller than her, he had a purple circular shield in his left hand with three kanji on them, he was wearing a black bodysuit, and a black mask with a visor covering his face(1). But what was more impressive was the fact that all of the kunai that was previously going to kill her were all spread in front of them, all of them brokened or severely bent out of place. She believed that she had seen this man before, he looked familiar to her but once she saw the man turn around, his eyes and face mask were revealed to her. Pakura's eyes widened largely and she thought loudly 'WAIT! HE IS THE...'

But ultimately it was the Mizukage who finished her inner sentence, "The Black Death. The bounty hunter that is said to be Kage Class, why would you save this bloodline trash?"

Black Death responded, "You hate someone over the fact that they have a bloodline, how can you even live with yourself for the massacre you have orchestrated." Unfortunately for Yagura, he didn't have enough time to answer since Black Death had crossed the distance between himself and Yagura in a blink of an eye. He was about to hit him with his shield but was stooped by the Fourth Mizukage's club though the short man was pushed by the force behind the hit. However, he was unable to escape the kick to the head and was sent sailing upwards, the Black Death ignored his flying body and focused on eliminating the shinobi that were currently attempting to kill him, keyword: Attempting. He blocked a man's kunai with his shield and bashed him away, only to twist and back kick a shinobi looking to punch him sending the man into a tree.

He then threw the shield at a great speed and watched as it sliced clean through four shinobi before it went straight back to him. The masked man caught it while flipping a kunoichi over his shoulder and slamming the shield down upon her face, perfectly separating the brain from the rest of the body. He watched as two Water Dragons and four Water Cannons were fired at him, but the man simply held out his shield and watched as it glowed purple before a circular wall of purple chakra formed from the shield and all of the water hit the purple chakra shield. A few seconds had passed and all of the water had cleared, the purple chakra shield was still there strong but it was larger and brighter than before. Suddenly the chakra shield began to be absorbed into the shield the Black Death possessed in his hand.

Black Death then spoked, "If you want to waste so much chakra, have it back." A kanji on the shield glowed purple, and suddenly little purple comet-like chakra constructs shot off the shield. All of them collided with the shinobi that were crowded together to make the jutsu's stronger, it also caused a lot of dust to kick up. Pakura who had just finished up with the remains of her own Kirigakure Ninja looked to the remains of the destruction that the infamous Black Death caused. Her eyes went wide, the area that suffered that shields wrath had large craters in it.

Although it was not as many as the constructs that shot off the shield, it did seem as if they had destroyed enough to blend together.

Yagura had wide eyes at this display, all of his present shinobi were now dead and he had an A-Rank Suna kunoichi and the infamous bounty hunter Black Death against him. Decided it was better to retreat, the Kage Water-shunshined away. Relaxing only a bit, Black Death looked at the Suna kunoichi that was currently looking at her headband in anger and sorrow. He walked up to her causing the woman to look up from her headband to his mask, he then spoke "What will you do now?"

Pakura was about to give a harsh retort thanks to the anger at her village but she calmed herself and thought about her situation, this man had saved her and hadn't asked anything from her so she might as well be kind if not to earn his ire.

She replied with sadness evident in her tone "I don't know anymore, everything I did, everything I had to do was for Suna, I protected it when it needed me but now that I found out that they sold me to these _bastards_, I curse the Kazekage with my very soul."

"Why curse him specifically." her savior questioned.

She answered almost immediately, "He undoubtedly sanctioned this, something like this would not get past his eye and if I was gone from the shinobi forces-without his consent-he would notice immediately."

The man nodded and sealed the shield in his storage seal and started walking down the toad away from Kirigakure, Pakura looked at him and said "Where are you going?"

The Black Death turned around, showing his visor and facemask and spoke, "To Konoha. I was spying on this village's activities and came across the news of the deal between the two villages and so I got here to stop it. With my position here compromised, I am going back there to dispel."

Pakura scrunched her face in confusion and repeated "Dispel? You're a clone?"

The revealed clone nodded and said, "Yes, my creator sent me as a spy for him and now since my mission is over, it is time for me to let him to experience what I have learned."

Pakura nodded slightly at that and then bit her lip, she had no idea of what to do now, her village sent her to her death so she couldn't go back or she would be branded traitor since the regarded the resources more important than her. Not only that but with this injury, and no resources she would not survive. The former jounin of Suna sighed and asked the clone "Can you bring me to your creator?"

He didn't move but he replied "For what purpose?"

Her answer was quick and to the point "I don't know what to do, what I believed my purpose was, was to help Sunagakure through its tough times, but now that Kazekage has betrayed me...I just want to do something meaningful in this life, something good. I believe that you can help me with that, so... Can You?"

The clone didn't respond, most likely weighing the pros and cons of the proposal, then he put out his right hand and she grabbed it and shook. But she grunted in pain because of her injury acting up, this also caused the man in front of her to look down and finally notice the kunai embedded in the woman's leg.

"Can you travel long distances?" queried the man.

Pakura moved the limb but after hissing in pain just from moving it, she shook her head and said "No, I could move it earlier since I was filled with adrenaline but not anymore."

She hoped that he wouldn't reconsider his decision but didn't feel any more worried when her legs were swept from under her, she looked at the man that was holding her bridal style but didn't comment, she just didn't expect him to do that since stories about him didn't exactly speak in detail about his kindness. But at least he carried her and was already moving since that meant he wouldn't go back on their agreement, for now at least. So both of them headed for Konoha to introduce our favorite Uchiha to Pakura of the Scorch Release.

* * *

**Same Time-Uchiha Clan District-7:20 AM**

After dealing with the Hokage, the trio had headed back home to indulge in their breakfast. Unfortunately, when they got there the delicious meal that was served had already cooled down and was not in its best condition. After reheating it and eating the food, all four of the occupants in the house got dressed in clothes that were prepared for spars.

Naruko was wearing a orange with blue highlights kimono dress that ended at her thighs, but a few inches lower were the pants that she wore, they were skin tight and each leg had a kunai holster, the pants were also nlack but the kunai holsters were tan. The kimono dress also had a strap that stuck both sides together it was black contrasting the bright orange color. Underneath the dress, she wore a sleeveless fishnet shirt and she had fishnet arms straps, she also had black gloves on. Nihila had on a simple white shirt and black sweatpants, she also has bandages on her forearms. Satsuki wore her white battle kimono with bandages binding her chest, she was also holding her chokuto in her right hand.

The four of them were now ready and prepared to face each other in a battle, so the two Uchiha and Uzumaki place their hands on Nihila and in a blink of an eye, they disappeared with the sphere staying stationary exactly where Nihila had held it, but now it was surrounded by a rainbow mist.

* * *

**Time Sphere Dimension**

All four appeared in a space that contained only one structure, the structure itself was a one-story home with a multitude of rooms to fit the number of people that reside within the Time Sphere, other than that the area they were in had a forest near it, and there were clouds with a blue sky so it seemed normal enough for a closed-off dimension. Once they realized their surroundings, both Naruko and Satsuki had jumped away from the duo that were o the side of them and turned to keep the two within their sights. Both parties were looking into each other's eyes, Yami's into Naruko's and Satsuki's into Nihila's. Seconds passed until Nihila ran forward with Yami following, seeing the display both Naruko and Satsuki moved to intercept the incoming duo. Once they all were within the range of each other Naruko had thrown a punch at Yami which was promptly caught by aforementioned Uchiha while he was elbowing the Lady Uchiha. Well, he attempted to but it was caught the left hand of the female Uchiha but she was also blocking the fist of Nihila as she had both of her hands out, her left aimed at Satsuki's midsection and her right was heading straight for Naruko's face.

They were each in a stalemate for the moment and it was merely a waiting game to see which one of them would crack first. Satsuki had pushed away both of their offending hands and reached out for her chokuto causing both Yami and Nihila to jump back and away from the reach of the sword. Satsuki though kept pace with Nihila and followed after her, right as her Uzumaki partner had faced off against Yami. Nihila was dodging all of her strikes with her chokuto, then she unsealed her own deadly weapon, her scythe. She slammed it against the female Uchiha and heard a satisfying clang once metal met against metal, the female dragon didn't stop there though since she had turned a complete 360 degrees and slammed the back of the scythe right against her opponent.

The impact caused Satsuki to be launched away from Nihila until the Uchiha had recovered herself and was able to block the overhead strike that the dragon had sent her way. Away from their battle was the beginning of a taijutsu match between both Naruko and Yami, they both were trading blows with each other but neither had even gotten a hit on the other. It would have stayed like that had Yami not bent Naruko's right arm a bit out of place causing her to instinctively stay close to the arm so it does not get dislocated, but doing so left her wide open for a kick to her midsection. She dug her feet into the ground in order to not go flying away, and so she was prepared for the punches Yami had sent her way, she dodged the young man's kicks and was able to duck low to the ground and sweep the Uchiha's feet right from under him. She pressed on her advantage and straddled him while throwing punches right for his face, she had caught him with the first hit but that was when each and every hit she was sending was getting blocked.

The Uchiha had pulled his legs up to his chest and kicked his Uzumaki girlfriend in her midsection. She was sent soaring into the air yet again but this time Yami had followed right after her and he sent a devastating haymaker into her left cheek, sending her into the ground and simultaneously burying her. Using his wind manipulation, Yami remained stationary in the air, he wore an impassive face as he looked down to the crater he had sent Naruko through.

Naruko burst from the rubble with speed that only jounin-level shinobi and above could possibly follow, he was able to block a couple of punches sent his way. Unfortunately, one of them had hit him in the stomach and the strength behind it sent him higher into the air. Balling his fists, Yami was blasted to the ground by the very air he manipulated, and he was heading straight for Naruko. He placed both of his arms right in front of him with his hands clenched, bending the wind that was going against him. Naruko quickly summoned her chakra chains and bound herself in them, she also summoned a bit of Kurami's chakra to make the chains even stronger.

It was a good thing she chose that time to summon her chakra chains, since the moment after she placed her Adamantine Sealing Chains between herself and Yami, the Uchiha in question had already slammed against her defense and both of them were heading for ground zero.

Nihila slammed her scythe into the ground since she was just launched into the air by Satsuki's well-placed punch, although she had to dodge the multiple lightning infused shuriken that was attempting to pierce into her skin and stun her. She shot out a wave of Nothingness that erased the flying weapons and dashed for the Uchiha and locked blades with her. Suddenly both of them heard a loud whistling sound and looked to their right, in the air. The locked-in-combat duo saw bright orange chains formed into a ball but it was heading towards the ground at high speeds and its impact point was quite near them. With the thought of survival on their minds, both Nihila and Satsuki fled away from the incoming not-meteor.

The ground was getting closer and if he kept like this, he most likely would suffer quite a bit of damage. With that in mind, Yami channeled chakra into his fist and at the same time punched the ball of chakra chains while jumping off of it. Once the mass of chakra landed, a large crater was formed immediately, it also had the effect of creating a shockwave that blew away both Nihila and Satsuki. It had also propelled Yami further into the air since he was still falling. It only prolonged the inevitable since Yami had still landed on the ground in a crouch looking to where Naruko had landed in her fall.

While the male Uchiha was keeping his eyes on the dust cloud of Naruko, our female Uchiha was jumped up quick enough to not be kicked into the ground by Nihila. She began blocking every hit sent her way, but once she started losing track of her opponent's attacks, she activated her Sharingan. Luckily she had activated her dojutsu just in time to see Nihila's fist approach her face at incredibly slow levels. With this advantage, Satsuki grabbed he outstretched fist and pulled it, as well as Nihila, towards her and shoved her right knee deep into the dragon's midsection, causing the black and white-haired woman to cough out saliva. Satsuki then let go of her opponent and backed up enough to spin to the right and heel kick the female dragon in the chin.

Well, that was what she had been planning since her opponent had recovered fast enough to duck under the kick and was able to do the exact same move on HER!

Yami's body tensed when Naruko eventually burst from the cloud with her katana with her sword poised to strike at him, he responded by summoning a spear, the shaft was orange with a long crimson head. The top of the head was shaped like an upside-down V but of course, filled in, the middle of the V went down, thin but it had two prongs on the side both being two-sided, the head went a bit lower and had another two prongs but the bottom of these ones were blunt and the top was sharp. This was Blazing Flash, another weapon created by Yami with a special ability of his.

Yami then blocked Naruko's strike by using the shaft and then spun the spear in his hands knocking the Uzumaki backward and used the blunted end of the spear to hit Naruko in the stomach forcing her forward. He sped towards her and attempted a slash at her but she had blocked it, she kicked off of him and did a backflip, landing a few feet away from him, while he had just landed on the ground himself.

The Uchiha looked towards his foe and executed one-handed seals using his unoccupied left hand, finishing the sequence, Yami spoke "Fire Release: Blazing Inferno!" A wave of flames burst from Yami's mouth and Naruko dashed back lest she gets burned from the blaze of fire, fortunately, she was able to get a suitable distance away from the flames and where she was sure that the jutsu would not touch her. It seemed like her great luck was not present since it seemed as if the flames were getting closer to her when she was at least A YARD AWAY!

She took out a scroll and began writing on it at great speed while dodging the flames that were somehow following her, but she as she kept dodging, the flames had parted enough that she was able to see Yami motioning the spear towards her as if-wait a minute.

'He is using the spear to manipulate the flames, he is still as clever as ever. Any of the times he has sparred with us with the spear of his, Yami never used that ability only with his eyes have I seen him do that. How did Yami make a weapon that could control an element?" was what was currently in Naruko's thoughts.

But as she was done thinking she had finished the powerful seal, she landed on the ground before her, crouched and placed the scroll right in front of her. Chakra came from the seal engulfing the fire that got close and the blaze continued until it had completely bubbled up the fire and then the fire started moving towards the scroll and got absorbed when it got close. All of the fire was sealed and Naruko was sweating from the heat that was produced by the flames, she looked with narrowed eyes that widened with shock when she spotted a spear heading towards her head but she couldn't dodge it, but it suddenly changed direction and she felt a cut on her cheek. But them she felt an impact from the back of her and she skidded along the floor multiple times, the orange spear zipped around in the air and zipped to Yami's hand and he placed it on the ground with an audible *Thud*. Once the Uzumaki/Namikaze hybrid was able to stop skidding, she grabbed her katana fast enough to parry away the spear heading towards her, sending it above her but it zipped towards her again while causing a deep enough cut to form along her left thigh.

The spear remained motionless in the air long enough for Yami to jump up, grab it and prepare to strike Naruko with it, but the blond was able to block his attack and pressed for her own by shoving him back and making four strikes that were countered by Yami. But their sword fight was put on hold when Yami tilted his head to the side so he didn't get hit by the lightning arrow aiming for his head. He looked to the side to witness Satsuki charging at him with her chokuto brandished for a fight with Nihila chasing after her, but before he could properly greet her he had to block the katana aiming for his abdomen. With his Uchiha fiance fast approaching, Yami moved his spear and hit Naruko in her ribs with the butt of the spear, and he jumped while twisting in the air to kick Naruko in the face, sending her away from him. The male Uchiha dodged the downward cut from Satsuki and aimed the spear to her leg but she was able to jump off that leg while executing a beheading strike which he had blocked easily and grabbed her wrist and proceeded to slam her against the ground and into a piece of debris that was standing upright eliciting a grunt of pain from her and he threw her in the air.

Satsuki was about to twist in the air to land safely on the ground but she was unable to see Nihila perform an ax kick from above her head, sending her straight to the ground. Satsuki shook her head and had a dazed expression, so she was unable to stop Yami from punching her thrice in the gut and delivering a palm strike to her abdomen sending her backward and open for Nihila to kick her twice in the back. The impact sent her back to Yami, who had clotheslined her making her flip and land face-first on the ground. Thankfully she was assisted by Naruko jumping upwards behind the Wolf and Dragon duo and perform a split, kicking both of them in their respective heads while also separating them from each other. Her blond partner put out her hand for the female Uchiha to grasp it, to which she had.

Once she was up, both Naruko and Satsuki looked towards their sparring partners again with both Yami and Nihila staring right back at them. The Uzumaki and Uchiha duo shared a look and an orange glow surrounded Naruko while a purple glow enveloped upon Satsuki, Nihila had violet energy appearing in her hands and enveloping her arms while Yami was being surrounded in blue energy.

Naruko was surrounded in a yellow chakra shroud which emanates from them reminiscent of flickering flames. Her pupils were slitted, the whisker-like markings on her cheeks were thicker to resemble a trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape resembled a full-length haori. There were two horns on her head from the chakra, six magatama markings around the neck, a prominent circular design over the Uzumaki's stomach and there were various other lines extending along her body. This was Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, or for short, Kurami Mode, this was the Bijuu's power being utilized by Naruko, and she intended to make full use of it.

Satsuki was shrouded in her purple-colored chakra, her Sharingan were shaped like (AN: Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan Eyes.). A large purple skeleton formed from her chakra above her, then flesh began to form before it was covered in armor and once it was finished the construct had demonic horns, a long appendage on its chin, and a malevolent grin. It also had jagged teeth around its hood, the armor's mouth took on a beak-like shape and was just ghastly-looking.

Yami was shrouded in icy blue-colored chakra, it was acting as a coat for his body, while Nihila had her purple Nothingness energy covering her arms while also forming claws, though it wasn't as overpowered as it usually was. It was only at a level that could hurt the two and cause them pain but it wouldn't eliminate them from existence, well unless they raised their power up then they could overpower her ability to erase.

The fight began again when Yami ran forward and jumped on top of Satsuki's incoming Susanoo arm and jumped again down to Satsuki who only brandished her chokuto, once Yami landed in front of her she slashed but only hit air since Yami ducked. The male Uchiha then kicked out but Satsuki had jumped back to dodge the kick, Yami advanced and attempted to punch her but the female Uchiha blocked with her right arm and kicked him in the ribs sending him away from her. Satsuki began to form her feminine full-body Susanoo while Naruko began transforming into her own Nine Tails Transformation except it wasn't the Kurami's body, it was the tailed beast having her own chakra forming an avatar of her body. Nihila transformed into her dragon form while Yami activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan then he formed his Susanoo around him and formed his ebony-colored scythe in his right hand. Yet again all four had their stare off, it was time for the titans to fight.

Yami jumped off of one foot and in a blink of an eye, appeared in front Satsuki's Susanoo, he cleaved forward but was stopped by the purple katana her Susanoo wielded. A kama formed in Yami's left hand and he cleaved off Satsuki's left hand which possessed the katana stopping his scythe, and so as it went for the head of the Susanoo, Satsuki had kicked Yami back away from her and the hand that was cut off by Yami formed another fist made of chakra and she created another katana and ran to the downed Uchiha.

Nihila was currently flying around to avoid the Bijuudama's heading her way, she flew toward the jinchuuriki and tilted to the left to avoid the special attack of the Bijuu, and she slammed into the kitsune construct, dragging her into the ground while she was flying. However, she was forced to let go when the chakra construct bellowed a fearsome roar at herself and a shockwave had knocked herself around in the air. Once she was able to gain her equilibrium, she shot off a beam of Nothingness at Naruko, making the jinchuuriki charge towards her while blocking her current attack. The blond was able to evade her beam the entire time and once she had gotten close to the female dragon, Naruko punched the dragon three times before she had knocked her away with her bladed tail. Naruko started to get up but had to roll to her left since a rain of Nothingness needles pierced where she had last stood.

Sadly she was not able to avoid the claw filled punch Nihila gave her as she was flying, and she was sent skidding along the ground before the jincuuriki was able to stop herself by grabbing onto the ground for support. The Uzumaki spared a glance to Satsuki and saw that she was battling their shared mentor and was currently losing if what she saw was any indication. But if she wanted to help her Uchiha partner, she would have to get rid of Nihila. Naruko looked back to the female dragon in question and immediately saw her heading straight to herself. Bracing herself, Naruko grasped Nihila's talons wither her own claws in an effort to gain an advantage no matter how low it is.

Yami was currently duking it out with his Uchiha fiance, they both dispelled of their own weapons and decided to fight each other with their fists. Yami used his right arm to grab Satsuki's left arm and proceeded to punch the tengu in the face and kicked her across the area. As she was getting up Yami ran towards the downed female Uchiha but was unprepared for his feet getting taken out from under him and was sent to the ground. Once he got up, an uppercut to the chin sent him airborne before he formed his wings and was able to gain his balance while in the air. Satsuki made a few handsigns before the Susanoo fired off two large fireballs at Yami, only for each of them to be dodged by the male Uchiha.

He landed right in front of her with his impact crumbling the ground under him, his fist caught fire and he punched her Susanoo where its ribs would be gut she punched him in the face in return only to bend over because of the knee forcing her up. He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the ground but she had turned over quick punching him with a Chidori covered fist, she grabbed him raising him abover her with her hands and feet. With thunder sounding off and lighting shooting around the clouds in the sky, a giant lightning dragon shot from the clouds right to Yami's exposed Susanoo and it had gripped torso of it while also sending currents of electricity in his body causing him to grunt in pain. That feeling multiplied when Satsuki's Kirin exploded and he was sent sailing into the ground eventually becoming buried in it. Satsuki raised herself and looked to where Yami had been blasted off to, she also had some damage from her own technique since she was so close to it but not as much as the Uchiha Patriarch had just suffered.

Her thoughts were put to an end when the ground in front of her began to shake, then a Yami's Susanoo burst from the ground causing many boulders to go flying around. The helmet of his Susanoo had a hole in it, the armor was disintegrated in some places with his back having more disintegrated parts in it. But he looked far from done since he came back to fight, so she quickly got in a stance prepared to face off against her shared fiance.

A blur was seen and then the ground crumbled under he being that was just thrown against it, Nihila was just thrown to the ground by Naruko. Each of them had marks and damages of their own but neither was giving up just yet. A fact that was strengthened when Nihila fired off two Nothingness spheres and succeeded in erasing the chakra fist coming towards her. She proceeded to bite onto the limbless arm and tilted her head to the right only to tilt left and throw the Kyuubi construct into the air away from her and raised herself up while feeling a bit spent fighting the Nine-Tails Jinchurriki. She flew to her adversary charging Nothingness energy in her mouth, only to receive five tails to the face making her fire to the left hit nothing but trees.

Naruko pressed her attack by pouncing on the seeming motionless Nihila and slammed her into the ground below her. She charged up a Bijuudama and jumped into the air then fired the attack at Nihila, once the attack hit her, the explosion created a dome of flames and destruction that surrounded the dragon. It had seemed as if Nihila was done and so Naruko turned away to help Satsuki, or she would have had her Tailed Beast Mode not lost its right arm. She looked behind her and got a claw to the face in return, she attempted to get up using her only arm but found it impossible due to her tails being grabbed and her being slammed into the ground repeatedly. She was finally let go and so she landed on the ground, dizzy and in pain due to being thrown around like a ragdoll.

Nihila started charging an attack but stopped once the Uzumaki raised her arm and the fight was over at that gesture, this fight wasn't supposed to end with one side being knocked out, only until the members had surrendered. They both hadn't used too much of their power but enough to make this battle a bit fun. So both of them exited their titan forms and watched the Uchiha's fight.

Satsuki thrust her katana forward, intent on piercing the armor of the Susanoo in front of her but she kept on being blocked by the scythe the young man wielded. Thinking of a plan, Satsuki lunged and met the blade of the scythe again, but this time she did one-handed hand seals and out came lightning jutting from her right hand, and it kept going until it passed Yami's Susanoo head. But it never made contact unfortunately for her, not only that but she also made a grave mistake, do not allow your opponent to gain an advantage on you. Yami knocked away the katana and while channeling his Power Of Destruction within the blade, he cleaved horizontally, causing a shockwave to erupt. Once he dispelled of the scythe, Satsuki's Susanoo had been cut in half and she was falling out of it right now. With the battle now over, Yami deactivated his own and walked to the gathered three and smiled at the resident dragon while speaking "Welcome to the family Nihila."

* * *

**Hello everyone, I know I didn't post last Saturday but that was because I was still planning on the Fighting scene. I WAS supposed to make a day for our Yin and Yang protagonists but I wanted to do something like this. Hope you love it, the next chapter will feature the beginning of the Chunin Exams, finally. **

**(1): The bodysuit that Snake Eyes wears which I also do not own by the way.**

**Now As Always Review And...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**

**Posted On 10-26-19**


	11. Change Is In The Air

**Hello everyone, first things first. I am sorry to say that this will not show ANY of the Chunin exams, it will be the last chapter before the Chunin Exams officially begins. Nothing really important to say besides just letting you read on.**

**Please Favorite and Follow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and movies, shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Fire Country-April-Thursday-7:48 AM**

Black Death was jumping between the tree branches that crossed his path while holding the former Suna ninja: Pakura. While at first, he said he was taking her to Konoha but after giving it some thought, the young man had decided not to. For one, the Hokage would be too suspicious about her arriving when she is injured like this and would no doubt want to know about himself. So the new plan was heading to the hidden safehouse that his creator had crafted for a number of reasons, and he wasn't that far from it. After a few minutes of jumping across trees, the bounty hunter landed on the ground, right in front of a rock wall.

Black Death traced his hands along the surface of the wall with Pakura looking at him with confusion evident in her eyes but he ignored the stare in favor of finding what he was looking for. Which he did by grabbing a piece of rock that jutted out a bit, and he turned it only to reveal a hidden entrance slowly raising itself up. Getting in quick, Black Death closed the hidden door fast so no one would notice what had happened. Once that was done he channeled fire chakra to his fingers and ignited the lamps that were inside. Once there was enough illumination from the lamps, Black Death went to a hallway that leads to more doorways, he walked passed a few but turned right on the last room in that direction.

The room they were in was white, with what looked to be medical supplied on one side of the room, with a bed on the other side except the bed had only a white blanket and was only meant for one person. The shield-wielding young man laid down the former jounin and placed a hand on the kunai in her leg, indirectly causing her pain and making her glare at him. She groaned when Yami had ripped out the weapon, but once he placed a hand over the quickly bleeding wound she felt the odd sensation of her leg wound being healed, not with time but by her savior's power. Inwardly, Pakura groaned but not die to pain but more of a headache since it's confirmed now that her rescuer knew Medical Ninjutsu. That only made him more dangerous since he is powerful enough to fight others while having medical abilities, which only Tsunade Senju achieved that with her physical prowess and Creation Rebirth.

Her musing was put to an end when she saw that the man was done healing her so she looked at the wound only to witness no mark at the area of the wound, not even a scar! With that done, Black Death walked out of the room, obviously to some other area of the place. Which was why she was currently rushing after him, right after affirming that she would no longer feel pain while walking. She walked out of the medical room and watched as the Black Death entered a different room, and she followed after hurriedly so as to not possibly lose him. Once she caught up with him, the room that they were in possessed multiple weapons ranging from simple kunai to hammers, so it was quite easy to guess that this must be the Weapons Room.

The helmet-wearing man walked to one of the many display cases in the room except this one housed three katana's with one over each other. Yami opened the case and held the katana at the top and once it was out in the open it poofed with smoke, concealing whatever it was. A moment later the smoke was cleared and a young man with black hair, equally black eyes, a blue shirt, and grey pants with blue shinobi sandals was revealed to her. She didn't get to ask who the person was since it poofed away without a moment's notice.

She figured it put after a few seconds and in that time both of them had moved to another room with a more Living Room setting but it oddly had a circle on the ceiling but she did not think that much of it. "That was a clone too, wasn't it." It wasn't that much of a question than it was a statement. She received a nod to the question and an explantation.

"That clone will alert my creator and he will undoubtedly be heading towards our location now. Once he arrives, I will dispel and he will help you out. Until then, ***Backs up into a chair behind him and sits on it while gesturing for Pakura to do the same beside him.* **we talk." Once the woman sat down, the bodysuit wearing man took off his visor revealing his cold black eyes, he then took off his mask revealing the same face that she had witnessed from the clone in the weapons room.

"I'll start first, I am Yami Uchiha of Konoha, now you" he revealed.

The first words out of her mouth were, "Your just a teenager?!"

She had heard about the Patriarch of the Uchiha Clan, her village talked about the teen that proved worthy to be a Clan head at such a young age. Though most of the talks about him from Suna were not about him being the Patriarch, more of how Konoha would benefit from him and hopefully Suna since things between the villages at the moment were tense. The more powerful Fire Country had been acquiring more missions that were SUPPOSED to be delivered to Suna but due to their alliance, half of Suna's missions go to Konoha while Konoha sends its natural grown resources to Suna. It was the best offer they could get from the Third Hokage and it wasn't exactly helping their economy due to Suna being in the desert and also being the weakest of the Great Five Villages. The village had hoped to set a marriage contract between the two to get a better alliance and help their standing.

She was able to get a hold of this information due to being in a high position before being betrayed. That thought was what prompted her next question, "What will I be doing for you?"

Yami looked up in thought, she wouldn't be able to go with him to Konoha, so how would they stay in contact with each other. ***Ding* **Yami's eyes widened only a small bit and he looked toward the corridor of doors and back at Pakura "I will be training you." stated the Uchiha.

"You're _training_ me? What makes you think I need your training, I already am an A-Rank kunoichi." argued Pakura with her pride being smarted by his words. But she was unprepared for Yami to get up and land a palm strike on her stomach making her go flying to the wall and land on her posterior, after that she immediately directed her hands to the damaged area, moaning in pain.

Yami walked to the downed woman and spoke "Do you see, I could take you down just by doing that. Your little fight back at Kiri, S-Ranks could do that with ease without even getting cut and you would have died had I not arrived."

After a few seconds, Pakura ascended from the ground with a calm expression most likely took the time to review her early battle and the outcome of it. While she indeed had taken down multiple enemies, she was still having difficulty as she kept fighting, so it most likely would be a good idea to accept the Uchiha's offer for training since she would only receive benefits from it.

But she still had a question, "Why do you want to train me?"

An answer came quick "You have potential but also because you would be helpful for some plans that I have for the future, but you would have to be strong enough yo handle the challenges ahead. So tell me, will you train with me?"

She didn't need to take a few seconds since she already did not have that many options, besides he was giving her a choice. She nodded to him and he nodded back, glad to not have this situation go sideways.

"What do you have planned?" asked Pakura wanting to be able to be ready for the event Yami had planned.

He shook his head though and replied "No, you don't need to know right now. When you are prepared then you will know."

Begrudgingly accepted the answer, and brought up another question, "Why are you a bounty hunter when the original isn't?" She wasn't trying to be nosy or anything but she did want to learn about her new "Leader".

"Before we begin with that, you must deal with the one connection you seem to have with your previous village. Your Headband" stated Yami.

Pakura had actually forgotten about the only thing left that signifies her allegiance to Suna, she took it off her head and stared at the hourglass symbol on the headband. Once she stared at it with pride, when she had been hailed as Hero of Suna by stopping Iwa's plans against the village, she had worked her best to help the village with anything it needed. But now with the betrayal by her village, it should be easy to cut the only tie between them, to do so though would be to erase years of service that she had been in for the sand village.

Yami looked at her conflicted features and spoke again, "You can't do it, can you?"

Pakura turned to him with fury in her eyes, "Could you cut away all of the dedication that you would have for your village? Could you erase the memories of the place you once believed would back you up no matter what?" She didn't expect his reply though.

"Yes." Yami replied briefly.

Pakura didn't believe his words for even a second, so she scoffed and rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, you say that now when your village hasn't even turned on you, and don't lie. My village has heard of how Konoha completely adores the last two loyal Uchiha, you must be showered with such love."

***Crack***

She looked to the source of the noise and looked down, only to see Yami's knuckles extremely clenched to the point where they had cracked, she completely forgot that she was speaking to someone that could kill her in a mere moment.

Thankfully Yami only talked and didn't fight, "You really think that do you? First of all, Konoha doesn't _love _us, all they care about is the power that we bring to their village. They treat their own jincuuriki as if she was a criminal, ostracizing her and overpricing the woman at shops and restaurants. Thanks to being a shinobi she didn't need to deal with those problems anymore but they should not have happened to begin with. Secondly, the village has already turned on me and my family, the moment they harmed one of us, emotionally or not, they showed me how much we mattered to them. Lastly, I do not care about how much Konoha 'loves' us, they don't matter to me. I care for the people close to me and that is it. Do you understand?"

The Scorch Release user wordlessly nodded at the newly acquired information and decided that she may have been out of line and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Yami cut her off by saying, "Of course you didn't know, how could you? You don't know me, all you know is what your village told you, my friend suffered their ostracizing of her, she had to be alone for a few years for an unjust reason. I will never forgive Konoha for what they did."

The Uchiha was silent for a few moments before continuing, "But we're off-topic, back to our previous conversation, the memories you have of Suna and all of what you did for them...let them go, if they do not care for you enough to remember your great deeds, then they do not deserve you. Forget them, like they did you but do not forget what they did to you. So, will you cut your tie with them, or will I have to bring you back to Suna only for you to be betrayed again when they decide to give you back to Kiri and all of this time was just a waste? The choice is yours."

Pakura thought for a few seconds before she eventually went to grab for kunai in her left holster only to find that it was gone. She then remembered that she had lost both of her kunai on that mission and she had not prepared well for it. Unexpectedly though, her companion took out a kunai and gave it to her and she used it to make a slash in the symbol signifying that she no longer followed her former village.

She turned her head back to the Uchiha when she heard him speak again, "While you can hate those in charge like the Kazekage and the council of Suna, do not hate the people since they had nothing to do with it."

She nodded to him at that before her eyes went wide, and she whispered with sorrow in her voice "My Parents, they are still in Suna. I need to get them out of there!" She hastily got up before Yami placed his arm on her shoulder and sat her back down. She looked at him now with rage and was about give a retort before his eyes grew cold and made her lose her breath, she felt as if her entire being was frozen at the mere sight of his eyes. But then she felt all of the aggression she had fade away.

Yami looked at Pakura in her brown eyes and said "You would not be able to sneak into a Shinobi village-while you are already supposed to be dead-and take your parents with you alone. But leave it to me, I already have a few spies in Suna so I will be able to get them out no problem." The Scorch Release user nodded to him, grateful for his help.

Yami then spoke up again, "Now, since you have cut off the last bond between you and Suna, I think it is time I tell you things that you might want to know. So just ask and I might answer depending on the question."

Pakura thought quietly and repeated the question she had asked before, "Why are you a bounty hunter when the original is not?"

Yami felt no problems from answering the question, "Since he had sent multiple clones out into the shinobi nations, there are some of us that establish ourselves as powerful people to get others to focus on us or the things that we do. While that happens, Yami will be at less attention than the others, allowing him to execute plans of his own and having a great chance of not being suspected even though he could defeat any attacker."

Pakura processed the information, it seemed as if the Uchiha was one of the paranoid kind if he had that planned just so he would not be found out by anyone. The difference between him and many others though was that he at least did not get paranoid over everything and only made sure to have plans for the right situations. She then got onto another topic of conversation, "You told me before that you would train me, what will you teach me that I currently do not know?"

Their conversation was put on hold when light shined down from the middle of the room and a figure jumped down from the hole in the ceiling while landing in a crouch. The orange-haired woman was about to attack but stopped when her companion placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her advancement. Once the unknown had stood up, the light that was shining had illuminated his appearance and allowed for both to see who it was.

Pakura had wide eyes and spoke "Your Yami Uchiha, the real one."

The Uchiha wore a grey shirt with no sleeves and grey shorts with black shinobi sandals, although both articles of clothing currently had a few rips in them exposing parts of his body her and his clone. Yami wondered why she was blushing up a storm until his clone had kindly pointed to his clothes and he looked down to see the damage. With his EMS appearing the holes in the clothes, as well as any missing parts were shrouded in a blue aura with green for the outline and within a couple of seconds, the clothing was repaired.

Then the one Pakura had been talking to, burst into smoke with the purple shield falling to the ground before it got caught by the near-adult in front of her and he took out a scroll and sealed it away. His eyes were a bit glazed over for a moment but they cleared and he looked at her with a little smile and he spoke for the first time of being here, "Of course I am Yami Uchiha! Have you heard of any other Uchiha with my name?!"

"No." was her reply.

"Good. Now I heard you had a question thanks to my clone." said the Uchiha.

Pakura nodded, and so Yami began, "Well the first thing I will be training you on is your speed, stamina, strength and chakra reserves for what I have planned."

Pakura's expression was incredulous and she exclaimed, "That's all your training me in?!"

Yami shook his head at her and explained, "No, this is to get you at a level that can handle what I will teach you."

Pakura crossed her arms with doubt in her eyes, "And what is this _great_ thing that you will be teaching me." she said with sarcasm.

The Uchiha picked up on the sarcasm and ignored it since she would start listening once he demonstrated what she would be learning. He spoke to her, "I will be teaching you how to better handle your Scorch Release."

The woman widened her eyes a bit, "You have Scorch Release as well?"

He smirked and continued, "Yeah, and you have barely begun to scratch at the power that Scorch Release is able to provide. You have your spheres explode, allowing for them to cover large areas and keep them in a shape that is easy to control, but you are not using them to their full potential."

This was demonstrated when Yami held out his left hand and wind formed in his hand before an aqua-colored flame ran up along the wind and a sword of blue fire was formed in Yami's hand. Pakura looked at the fire in awe, she had never gotten her technique to be of the same heat as Yami's and she hadn't shaped it differently due to the concentration that is needed.

So she looked at the one to teach her and said, "Thank you for doing this for me, especially for dealing with my attitude."

Yami only shook his head with a smile and spoke, "We all have to deal with our problems at some point, but please excuse me I must do something." Yami walked to the hallway and went down the hall. Pakura followed after him and she saw as he went to a door, pink energy shrouded his hand and he placed it against the door at the end of the hallway. Next, he opened the door and there was a living room that had three women in it currently and each of them was looking at herself and Yami.

Yami waved his hand at them and said, "Looks like we have another addition to our family!"

The woman with raven hair replied to his statement, "Already? You just introduced Nihila to us yesterday."

Yami had a confused expression then replied, "What, what do you mea-ohhhhh, I get it. No, I did not romance her I only saved her from being killed by those bloodline haters in Kiri." He finished his sentence in a growl since he was very angry with the Fourth Miziukage and those that followed him. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy killing them for what they had done against people that had special abilities more than just chakra.

The girls all had understanding looks and Satsuki apologized for the assumption but the male Uchiha waved it off not having a problem with it, after all she was in the right since he had not told them the reason he left when he did. After Yami embraced them and gave each of his loves a passionate kiss, the women started to make their way to the Scorch Release user to talk to her and all four made their way into the base in Fire country while Yami stayed inside his house with a smirk on his face. He knew the moment he introduced Pakura that they would want to talk to one each other to get a feel for each other so he stayed out of their way and let them.

At that moment he rubbed his arms unable to resist because of the pain coursing through them, this was something he had to deal with ever since acquiring the Blades of Chaos. As S had said, the chains in his arms never lessened in the pain they gave him but all he could do was bear it and try to ignore the chains burning in his arms. That has worked for a while until he learned that if he absorbed negative emotions or Negativity in general, the chains would burn hotter than before. Luckily he wasn't a normal shinobi or the chains would have long burnt through the arms they were bound to. It seemed that what S had said about the blades getting stronger when they were powered by his Negativity was right but he didn't know that they would also be a hindrance to him.

But he knew he would have to deal with it until he kills that damn Uchiha that killed his parents, once that is done they would be released from his arms. But for now, they would remain. He was brought out of his reverie by Naruko waving him in to cook dinner. Shaking his head, Yami followed inside to cook for all five of them.

* * *

**Three Months Later-July-9:21 AM-Konoha**

The few months that went by had passed in the blink of an eye to Yami, there wasn't really anything worthwhile besides him training Pakura and a few missions here and there, along with dates with his girls happening in between. But back to his training with Pakura, it was rocky at first but over time as she got used to them, she did much better in her training since she would trust him a lot more. She now was able to create weapons from her ability, not only that but she was able to get them to a higher heat that was represented by a bright orange color. Her Taijutsu was in the low Sannin levels now, having previously been Mid Anbu for her hand to hand combat rank, she also had increased her chakra reserves to Mid Anbu, her speed had also increased with it just below Sannin level. Her strength was something that had increased too since she was now able to cause a small crater in the ground but if she added chakra there would be a mini earthquake happening.

She had also been able to improve upon her control over her chakra reserves, which had helped her save more chakra in her Scorch Release attacks. Apparently, when Yami had started teaching her, he found out that Pakura herself was unknowingly using more chakra then necessary in her usage of Scorch Release and while it had not been that much of a problem for the former Suna kunoichi before, it now was. If she would be facing powerful opponents, she would need to have as many advantages as possible and so she did under Yami's tutelage.

At the moment though, we find our MC laying in bed with his loves all around him, Naruko was laying on his right side while wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, an action mirrored by Satsuki on the male Uchiha's left side. Nihila though was quite comfortable laying directly on top of Yami's body using him as a pillow, she wasn't sleeping but merely enjoying the position she is in. She had woken up a few minutes ago due to being shaken by Yami moving around in his sleep, while it may have been subtle enough for both Naruko and Satsuki not to notice, she did. While both Yami and herself had connected their souls together, she could not bear witness to his dreams, only reconnecting their souls together again would allow her to see his dreams but she wasn't going to wake him up to find out. Not only that but it would be a invasion of his privacy so she wouldn't do it. A voice stopped her thoughts in their tracks,

"Hikari..." came from below her.

A confused look was shown on Nihila's face, she had never heard of this Hikari before since she had been here and Yami had never mentioned having another lover besides them. So who was this unknown woman?

* * *

**_Yami's Dream_**

_Yami yet again found himself in a strange dream except for this time, Yami could see the person and he was shocked to see that it was himself! But he was older, he also looked a little bit different. Instead of the coal-black eyes, he possesses now, he had crimson eyes. The older Yami also wasn't training alone._

_The older version of Yami blocked a hit from the woman before him. His blood was pumping, adrenaline was coursing through his veins increasing his excitement and sweat was evident on his skin. Yami was currently exchanging his fists with a woman with snow white hair that fell to her upper back but currently it was in a ponytail so it didn't spread around. The woman was repeatedly blocking each of Yami's kicks before he ducked under a punch and he threw out his leg and nailed her in the gut sending her away from his current position. The man pressed on his advantage and was able to connect three consecutive strikes to her face before she was able to grab his right arm and placed it behind his back then dislocate it gaining a grunt of pain from his lips. _

_The man twisted, ripping his arm from her grasp and kicking her again in the gut with his right ankle, he reset the limb but before he could continue further, the woman across from him raised her hand signifying she was done and relaxed. Yami walked forward as the woman stood up, once he got close she placed both of her hands onto the older Yami's cheeks and began to kiss him with passion. That was before the scene was replaced with him holding the woman again, except this time she was dying. The last thing he saw before his vision went black, was of both the older him and the woman sharing one last kiss before she died and of the older Yami placing his forehead against his loves own with tears streaming down his face. Before he saw no more, Yami heard a voice say "Seek me out, when you are ready."_

* * *

**The Real World**

Yami awoke with a bit of a start that Nihila definitely felt but not only that, her eyes widened a bit. Yami was confused by his dragon mates' expression and was about to voice his concern when she wiped a finger on his cheek and showed him that it was wet. With a whiff of its scent, he knew what it was, it was tears, HIS tears. He wiped the back of his fist on his other cheek and indeed there were tears there too, it seemed that dream had more of an impact on him than he thought.

The female dragon wiped the rest of the tears away with her hand and placed her other hand on Yami's cheek and spoke with worry in her voice, "Are you okay my love?"

Yami only kept his gazing into her eyes, before he gave a small smile and replied "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bit of a nightmare."

Nihila deadpanned at him and spoke to him again, "Yami, you have not had a nightmare in months so do not lie to me. Not only that but you were crying, how the hell to do you smile after crying, even if it was in your sleep. Don't you remember how you were able to take away some of the girl's pain when they were hurt and you were able to bear some of that pain? Please, let us help you too."

Yami was confused at the plural word until he looked to his sides and saw that both Satsuki and Naruko were looking at him with worry evident in their eyes. So he sighed, knowing that he was not going to be able to get out of this situation, well he could...except that he would have to erase their memories of this encounter but he would never want to do that. With no hesitation, Yami spoke of his dream in detail to the women beside him, each of them was listening with rapt attention, not willing to interrupt him in favor of listening to the full story. Once he was finished with the story, each of his girls just looked at him but it was Satsuki that broke the silence, "Do you know who the woman was?"

Yami answered her with no moments in between, "No, that's what is strange. I don't know her and yet I had such a strong reaction to her death. Not only that but she seemed to have a romantic relationship with me or whoever that was in the dream." He had not felt such sorrow before except when his parents had died, but this had felt as if it was worse than that. The only thing he knew of what it could be is it is connected to the broken seal on him that S told him about and with how emotional he felt after just one memory of that woman, he knew that there was a lot more he would have to go through.

He was brought out of thoughts by Naruko shaking, he looked into her concerned eyes and heard her say, "If this happens to you again, tell us. Don't face this alone, it is always best to face something with others than alone." After a few moments, Yami nodded to her. Now satisfied, Naruko separated from the male Uchiha and got up with all of them following her out of the room, Yami immediately went to the kitchen while Naruko went to the bathroom, Nihila got out of the close to breathe in the nice morning air and Satsuki opened the door to the dojo to start her katas.

Today the winds of change have been busy and some things will never be the same.

* * *

**Yeah, I know there were supposed to know fillers but I have been busy recently with a family reunion and was not able to get to the exams but the next actually is. So I apologize to all of you for that, the next chapter WILL feature the first and second exam but do not expect it next Saturday since I most likely will be working on that for quite a bit. It will be on A Saturday but for now, I do not know if I will get it done this week for the plans I have for it. But I will see you then.**

**Now As Always, Review and...**

**Have A Blessed Day.**

**Ps: Happy Late Halloween**

**Posted On 11-2-19**


	12. Let The Chunin Exams Begin!

**I know another long update, I have my reasons but I am sure you don't want to hear about those now do you?**

**Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and movies, ****shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Konoha-Uchiha Compound-Training Grounds-July 1st-10:38 AM**

All that was heard was the sound of nature flourishing, a nearby koi pond having its water flowing around, and leaves rustling. That was all heard by the Uchiha patriarch, he was currently meditating on the dream/possible memory experienced an hour ago. He had started doing this after the third time of going through this process, it helped Yami access even more of his dream/memories and so he made sure to meditate every time after the event. Sadly, this idea only worked two out of ten times and so he was not able to gain that much information about his experiences. Thankfully, he had achieved the desired effect this time and was placed into a deep sleep.

The bad news, however, was that this particular memory was a scarring one.

* * *

**_Yami's Memory_**

_Yami was watching a scene of his past or of some insane dream but whatever it was, he was watching his older self face-off against five other people, all of them men. The problem was that his older self had changed a little bit compared to the last he had bore witness to him. The sclera in his eyes bloodshot red, there were red "veins" in his arms along with some black ones as well. One of the people had ear length light blue straight hair, possessed equally blue eyes and he wielded a spear that was prepared to pierce the man in his abdomen._

_Another of them had short black shaggy hair, equally black eyes and only using his fists to battle the Yami-look alike. Assisting him was a man with short wavy crimson red hair with two kusarigama wielded in both of his palms, prepared to skewer themselves into the black-haired man before him. Another man had purple hair and violet eyes with two axes, and finally, there was a man with powerful silver eyes, with straight black hair that had white tips and he wielded two swords. _

_All of that had paled to what was before them, the man in front of them was holding a bastard sword (AN:Like Guts sword from Berserker, except it is a regular sword.)_

_He had his sword armed for combat against all five of his opponents, so when they eventually dashed towards him on different sides of himself, he was prepared. In one move, he was able to send each of them away by parrying their attacks in a way to cause them to go flying away from his position. With them separated, Yami sped towards the purple-haired man and clashed blades with him. He knocked away one of the axes with just one swing of his blade and made for a downward cut that had been blocked by the remaining ax. The impact, however, lead to a shockwave as well as a crater beneath the purple-haired man's feet. _

_Yami though had to block a punch aimed for his ribs and he kicked the ax-wielding man directly in his ribs, sending him away. Continuing his movement, Yami twisted the limb resulting in the offending arm to be twisted out of place and he turned quickly to kick him with his foot to the chin, only to block yet another attack by positioning his sword vertically. The large blade itself was blocking a pair of kusarigama, unfortunately Yami was not able to escape the spear that was embedded in his thigh and he looked behind him. Straight into the blue eyes that stared right back at__ him._

* * *

***Back To Reality***

Yami woke up from the experience with sweat dripping down his face, he looked around the field, only to notice that none of the girls were around him, so he decided that he would tell them another time. For now though, Yami stood up to his feet then sent one of his customized kunai to a nearby tree with a blur traveling away from the spot and right in front of him. Yami looked upon his teammate Kitsuke as he was frowning at him and not a moment later Sai and their respective teacher showed up to the Nagori's left and were all currently looked at him. The kunai that was thrown earlier flew right back into Yami's outstretched hand, where he then placed the kunai back in a scroll.

Kitsuke had an annoyed face and spoke first, "Hey, why'd you have to throw your kunai near my head? You could have killed me!"

Now smirking, Yami replied, "Well, you should learn quickly to dodge the kunai that I will be throwing at you in the future. Remember, I told you that your problem was that you needed to learn how to dodge right. If you do it wrong, well I'll show you."

Then out of nowhere clones that possessed the appearance of Kitsuke all dogpiled the original and soon enough, the sword wielder was buried under many clones of himself and he wasn't happy since they were crushing him under their combined weight.

Yami only shook his head and continued, "That is why you DODGE!"

Silence reigned for a bit and so Yamato spoke to take advantage, "I would like you to know that the Chunin Exams are starting five days from now, I have already put forward our team to participate since I figured that each of you could handle it." he looked at each of them to see if they were alright with that decision, and if Yami's smirk, Kitsuke's loud groan of pain and Sai's fake smile were any indications then he was sure that the three of them were eager to face the competition in the exams.

Yamato gave each of them a paper and continued, "The last thing for you each to do is to sign the application and go to Room 301 at the Academy at 9:30 AM, but you must do it as a team or else you will be disqualified before you even begin. That's it." he gave a nod before disappearing in a Body Flicker. The Uchiha looked behind himself with the Byakugan active and saw that the Hatake was currently knocking at his door, no doubt he was currently talking to his own genin team about the exams. Deactivating his dojutsu, Yami looked down at the mess that was his teammate and said one word that held so much authority, "Up." Kitsuke rose from the clones with each of them dispelling as he rose in an instant.

The Uchiha continued, "You both know that you two will have to train hard to be able to stay on top of the rest of the competitors right?"

Kitsuke replied to him, "Of course! After all, we can't let you take all the action away from us!"

"Yes, besides I wouldn't be able to win the whole exams by myself." Sai piped in.

Kitsuke turned his head to the pale teen and spoke, "By yourself? What about me?"

Sai looked at him with his 'smile' and answered, "You're useless."

Kitsuke growled in anger and spoke with fury, "Why you..!" He was interrupted by Yami hitting both of them in the head with his balled-up fists.

He then spoke with a monotone tone, "Enough. Both of you will train until each of you are on the level of Anbu." both of his teammates nodded, ready to train with their stronger teammate. So with that in mind, both of them got their weapons ready as Yami unsealed his sword Astral and got into a combative stance. After a few moments of staring at one another, the duo charged.

* * *

**Takamagahara**

After the Shinigami had contacted Kami about the Agent Of Darkness returning, the god of light had told the rest of the deities about the situation which had led to a meeting taking place to decide what on what to do. There were Gods that wanted the infamous traitor dead while there were others that would rather want nothing to do with him.

Amaterasu was none of the above, while she was fearful about the Ultimate Renegade being in their realm, she did not want to antagonize the being that had gone against the creator of reality. Besides, he could help her reclaim some of the items that she had lost in the Human World. The Sun goddess would have to plan carefully since this would be a huge gamble if the Renegade was antagonistic.

She would have continued her thoughts had a voice not surprised her, "What are you planning sister?"

She yelped but was able to calm herself easily and replied to her brother, "Oh, it is just you Susanoo. Why do you think I am planning something?" she finished with an innocent expression.

A deadpan came over the God of Storms and Seas' face and he continued, "You have the same face you had when you caught Ryujin peeping on you and you went to get revenge." the Sun Goddess gained a pink hue at one of the times she had lost control.

She debated on telling but eventually, she did, "I am thinking about approaching the Agent Of Darkness and giving him the proposition of retrieving the weapons that I had left in the Elemental Nations so long ago."

Susanoo was quick to respond, "What!? Do you not remember what he did the LAST time he was HERE!"

"Yes but that was Yami's (AN:The god Yami.) fault! You know he got so arrogant that he believed he was stronger than the Agent Of Darkness and look what that got him! He was consumed by the very darkness that he believed he commanded."

Both of them remembered that event, the day they lost one of the main gods was a blow to their standing in the Pantheon ranking. Only after the process of time, training and more followers were they able to get back to their previous rank but the fact remained that one of their gods was gone and would not be coming back.

The brother sighed at her reasoning, it was true that Yami was arrogant and he was also jealous of Umbra for being the true wielder of darkness by wielding Negative forces since that specific power ruled over any associations with negativity. "Will you at least promise me to be careful when you go speak to him?" he pleaded with his shoulders sagging.

Amaterasu looked her brother in the eyes and replied, "I promise brother."

Susanoo only sighed and then smiled, "That is all I ask, now if you will excuse me I should make sure that Kami knows you're going down there before she assumes the worst." he then exited her chambers.

Amaterasu looked up at the ceiling of her room where a miniature sun the size of a rubber ball was suspended and hoped that everything would go smoothly for she was not sure if she could take on the Agent Of Darkness alone.

* * *

**Five Hours Later-Konoha-Hokage Mountain-3:15 PM**

Yami was perched on the stone head of the Fourth, the best of the Hokages in his opinion. While the Fourth Hokage was definitely not the most powerful of the four Hokage, he was most definitely the second most powerful by creating the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, the latter which he used to end the Third Shinobi War singlehandedly. Not only that but he had also had a hand in bringing Naruko into the world so there was that too.

After he had gotten done sparring and training his two teammates, the Uchiha decided to relax for a bit and take some alone time and so he decided to sit on the stone head of his favorite Kage. He was happily watching birds fly, the sun beginning to fall from the center of the sky, and a ball of light floating down towards him. Wait what? He looked again to be sure and sure enough, there was a ball of light floating down to his location. He sighed and started muttering to himself, "Ugghh give me a break." he got up from his crossed leg position and summoned Astral into his palm and got into a combat stance.

The ball floated a few feet in front of him, then it started glowing before a feminine figure appeared in the place of the ball of light. The woman had white hair with red eyes, she had had white kimono with red accents with a red wolf design across the navel area of the kimono.

Yami kept his guard up but spoke up, "Identify yourself!"

The woman before him held up her hand to him while speaking, "I am Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun."

The Uchiha had a twitching eyebrow and he sighed again, muttering "Of course you are." but his stance had not changed and the sword was still pointed to her. Yami looked at the goddess again and narrowed his eyes with them glowing crimson quick and he continued on, "What are you doing here."

Amaterasu spoke quickly so as to not draw his ire, "I have a proposition for you."

An eyebrow rose and another question was revealed, "What proposition?"

"A few centuries ago I sent my weapons to worthy champions, but I have not acquired them yet. I need someone to get them for me and you are the easiest to approach considering who you are."

Yami was debating if he should say that he doesn't remember who he was but decided against it. Especially since he doesn't know if he did anything bad against certain people.

But he had a question on his mind, "Why didn't you take your weapons back earlier?"

The sun goddess looked a bit embarrassed with a red hue on her face and she answered him, "Well... I-uh...I forgot about them."

Yami just stared at the person in front of him, desperately trying to understand just how this being became a god and just shook his head while sealing up Astral again. He spoke up again, "Well do you know where they are?"

The deity shook her, even more embarrassed than before but she looked up and replied to him, "But I know of a way for you to find them. I myself cannot since I have been separated from them for so long. If you would hand me one of your weapons I can embue it with my flames, the flames within your weapon will be able to feel the connection to my Kusanagi and Yata Mirror. Will you do it for me?"

Yami thought about it, he would gain the ability to use Amaterasu's flames and all he would have to do is find her weapons. There was one gain and no loss besides having to find her items of power.

So he shrugged his shoulders and replied to the goddess, "Sure, I'll get them back for you."

Amaterasu nodded to him and held out her hands for the weapon that she would enchant, so in a flash of blue the Yamato appeared in his hands and he placed it in her palms.

Utilizing her power, her hands had black flames coming off of it and all of the flames moved to the katana and shrouded the entirety of Yamato before they started to fade into the weapon. She handed Yamato back to Yami, and once in his hands, he started spinning the katana around on his palm before strapping it to his left hip for later.

Before she left Amaterasu said one last thing, "I look forward to receiving my weapons in the near future. Farewell for now." her body began to glow before it disappeared and all that remained was the ball of light from before. This time though, it flew upwards towards the sky before it eventually disappeared from his sight, that was when he took Yamato out of the sheathe and studied the blade for a few seconds before he sheathed it again and looked back to the village. While the appearance of the goddess of the sun was unexpected, it was appreciated. After all, now he has a new ability in his arsenal, all he would have to do is train with it and incorporate it into his fighting styles, but with the view he has now...

He would train later, for now, he just wanted to enjoy the view.

* * *

**An Hour Later-Konoha-4:23 PM-Forest Of Death**

Naruko was currently holding her arm out while keeping palm open, slowly her chakra formed into the Rasengan. She was currently developing a new technique for herself, another variant of the incomplete Rasengan. The Uzumaki was channeling lightning chakra into the technique and watched as sparks began to fly about and it had started swirling faster. A disk of concentrated lightning began to form in the middle but suddenly it slowed down and began to lose shape. Naruko quickly threw the unstable technique away from her and watched as it exploded in the trees that she had blindly targeted.

She sighed, another failure. She's been trying to introduce the Rasengan to lightning chakra but it seems they just didn't like each other at the moment. She would need to ask Satsuki or Yami for some help with her lightning affinity. She heard a thump behind her and turned quickly but had let down her guard once she saw who it was.

Yami looked to the shredded trees that were the victims of Naruko's failed technique and he looked back to the blond again.

"What was that?" he inquired.

Naruko spoke innocently "Nothing~"

Yami had a blank expression while staring at her own face. "R-rrriiiiiiight."

Yami then spoke again "Well I came here to ask if you wanted to g-" he was interrupted when an Anbu landed on the trees next to them and gaining their attention.

"Yami Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki. You both are being summoned to the Hokage's office for a mission."

Yami growled inwardly at this, he was just about to ask Naruko out but thanks to the Hokage that would be put on hold.

The Uchiha groaned out loud and stated, "Might as well get this over with."

Both of them then began to dash across trees until they were out of the forest and then they were jumping across the roofs that belonged to the houses around them. They made it to the Hokage's tower a few minutes later, the secretary to the Hokage let them in and they bore witness to the Hokage's empty room.

Both of their teams were in tbe room when they arrived at the office, their questions were answered by the Third himself, "Naruko, Yami. Welcome, you are here for an A-Rank mission with both of your squads."

The two aforementioned shinobi walked in and stood beside their respective teams waiting to hear what they will their mission parameters are.

The Hokage spoke, "The eight of you will be exterminating an Iwa camp that was found inside our borders, we do not know why they are here but we assume it can't be good since it _is _Iwa." he wasn't wrong to be saying that since the shinobi of Iwagakure had always hated those from Konoha ever since the Fourth Hokage decimated their forces in the Fourth Shinobi War.

"I want all of you to eliminate everyone there except the commanding officer and two others that of a high enough rank." the Sarutobi finished.

Kakashi spoke up for the whole team, "It will be done Lord Hokage."

The old man bid them one more word, "Dismissed." They all walked out the door and soon, out of the village.

It had taken them a half an hour to arrive at the location that the Hokage provided them and from what they were able to see, this was definately a scouting camp from Iwa. The first thing that was noticed was that each tent was of green color so it could camouflage against the surrounding flora, the Konoha shinobi had also noticed the standard Iwa shinobi uniform. There were six tents and many Iwa shinobi and kunoichi littered around the area, Yami had placed down a seal that hid their chakra away from any sensor-nin that was possibly in the camp. They then began to formulate a strategy for their mission.

Kakashi had everyone around him in a circle since he was the most experienced shinobi and therefore had taken command of the squad. Kakashi began to talk, "Since they have numbers on their side I think the best thing we should do is cut down the amount they have. Do any of you have area jutsus?" Both Yami, Naruko, and Satsuki nodded while Kitsuke gave his own answer, "I don't but I do have some paper bombs."

Kakashi nodded and continued on, "Good, find an area to release your jutsu after I give the signal."

They each nodded and spread out into the forest around them, taking positions around the camp. All was quiet until Kakashi jumped from the tree he was hiding in and executed a few handsigns before landing on the ground and around him, earth spikes formed sharp pillars which impaled six Iwa shinobi. He yelled out, "Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears!" the others of the squad figured this was the signal and jumped out of their respective spots and began their own attacks.

Naruko charged up a Rasengan but once it was formed she channeled wind chakra to it and it began to grow and soon enough a disk started forming in the middle. She could hear it buzzing beside her and as she threw the technique at a concentrated area of the red wearing shinobi, all she could think about was the name of the technique she used. The Rasenshuriken, it makes contact with any surface it sprouts a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within the vortex, countless microscopic wind blades are created, the wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level, attacking the chakra circulatory system to such a degree that no amount of medical ninjutsu can heal it. Unless the person had a powerful regeneration ability, there would be no possible way to heal from the damage.

That was what was currently going on right now and the devastating wind jutsu was tearing through the enemy ninja like a knife cutting through warm butter.

Yami gathered chakra between his palms and a black sphere was taking shape, Yami then yelled out as he threw the sphere of chakra, "Power Release: Eradication Dome!" Once the sphere made contact with the ground, a dome of black chakra formed, it was big enough to cover two squads of four. Once the dome dissipated, all that was left was a crater that was a few feet wide and went down a few feet.

Satsuki fired off an arrow made of lightning, it proceeded to make contact with an unfortunate Iwa group and it fried them upon contact. They had just turned the odds of eight against forty-eight to eight against twenty-one. Once Satsuki landed, she quickly unsheathed her chokuto and lobbed off an arm that had gotten too close for comfort, she then gave the man mercy by slicing right through his neck only to impale a kunoichi through her outstretched arm and into her abdomen. She proceeded to cut clean through her left side and kick her away into her comrade that caught by complete reflex. But they would not be spared since the female Uchiha had thrown her weapon while making it spin horizontally, the result was both the shinobi and kunoichi being cut in half with their body parts falling to the ground in a heap.

She did a few handseals while running to her blade while encountering a shinobi that hoped to catch her by surprise, sadly for him the moment the Uchiha was finished with her handseals, she shoved her hand into the enemy shinobis gut causing blood to gush onto her hand. Out of the man's back was a blue sharp point. She ripped her hand out to reveal her hand being shrouded with blue chakra with the fingers of the hand having a sharp point like a knife or arm blade.

It deactivated and she dashed towards her blade and used it to block the three katana's aiming for her.

Yami took out Yamato and cleaved through the volley of shuriken flying at him which resulted in sliced metal flying everywhere behind him, rendering a boulder into rocks. He slashed in front of him resulting in the group of shinobi feet away from him being bisected through each of their respective abdomens. The Uchiha then spun on his heel to impale the shinobi behind through his head, he then ripped it from the man's face and positioned Yamato horizontally in front of him. The reason why was because a war hammer came down upon the katana a moment after Yami put up his guard. The impact had created a trench beneath Yami and made the wielder of the hammer have his eyes wide open in shock, Yami only looked at the craftmanship of the hammer.

The head of the hammer was rectangular and had lion symbols etched to the sides. He loved the craftsmanship of it, but he put that thought aside in favor of kicking the man in front of him. He went flying before he had slammed the hammer into the ground, therefore, halting his movement and allowing him to land on the ground.

However, he wasn't able to react when a blue spectral sword ran through his head causing blood to spill down his neck. Yami batted away the two swords and grabbed an arm wielding a kunai, he grabbed placed the arm behind his back and broke the arm while at the same time cutting a man in half diagonally. He then released the man and shoved his elbow into his face knocking him out. The male Uchiha saw that the man was of higher rank given how he was discreetly giving orders out before Yami had gotten to him. After sealing away the unconscious man, he looked around only to see a great number of dead bodies and figured that the others had their hands full.

So he sheathed Yamato, walked forward, and grabbed the war hammer wedges into the ground and lifted it with ease. After studying the weapon for a few seconds, Yami activated his Rinne-Sharingan and Rinnegan in his right and left eye respectively and after that, the war hammer had a green aura covering the weapon completely.

Kakashi was currently facing three shinobi at the same once, he spun to the left and kicked one of them with the heel of his foot and used the speed of the spin to open another's stomach. It had caused the victim to clutched at her stomach to prevent her guts from spilling out but it proved to be fruitless when a kunai was shoved into her head. He pulled the weapon out and blocked a kunai heading for his jugular but he was stopped from further action when his opponent was pierced by a wooden stake. Hearing movement behind him, Kakashi threw the kunai behind him and after hearing the squelch of the kunai's surface contact, he relaxed slightly.

He heard a crash to his left and turned to his left and saw his two students fighting a man together and clearly he did not last long since he was quickly killed. Once all of the enemy nin were dealt with, both teams separated to search the camp for any useful items and once that was done, they got together to see what they had found.

Kakashi walked up to the rest of the team with an embarrassed look on his face, it soon became clear why once he began to speak, "Well, looks like I messed his mission up."

The others only raised their eyebrows at him and he explained, "I accidentally killed one of the leaders of this camp or for all, we know it could have been the only one that truly had known of their plans."

In Kumo a dark-skinned male with a lollipop in his mouth sneezed, causing the treat to fall to the ground and making the boy cry out in anguish at losing the last of his lollipops.*

Back to the two teams, Satsuki spoke up, "Well that would be bad...had I not found this." The female Uchiha held up an envelope that no doubt possessed valuable information. Yamato grabbed the white envelope from her hand and opened it. The man's eyes ran through the lines of sentences the document inside contained, they got wide a bit towards the end. Once finished, Yamato folded the document and placed it in the envelope and spoke with urgency in his voice, "We have to get to the Hokage Now."

* * *

**Konoha-Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and exhaled out the smoke, he was currently waiting to hear Kakashi recite a shortened version of the orders on the paper for him.

"Lord Hokage, the message described order for the scouts, they were there to scout for patrol schedules and defenses. It turns out that they have some of their shinobi to disguise themselves as bandits and would test the security of Konoha's border from a bandit camp in a raid. Once the rais would be over, they Iwa shinobi would return to their own Camp and relay any info they learned. This would eliminate any suspicion from Iwa, but thankfully we found their bandit camp. What shall we do Lord Hokage?"

The man in question closed his eyes in thought, this was serious. If Iwa was scouting for possible weaknesses in the village's defenses, it meant that they were preparing for a war with Konoha yet again, it seemed even more believable when he remembered that the Chunin Exams were in a few days. His mind began to race, 'Yes, this would be perfect. If Iwa wages war against Konoha, we can show the power that the village possesses to the other Three causing them to fear us and having no thoughts of war. This way, peace can be achieved and no other forces would dare fight against us.'

The old man answered, "Bring whatever prisoners you have to TI, then go home. I will increase security around the village, your payment will be administered to you within the day. Dismissed." They all filed out while Yami, Naruko, and Satsuki went to an area of their own.

* * *

**Barbeque Restaurant-Three Hours Later-7:46 PM**

Yami walked into the meat selling restaurant wearing a white shirt with three buttons with blue pants and white opened shoes. Right behind him were both Naruko and Satsuki wearing different clothing as well.

Naruko wore an orange shirt with black pants, while Satsuki wore a black shirt and blue pants, neither had any make-up on since they already looked better without it. The restaurant they were currently in had a decent amount of people but not enough to be fully packed, they walked to the front desk.

Yami looked to the hostess in the eyes and spoke, "We have a reservation for 7:50 PM." The woman took a few seconds to verify the claim and once she was finished she brought the three to a table that was aligned with rows of other tables. The trio sat down with Yami on one side, Naruko, and Satsuki on the other. They opened up the menu's provided for them and proceeded to browse through the wide selection of foods available for them to eat. It took each of them a few seconds before they had finally decided on each of their own meals.

"I've decided on having spiced lamb chops with rice with broccoli in it while having iced water on the side." Yami spoke up first. Feeling the stares directed at him Yami looked at the two, "What?"

"Rice with broccoli?" remarked Satsuki.

She was joined by Naruko a moment later, "Just not something we haven't seen anyone eat."

A blank expression appeared on his face but Naruko got off their current topic and returned to the previous. "Well, I ordered some of their ribs with some soy sauce while having some ."

"I am having some of their Barbeque Chicken with tomatoes on the side." finished the female Uchiha.

Snicker*

Satsuki looked to her left where Naruko resided snickering to herself, Satsuki gained a tick mark and replied with an annoyed tone, "What's so funny Loser?"

Naruko replied, "No matter where we go, you always want tomatoes in your food."

"The same could be said for you and your ramen obsession Naruko." stated Yami.

A blush formed on the aforementioned Uzumaki's cheeks, she said nothing and only pouted after hearing the snickers of the Uchiha's. They each ate in silence merely thinking to themselves until a voice broke the table wide silence.

"Hey, Yami!" spoke a familiar voice.

The Uchiha looked to Kitsuke walking to him with Sakura and Sai with Ino. A few months ago, he collaborated with Naruko and Satsuki to pair up the two girls with his teammates considering the two got along with the Haruno and Yamanaka pair.

It seemed like a triple date was in order, so with only a moment passing by, Yami replied to his teammate "Nice seeing you Kitsuke, obviously, you're on a date together so why don't we just move this to a larger table that could fit all of us."

A few minutes later and the group of seven were seated in a round table, each of the men seated close to their respective fiances/girlfriends. Their orders had already been taken and so they were just waiting to be served.

Seeing a great opportunity to start a conversation, Sakura spoke to her teammates, "Thank you for those Medical books Naruko, they really helped me master the Intermediate levels of Medical techniques."

The blond shook her head and replied jovially "It's no problem, we're teammates remember? Also, great job on mastering the Intermediate books"

Sakura smiled at the praise from her teammate. Yami looked at this display and had a little smile, it was happy to see Naruko have friends to talk to. Turning to Sai, Yami spoke to the pale teen, "How has your relationship been turning out Sai?"

The teen in question seemed as if he was reminiscing before he spoke a few seconds later, "I may not completely understand my feelings but I know that I care greatly for her, she has been teaching me on emotions. I have been learning a lot from her but I know that there is still much to learn."

Thinking about his own experiences, Yami nodded to the statement. He thought back to when he spent more time training than spending time with his girls, it was before meeting Nihila. He hadn't paid attention to the damage he was causing to the first two women in his life. It had taken a displeased Satsuki to tell him off and explained that neglecting his attention over them would cause only troubles to happen in the future which was something the Uchiha did not want. So the three of them had sat down and talked it out, after the impromptu family meeting, Yami made sure to spend equal time with the both Naruko and Satsuki and any other women that would possibly join the family they possessed.

Shaking his head out of memory lane, Yami saw that their respective meals were fast approaching them with a multitude of waiters to carry around the plates and trays of food. Once all of the food was placed unto the table, they each had begun to dig in, it was obvious to everyone that the meal was mouthwatering, evident by the slight gleam of saliva on his lips though it never made it off of them. With an hour passing by, food was eaten, conversations were brought up, and future plans were made. Before long, each of them started to leave the restaurant and once home the trio met up with Nihila, informed her of how their evening went and finally, went to bed with the thought of the Chunin Exams present on each of their minds.

* * *

**Five Days Later-9:12 AM**

With five days passing in the blink of an eye, both Teams awoke early in the morning and did their normal routines which were breakfast, training, cleaning up and out the door. The entire process took only an hour and a half, after receiving Nihila's best regards to win, the trio had met up with the others members of Team 7 and Team 11 and walked to the Academy together.

Here they were walking passed a tree on their right side with a fence directly on their left but before they could continue on their path, a yell caught their attention, "Hey! Can you tell us where the Academy is!?"

Both teams looked behind them and saw a guy probably a little older than them wearing a cat-suit with a girl with sandy blond hair that was tied into four consecutive ponytails, she also possessed a large fan attached to her back. However, there was no sight of their third and final teammate which was odd to the Konoha teams, but after a pulse of chakra from Naruko, she quickly located the missing member since he was merely hiding in the tree they were near.

That was not all she found out though, "He is a Jinchuuriki too?" inquired Naruko to her tenant.

She received a nod from the red vixen, **"Yes but more specifically, the redhead holds the One Tail or Shukaku, my youngest sibling."**

The Uzumaki kept her gaze on the red-haired jinchuriki that was currently standing upside down on the bottom of a branch before she looked towards the speaker and responded, "Yeah, just follow us and we'll take you there."

Sand rose from the dirt in the middle of the two until it solidified and formed into the red-haired jinchuuriki, "You..." started the young man, "You will prove my existence." he then was silent after sharing that sentence with them.

Yami only rose an eyebrow and before he turned to face forward he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The unknown jinchuuriki answered him, "She noticed my presence faster than any of you had, she will prove to be a great challenge in the exams, a challenge that will prove my existence."

If anything that statement confused him even more since both teams had already felt his presence through Sai, Kitsuke and Sakura had sensed him enough to know his location but not exactly what his chakra felt like. He decided he would figure out that statement when the fighting begins, unbeknownst to him he was echoing the thoughts of his blond girlfriend. The groups had made their way forward together and after passing by a few areas, they had arrived at the front of the academy from a few months ago, with but a moment to reminisce, Team 7, Team 11 and the team from Suna all walked into the Academy, prepared for the trials ahead.

After walking up the stairs then turning around the corner, the group bore witness to what looked like two Genin guarding the entrance to what was Room 301 from the sign above. Yami's eyes gained an annoyed look, there was a genjutsu over the sign making it appear as 301 when in truth it was classroom 201. The group had only got up one flight of stairs so it should be obvious to anyone with a brain that you had to go up one extra floor. But with some of the contestants currently occupied, all three genin teams move up an extra floor leaving behind the four squads attempting to get inside the fake testing area.

After traversing the stairs, the combined group made their way to Room 301 and a few minutes later they had arrived. All of them had gotten inside the room and immediately, they were exposed to the killing intent flooding the room. Yami gained a bloodthirsty grin, then he let out a bit of his own Killing Intent. All of the other teams felt it quickly and within seconds almost all of the foreign squads fell to the ground either completely or on their knees. But there were some that stood their ground against it, resulting in them gaining his interest.

One of these people was a female with long, straight blonde hair that was bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wore red lipstick. She had on a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wrapped around her left hand. She wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector and sandals, while also having kunai holster strapped to her right thigh. The woman wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

She was currently studying the male Uchiha with an intensive eye, she recognized power and this man-he could not be called a boy-had to have a lot of it if he could give this much killing intent, either that or he had a lot of hatred in him. Whichever it was, this man interested her, it wasn't every day that a shinobi would make the Two-Tailed Jincuuriki Yugito Nii sweat from the force of his intent.

**"Not only that but that fine man isn't even a jinchuiriki like you so that is an even better find Kitten." **announced the Two-Tailed Monster Cat which was better known for but her original name was Matatabi.

Yugito gained a healthy blush as her mind was filled with very suggestive postions with the raven haired shinobi, she then spoke to the cat bijuu in their shared Mindscape 'MATATABI! We don't even know him, keep your thoughts out of the gutter!' She kept her gaze on him even when he looked back at her, suddenly he smirked, with his eyes flashing red.

* * *

**I don't really have anything to say at the moment except that I will do my best to update weekly as I did before.**

**Now As Always ****Review and...**

**Have a Blessed Day.**

**Posted 12-19-19**


	13. A Time Of Battle, Not War

**Nothing to say besides enjoy the story and forgive me for the lack of updates.  
**

**Disclaimer:Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and movies, shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Academy-Room 301-9:23 AM-July 5**

The room was currently filled with genin teams from other villages, so it wasn't a complete surprise for Yami to see Team's 8, and 9 walking towards them. The Uchiha watched as Sakura and Ino spoke to one another, each hoping to face the other in the exams in order to show how far both of them had gone. He cracked a smile at this, both had been rivals since the Academy, it reminded him of the rivalry between Naruko and Satsuki. The four were lucky to find their rivals, someone to test yourself against constantly and a friend for life, well if it was the right kind of rival. It was something he had hoped to find but because of him training his ass off for prolonged periods as well as his dormant but still powerful Otsutsuki genes, he found that there was no other that could test his power or at least nobody alive.

However, he was determined to find a rival, it would be difficult but also for another time. He currently had to deal with a mutt with high testosterone.

"Looks like the twelve rookies are back together again in the Academy, this'll be fun." After saying his piece he chuckled while grinning at his former classmates. He continued on a moment later, "At least for those that can actually provide a challenge, right Yami?"

The Uchiha's dark eyes moved towards the Inuzuka's equally dark eyes and regarded him for a moment before eventually responding to him, "Kiba, it would be best to control yourself before you make a fool of yourself in front of all of these people."

The feral teenager clenched his teeth at the smug (In his eyes) Uchiha but then gave his own arrogant smile and gave a reply, "That's what you think, but my team and I have gotten plenty stronger since the last time we all saw each other. We can take down you and any of the other Genin teams in the Chunin Exams.

Sai spoke up from his position on the right of Yami, "You may have gotten stronger but it seems your personality hasn't changed at all, but it's gotten worse."

The Inuzuka heir turned his head towards the paintbrush user and growled out, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"It means that you're the same arrogant clan heir you were months ago. You may have trained these past few months but what makes you believe that we haven't? You still the same arrogant mutt that you were in the academy." finished Kitsuke.

The Inuzuka clenched his fists but he didn't move, he decided that he would face the Uchiha later and beat him in front of the entire stadium.

"Hey! You lot might want to be a bit quieter around the competition." warned an unfamiliar voice.

The group in question looked to the speaker and saw Kabuto Yakushi with a headband with a leaf design clearly disguising himself as a Konoha nin not that any of them knew that. Well except Yami, thanks to his spy network.

As Kabuto was introducing himself to the group, Yami thought to himself, 'You may have some of them fooled Snake Jr. but not me, so keep acting as the helpful guy your acting as. In the end, you will be helping me out by telling me everything I don't know about Orochimaru's plans.' While Yami had indeed spied on Orochimaru, he hadn't gotten close enough to find out any more valuable information besides the invasion and that Orochimaru was planning on abducting an Uzumaki from Grass during the exams. As well as the fact that the snake obsessed pedophile was also hunting down any Uchiha for their Sharingan, to be more specific himself, Satsuki and Itachi in that order. So he was expecting to run into the rogue Sannin during the exams and considering that he was feeling a distinct presence nearby, he figured the pale Sannin was already in the village.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Kabuto brought out an orange deck of cards with kanji on the back of each card and spoke to the rookies again, "Since you all are rookies, I'll help you out with my Ninja Info Cards."

Satsuki hummed in though then repeated the aforementioned name, "Ninja Info Cards? Cards that can tell you a ninja's information right?"

"Exactly! However, it is only the type of stuff that is already known about the individuals." elaborated Kabuto

The next question came from Kiba, "So your cards could tell us some information on a shinobi. [Kabuto nodded] Then tell me some info about Yami Uchiha."

The bespectacled man was about to do just that when the card he picked had a kunai thrown right in the middle of it with the card being separated into two halves.

"It would serve you well to not search for information about the person who is only a few feet away from you." was the warning from Yami along with some killing intent.

Kabuto had some sweat rubbing along the side of his head and thought to himself, 'S-Such pressure. I don't know if all the rumors about him are true but at least some of them must be if he can generate such potent killing intent. I will have to tread carefully around him.' He regained some of his composure before responding, "Y-Yeah, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Yami diverted his attention away from the bespectacled man in order to look at the woman with a braided blond ponytail, he knew she held a Bijuu thanks to being in contact with Naruko for so long. He was eager to see how far her limits were in a fight, but such things could wait for another time.

His thoughts were put on hold again when a cloud smoke erupted from the front of the classroom and a scarred shinobi with a black trench coat and a bandana-styled Konoha headband at the front along with some other Konoha nin appeared when the cloud dissipated and the man in the front yelled out, "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP!!!"

A few seconds passed and all of the chattering in the room decreased until it eventually stopped altogether, so he continued on, "Now that I have your attention, my name is Ibiki Morino. But for the time being, you can call me your worst enemy."

The Proctor, Ibiki, explained the parameters of the First Exam of the Chunin Exams, it was to be a test that would prove the worthiness of the contestant taking it. There would be Nine questions while at the end of the exam he would ask the tenth question personally. Each of the competitors was to go grab a slip of paper containing a number and within the room were tables with seats that contained a number which determined where each genin would sit. It had taken a few minutes for each of the competitors to sit in their respective spots in order for the test to begin, Yami was currently positioned between a member from the Land of Rain on his left, as well as the kunoichi from Cloud on his right obviously.

Ibiki had explained that there were also rules for the exam as well, he explained further that the entire exam was based on a point reduction system and that each contestant started off with Ten points. Since there were ten questions on the test, any question wrong would be a point off their total score, not only that but they were also being scored as a team. The other nin that had shown up with the trenchcoat-wearing man were to act as sentinels, keeping a close eye on any contestant that would dare cheat on the exam and any cheater they spotted was to lose two points from their overall score. After saying that there were a few murmurs of apprehension from some of the genin but all were ignored by the torture specialist. Once Ibiki explained that should a member of the team fail the test, the entire team would fail then there were a few uproars that were quickly silenced.

The test would last only an hour and after no delays, he began the test. After a few minutes, Yami was able to complete a few of the answers but quickly found out that he was unable to answer the rest of the questions so he just resorted to his Sharingan to copy the rest of the answers from those nearby by their handwriting movements. Satsuki did the same method, while Naruko merely copied from the people near her, just very sneakily. Both Kitsuke and Sai used Anbu hand signs to communicate any answers either of them had missed and copying off of others when they both could not answer a particular question. After completing the nine answers of the test, Yami decided to relax for the time being, he looked at the clock and saw that there was still thirty-six minutes left in the test, so he laid his arms on the table area in front of him and took a nap.

The Uchiha woke up to himself instinctively grabbing a hand most likely trying to rouse himself awake because the test was most likely done. He opened his eyes, got up from his resting position and released the hand caught by his own appendage and saw that it belonged to the blond ponytailed jinchuuriki. He saw she was preparing to speak, "The test is nearly over, thought I should wake you up before then."

He figured that was the case, "Thank you for that then..." he for her to inform him of her name.

"Yugito, Yugito Nii." said the Kumo kunoichi

"Well my name is Yami Uchiha, nice to meet ya!" he responded jovially.

His greeting was a bit too loud which prompted the genin on his left to whisper to him, "Shut up!, I'm trying to concentrate!"

This had the opposite effect than what he expected, Yami turned and looked the Rain shinobi in the eyes with his Sharingan appearing for merely a moment and then they were gone. However, the effect they had on the shinobi was evident when he ripped up the test he was working on for the past hour and walk out the door when he was finished. Ibiki looked at the foreign shinobi and called his and his teammate's numbers for them to leave the room.

Yami smirked but felt a pair of eyes looking at him and looked to his right to see Yugito staring at him with an eyebrow raised and so he asked, "What?"

"You just took away that team's ability to take on the rest of the Chunin Exams and not be able to go up a rank, how do you feel about that?" she replied.

Yami placed his hand under his chin and rubbed it while simultaneously saying, "Well if you really want to know, I don't care, at all. If he was really thinking about passing these exams, he shouldn't have messed with the wrong person. Maybe he would have lasted longer if he just stuck to himself and his team, who knows maybe I would have probably met him later on in the exams and with how the Rain teams have been acting since they got here, it would have been a worse scenario for him. He wouldn't have the chance to become Chunin if we met in a fight, so if anything I just saved his career, he should be thanking me."

Yugito only blankly stared at him and replied, "Yeah, I'm sure he is happy about still being alive, as well as angry since he can't even participate in the rest of the exams."

The Uchiha shrugged then replied, "Well, you win some, you lose some."

Their conversation was put on hold when the proctor had decided to announce that the test was over now. There a few angry yells that followed the exclamation from genin that were not able to understand the true meaning of the test and were disqualified on the spot along with their teammates.

After all of the disqualified teams left the proctor spoke up once again, "With the test over, and all of those that failed gone, we can now proceed with the Tenth question."

He waited a few moments, gauging their facial expressions, searching for any fear in their eyes. The torture specialist then continued on, "However, before we get to the final question, there are some rules for it that you need to be aware of. First, all of you may choose to take the final question." He paused, looking at the faces of each shinobi in the room. There were many that had their eyes go wide with nervousness and there were others that took it with stride. "However, choosing not to take the final question results in you and your team disqualifying from the rest of the Chunin Exams."

There were several uproars of some genin saying of "Why give up now?" or "Why would they give up their chance to become Chunin?"

But all was silenced when Ibiki cut off every one by talking loudly, "You didn't let me finish. On the flip side, if any of you choose to take the exam and you fail, you will not only fail the exam but you will also relinquish your ability to take the Chunin Exams!." The whole room was silent until some of them started yelling at the torture specialist. One of them was one standing Kiba Inuzuka, "What kind of bogus rule is that!? There are people who have taken the exam plenty of times in this room!"

Ibiki then began to laugh ominously causing a few of the genin in the front to be nervous, "Well, that I wasn't the one making the rules in the previous years, but I am now. But you don't have to take the question, all you have to do is leave and you can try again later in the year." said Ibiki. He was almost goading the dog-like boy into doing just that, but currently he was paralyzed on not knowing what to do. "Alright, now who wishes to take the Tenth question? Those who do not want to proceed with it raise your hands, once we confirm your number you are free to go." There were several teams that came and went until only sixteen teams remained.

Ibiki nodded to the sentinels and spoke aloud once more, "I like your determination, for those that are still here there is only one thing left to say. You've all passed the first exam."

Shock was the only thing on some of the faces of the teams here, Temari Subaku of the Sand trio loudly spoke at the proctor, "What do you mean we passed?! How?!"

"If any of you paid attention, I had already asked the final question. Remember my words earlier? "Who wishes to take the Tenth question?" If you paid attention, that was the last question and you all have passed." explained the scarred man.

The eldest second-gen Subaku still had more to say, "Then what were the previous nine questions about?!"

The torture specialist looked at her and grinned before speaking, "They were designed to test your ability to gather information in unfavorable circumstances. You were supposed to work as a Team to find the answers and so you would have to find a way to communicate with them so they could pass the exam"

After the explanation, the sandy blond was stunned since it was a very good reason and so she offhandedly said, "Well, that clears it up I guess."

After her words, a ball of _something _wrapped in cloth came flying through the window, causing the glass to go flying along with some of the shinobi in the room to narrow their eyes at the disturbance and about to act. Only for the cloth to be revealed to be a banner as it was spread out by two kunai that were impaled into opposite ends of the room and the top ends of the banner were tied through the holes of the kunai. Now that it was spread out, those in the room were able to see that there were words on the banner, "The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi"

Anko looked to all of the genin in front of her and yelled out, "This is no time be celebrating, you may have just passed the first exam. But you still have to pass the second. I am your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi! You ready for the second test?" She paused, baring her teeth at the numerous teams of genin in front of her and continued, "You ready for the second test? Then Let's go! FOLLOW ME!!!"

The room went quiet after her entrance, some of the genin had surprised expressions on their faces, others were openly ogling Anko since her attire didn't exactly cover everything and finally, those that trained their senses extensively had already sensed-in their own way-that Anko was going to enter the room. A moment later Ibiki moves a part of the banner away so his face could be seen and he dryly stated, "Anko, your early..._again_."

The kunoichi in question awkwardly chuckled with a tint of pink coloring her cheeks, but, she quickly regained her composure and counted the remnants of the Genin teammates before coming up with a single comment, "Just the right amount." She had expected more to emerge from the senior torture specialist's test, as she believed he was losing his edge but clearly the old man still had some intimidation left in him.

She now would have to work extra hard to prove she was more fearsome than even Ibiki, "Forty-Six, great job Ibiki, seems your not losing your talent like I thought you were." Anko criticized.

The torture specialist only chuckled

Anko hummed after that, she then studied the genin, searching for any shortcomings in them before she gave her rebuttal, "Let's see what they could do after I cut them in half." She did a cutting motion with her hand which caused the shinobi in the front row to flinch back.

A moment later, she continued speaking, "It may have been easy for you maggots so far but trust me, after dealing with the Forest of Death, you lot will be wishing you had never taken these exams. I'll inform your squad leaders on where you all are supposed to meet me, so I'll see you all in the morning. Dismissed."

At her ousting, the classroom that was once filled with genin was slowly clearing out of the room and heading to wherever they were temporarily or permanently staying at. Yami and his team headed out of the room with Team 7 joining them.

Once out of the building, Kitsuke addressed Yami, "I'll see you later Yami, I'm supposed to help out my family with a gathering of theirs after the exams."

The Uchiha gave out a quick reply, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow for the second exam." His teammate then jumped high in the air and landed on a rooftop and he ran home.

The next response came from Sai, "I also can not participate in any team training, although since Kitsuke is gone it doesn't really matter now." He received a nod from Yami, then he walked onto a different street that lead to a certain flower shop he knew about.

Yami was about to question Team 7 on their plans when Naruko spoke before he could get a word in, "We are going to train, doesn't hurt to get some extra training in." With a smile, he rubbed their hands that had on his own and then the three of them took off to the training ground.

With nothing better to do, Yami decided to use the day to train. So he summoned Yamato to his right hand and he removed the weapon from the scabbard. He then dispelled the sheath and put his fingers in a cross position, three clones spawned in front of him with smoke covering their appearances. With a wave of the katana, the residual smoke was gone, Yami removed Shadeslicer from its position on the back of his waist and he threw it to the first clone (Clone #1). He then handed the second clone Yamato (Clone #2), while the last clone received the newly summoned Blazing Flash (Clone #3).

Once finished handing out weapons, the Uchiha had the Blades of Chaos appear in a blaze in his with the chains still wrapped around his forearms, still burning into his skin but not making any headway through the muscle. He placed his forearms into a cross position with the blades having their sides showing, each of the clones took their stances and got ready to fight. These Shadow Clones won't go down easy than usual clones, he pumped enough chakra for each of the clones to be considered A-rank.

Both sides looked to one another before all four of the blurred and vanished. Then all hell broke loose. Dust and earth kicked up and once some of the cloud parted, Yami was revealed blocking the spear and Yamato with both of the blades. He then spun while releasing the fire blades and he watched as they both clashed with Yamato and Blazing Flash on the first contact while doing next to nothing to the wielders. So he put in some more effort by bringing his arms together and swing both of the blades at the Clone #3, the Blades of Chaos knocked the clone right off his feet and had him combat roll in order to stand once more.

Yami hearing footsteps behind him, pulled the blades into his hands and parried the diagonal strike while slashing at the clones exposed abdomen, but it didn't flesh, instead, it met against metal. The duel blade-wielding teen caught the sight of steel under the sharp edges of the Chaos blades, but he wasn't given enough time to react because of the kick to the chin he received from below him. As he was sailing through the air, all three clones closed in on him, preparing to deal some damage. A smirk made its way unto the black-haired teen's lips and he grabbed the chains, before spinning in the air. His tactic bore fruit when the blades slashed into the arm of Clone #1 and the back of Clone #3 but Clone #2 escaped unscathed due to a well-placed teleport courtesy of Yamato.

Yami then proceeded to use the momentum he had in the air to do land on his feet as he was falling backward, but he blocked a slash coming from a teleporting clone. He was able to get his second blade out of the hold and was about to strike if it wasn't for Clone #2 parrying it away before he struck out with a kick, nailing him in the gut. He landed on his back and dragged along the ground before rolling backward and landing in a crouch while looking at his opponents. The Uchiha saw both the clone he was fighting and Clone #3 was heading towards him but he had no clue where Clone #1 was. He experienced a shiver, then turned his torso just in time to dodge the chokuto aiming to pierce his stomach.

He roundhouse-kicked the clone before parrying the spear heading for him at fast speeds and blocking two consecutive strikes from Clone #2. He jumped over the low slash before kicking the clone in the chest and following up with a diagonal slash, he then brought the blades to his chest before slashing at the Yamato-wielding clone, pushing him back and almost causing him to fall. He was only able to clash each of their blades once more before he had to jump back to avoid Clone #3 dropping on his last location, spear in his hands with it slammed into the ground, cracking the earth. The clone wrenched the spear out of the ground with flames heading his way as he moved the spear. Snorting, Yami placed both of the Blades of Chaos in front of him and the flames flew right to the twin weapons and were absorbed when they got close enough to touch.

The Uchiha then blocked a series of strikes from both Clone #1 and Clone #2, he blocked a low diagonal strike from Yamato and a horizontal strike from Shadeslicer, he looked to the left for a brief moment and saw Clone #3 running at him with the spear aiming to impale. All three were in a close enough position for an attack he's been meaning to try out, so he loosened his weight onto Shadeslicer and backed up enough so that the tip of Shadeslicers blade went a few inches from his forehead, with Yami focusing his force onto Yamato, Clone #2 was struggling to hold the blade further but he received a knee to the gut. Clone #1 attempted to recover from falling forward but he didn't have enough time to since he was punched in the face. Yami then jumped into the air and throwing both Blades of Chaos into the ground but with the chains crossing over each other in an X, he used the blades to land on the ground a bit aways but he used the fire he got earlier to heat up the blades and he added some extra fire into them which caused the blades and chains to glow an ominous orange. The Uchiha then yanked them from the ground, simultaneously causing an explosion to cover the area the chains had crossed over.

The smoke cleared in a few seconds, all that was left were the weapons given to each of the clones. Seems the explosion was too much for the Shadow Clones. The blades were dispelled, Yamato flew to Yami's hand while the sheathe materialized in his other hand and he sheathed the katana before dispelling it to his personal dimension. After reaching his remaining weapons, Yami sheathed Shadeslicer behind him before dispelling the fire spear. He looked at the Sun's position, noticing that it was beginning to set, he noticed something else too...

Yugito Nii was a genin that proved that she was worthy of being a kunoichi, she proved it even more by showing that she was a powerful jinchuuriki too, he trained with the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee, in how to control the toxic power of a Bijuu. So since she had those accomplishments, why was she currently spying on the Uchiha Patriarch, all because she was a little bit interested in him or at least when his eyes turning red since they didn't have any tomoe, meaning they were not the Sharingan. She was only interested in that, despite what her feline partner kept on telling her.

**"Kitten, you spying on him like this only proves my point further. You may not have any feelings for him but you are definitely interested in him."** spoke Matatabi.

She couldn't deny that she was interested in him but not in an attractive way, it was probably the eyes. Anyways, she was stuck here, watching the Uchiha train to his heart's content with his strange weapons. She saw him lure his clones into a trap and explode using his chained blades. Feeling light flash in her eyes, Yugito placed a hand in front of her face but being mindful of the need for stealth. She looked to the sky and saw that night was fast approaching and she might as well head back. That was the plan and if she looked behind her, she would have seen Yami looking in her direction.

Yami could feel a chakra signature nearby, no matter how low it made itself appear to be, Yami would be able to sense the chakra. It felt familiar, but, he decided against chasing after this being, especially since it seemed as if whoever it was would come to him first and so he would wait. For now, he would go home.

With that, the Uchiha jumped onto a tree branch and leaped across trees in order to head home. As he was leaping, Yami began to think about the recent events. Through his own spy network, he was able to find put that Orochimaru had summoned the deceased kage of Konoha, Kushina Uzumaki, and Madara Uchiha, thanks to his clones Byakugan. Unconsciously, his hands began to close into fists and he smirked. He couldn't wait until the invasion began, to face the first two legends of Konoha would be a great feat. His excitement left as quick as it came when he remembered that Naruko's parents were revived, if only she could have the time to stay with them. To be able to be in their presence without battle separating their family bond. If only...

* * *

**Uchiha Compound-12:38 PM**

Landing on the ground with his legs bent in an angle before they straightened and he walked to the door of his home and walked inside. The door responded to his chakra signature and a few others, it would let them inside no problem but anyone else would get the shock of their life. Upon entering, he smelled an unfamiliar but pleasant aroma, he also noticed that none of the lights were on as well instead there were only candles. Noticing they were heading in a particular direction, Yami had a pretty good feeling of what this would entail but he would play along. Following the trail of candles, the Uchiha only found the trail leading to the bedroom, having a feeling a what was going on, he opened the door and was not surprised in the least upon doing so.

The reason? His draconic mate was currently wearing a black bra and panties, she was also laying on her right side with her head position upon her right fist. It turns out that the ritual had the unintended side effect of increasing the love between Yami and Nihila. It also had the effect of making it so that if they were separated for long periods of time it would make both want for the other to be in their midst. It wasn't permanent in any way, it would only take time for the urges to lessen until it would be controllable but Nihila had moments of allowing her urges to take control. They wouldn't go all the way of course but enough for Nihila to be satisfied. He has to deal with this from Naruko and Satsuki after all, it was only because Naruko asked for it to be on a special occasion but it didn't stop them from wanting to be pleasured in other ways.

The silence between both lovers was broken by the one laying comfortebly on the bed while looking at her beloved eye to eye, "I was wondering when you would arrive, I thought I would be all alone for the day."

"Well I'm here now."

"Yes you are."

Another silent halt filled the air, both stared into each other's eyes, the held that stare for a full minute just sharing their love through their gaze alone. Instinct flared in their eyes, Yami walked forward a few steps until he caught the Nothingness user and he had to backpedal just a step. Their lips intertwined with each other, it started slow with gentle pecks between the two but that wasn't enough to satisfy. So the Uchiha took the initiative to turn his head to the right and placing loving bites on the female dragon's neck with the dragon in question moaning softly.

"Harder..." She gasped out.

The Uchiha clenched his teeth and bit down on the right of Nihila's neck and kept up the pressure until he punctured her skin, with Nihila simultaneously moaning at the feeling. Disconnecting from her neck, he saw blood flowing from the puncture marks, he was stuck between letting it flow or consuming it, he didn't take long to decide when he lapped up her life essence.

Nihila was feeling this and was enjoying such love from her mate, but she saw how he was attending to her, with a smile she removed her arms from the embrace she had and tightened her legs around her mate's waist. She grabbed his face in her hands and moved his head until they looked one another in the eyes once again.

It took her a few moments to catch her breath, once she did, she spoke, "You think I'm just gonna let you hog all the fun huh?"

Yami had no reply for her, he only smirked. That _damned _smirk. She knew what it meant, it was a challenge and she would give him one.

Kissing each other passionately, they resonated their souls with each other before connecting the tendrils that were eager to build a bridge between both lovers. They quickly became engulfed in the moment, though they didn't go so far in their lovemaking.

* * *

**July 6th-Forest of Death Entrance-8:24 AM**

The genin that passed the first exam was walking along the road leading to the most dangerous training ground in Konoha, the Forest of Death. They were all following Anko, who was walking in front of them while having a stick of Dango in either of her hands. Soon the group of genin made it to one of the many entrance gates of Training ground 44, that was when Anko decided to gain their attention.

"Well brats, welcome to my home, The Forest of Death." informed Anko. She took a few seconds in order for each of the genin to have their look at the dangerous training ground, then she announced, "But before we begin with the test, I would like to pass out these documents." She paused, letting the genin get interested before continuing on, "It's a consent form, basically if you die in these exams, we don't get blamed for it. You have to sign it or you don't go any further." The Snake Mistress then began passing out the slips of paper, there weren't that many genin who hesitated to sign upon taking the consent form, but there were none that had quit. Some of them were gonna wish that they did.

Once all of the forms were collected, Anko decided it was time to explain the exam, "Alright, before I send you to your death, I'm gonna explain the layout of training ground 44. *She let the scroll she was holding unroll and present its map information to group of genin.* Training ground 44 is surrounded by forty-four locked entrance gates, inside there is a forest, rivers, and a tower in the center of the grounds. It's exactly ten kilometers from each of the gates to the tower, your job is to make it to the tower but with one of each of these scrolls." She presented two scrolls in either of her hands, each of them with a different kanji, "The Heaven Scroll, and the Earth Scroll."

Satsuki spoke up, gained the snake users attention, "So we are supposed to get two scrolls?"

Anko nodded but kept speaking, "Yes, but each team has one scroll and so you all must take the corresponding scroll from another team however you can. Half of the Sixteen passing teams will have the Earth scroll while the other half has the Heaven scroll. After gaining the missing scroll, you must head to the tower."

'So, half of the teams will be able to pass, she wasn't kidding when she said she'll cut the number down by half.' thought Satsuki.

"However, the test is timed, you all will have five days to get the needed scrolls and get to the tower, once the five days are up, we'll send out some jonin and chunin to remove those still stuck in the forest," explained Anko

Choji from Team 10 freak out and yelled out, "FIVE DAYS?! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR FOOD?!?!"

"Well there are plenty of edible wild animals and plants in the training ground, you just have to know which animal is good to go after and which plant isn't poisonous." Anko informed him.

Kitsuke raised his arms behind his head and kept them there while saying, "What a challenge, surrounded by enemies while having to take an important scroll from them. Not only that, many of us here are varied in our skills. This'll be interesting."

Anko raised a hand and addressed them once more, "Alright the other conditions for disqualifying, if a team loses a member or if he or she becomes injured then that team is disqualified. But the Number 1 rule is to _Never _open the scrolls until you reach the tower. Now after handing in your consent forms, each team will pick a gate with all of them will opening simultaneously once all the teams are in position." After her explanation of the rules, the Snake Mistress sighed and gave one last directive, "Also, don't die."

* * *

**Forest Of Death-8:57 AM-July 6th**

It hadn't taken that long for the genin teams to hand in their consent forms and to their respective gates, currently, Yami was in the middle of his squadmates, shoulder to shoulder as all of the participates were preparing for the gates to open and the second exam to begin. They didn't have to wait long since a few seconds after the last team entered their area, all of the gates opened and it was time to move. Kitsuke tossed the scroll he possessed to Yami and after confirming it was the Earth scroll, he sealed it onto the top of his right wrist.

The three dashed to the tree's ahead and started to traverse across the branches while remaining vigilant of their surroundings for any indication of an enemy team. However, both Team 7 and Team 11 would not attack one another but everyone else was free game.

Yami was the one to speak first, "Sai, get some Ink birds into the air, they will be used to seek out any enemies and report back to you once they have found some." The pale teen nodded and got out his equipment to carry out the directive.

Their planning was put to a halt by shuriken flying at them from both sides, Yami threw one of his customized kunai at it. The kunai was a bit smaller than the standard kunai, the handle possessed red wrapping, as well as a ring on the pommel, the edge of the blade was red with the center being black. Once it knocked out a shuriken it changed directions to the other shuriken on their left while Kitsuke and Sai got rid of the others with their respective weapons. Yami landed onto a branch but had to duck under a Rain shinobi's thrust with the retractable spear in his hands, which had gotten stuck in the bark of the tree, this was exploited when Yami rammed his elbow into the enemy's abdomen. It also had the unintended side effect of dislodging the spear from the tree and he had to roll out of the way, so to not be skewered by the weapon piercing where he was crouching. He equipped Shadeslicer and parried two consecutive hits before moving his abdomen out of the way of the piercing strike, he countered by pulling a feint with his chokuto that had the shinobi guard his left side but Yami merely swept the shinobi's feet from under him, pushed himself into the air and slammed the sword directly into the chest of his opponent, directly through the heart.

Sai was currently dodging senbon from the umbrella the rain shinobi possessed, while some had nearly embedded themselves into his skin, his skill with his tanto put an end to that. He dashed off a tree and landed on the ground in a slide to avoid another onslaught of senbon, but he had also gotten closer to his opponent as a result. Jumping to his feet, Sai knocked away the umbrella out of the shinobi's hands with a kick and he was able to get off two deep cuts to the chest before the teen was able to back off and bring out two kunai, they clashed their weapons together with both vying for victory in the clash. Thanks to the cuts on his opponent's chest, Sai released one hand from his tanto and was able to land a devastating palm strike on the opposing ninja's chest, further aggravating his wounds. The pale teen sped forward to cleave off the opponents head when three shuriken interrupted him by making him back off, he looked to his right up above amd saw Kitsuke fighting the last of this team, and the clear interloper in the fight. But he had no time for interruptions, he refocused his attention to his enemy and immediately had to block a kunai on his left before spinning and parrying the kunai on his right, causing his opponent to lose his balance due to the force in the tanto. There was no one to save him this time as his head was lobbed off and currently rolling on the ground to a stop. It was also when Kitsuke finished his opponent by slicing off the arm and piercing the head right in the center.

"It took you that long to dispose of your opponent? I don't think you're ready to be a Chunin Kitsuke." admonished Sai.

It took all the self-control he had to not respond by yelling since it would only serve to expose their location to any genin nearby. So he resolved to breathe through his nose so he doesn't respond back, an action Yami appreciated. Kitsuke searched his dead opponent and found another Earth scroll, he pocketed the scroll in case it would be useful. A few seconds later they dashed to the tree's once more, seeking more opposition.

A few minutes passed had passed but there was no one near and Sai's birds had not returned to him yet so the trio was just stuck jumping onto branches waiting to come into contact with another team.

* * *

**Forest Of Death-Same Time**

In a different location, Satsuki and Sakura were currently planting traps while the last member of Team 7 was planting boundary seals-seals that could detect intruders within a boundary of seal tags-in order for the female team to set up a complete area for them to base at. Their plan was to eliminate some of the competition for two days, then head for the tower. Naruko had just finished with the last seal when she heard a whistling sound, looking up she saw a burst of wind directly for her. Backflipping off the branch, she witnessed the previous branch she was crouched on completely torn to pieces of bark, as well as the tag she used for the seal.

"My, my, what quick reflexes you have there, here I thought you Konoha genin were rookies but it seems I was mistaken or you are just a prodigy." said the assailant.

Looking upwards, Naruko saw a shinobi with long black hair and an overall average face standing onto the side of a tree looking down on Naruko.

The Uzumaki smirked, 'Finally! Someone to fight in this damn forest, we haven't seen anyone since we entered. Well, until now but where is his team.'

Without wasting time, the man ceased channeling chakra to his feet, resulting in him dropping down to Naruko. She leaped into the air and once close enough smashed a fist into the man's face but her fist made no contact as her quarry had bent his head and back ethat she had missed her target's chin. She used the same hand to knock away a kick to the right side of her face with an opened palm, her left hand wasn't idle as it was currently sailing towards the mysterious man's face at high genin speeds. However, she didn't expect the other leg to kick her in the face at a speed faster than what she currently was exhibiting. The kick sent her flying towards the ground head-first until her arm planted on the ground at he last second and she propelled herself up to her feet, staring down her opponent that had just landed on the ground in front of her.

A smirk grew on the man's face and he spoke once more, "My name is Shiore let's see if you can survive against me."

After his piece was said, they ran towards each other and once they got close, Shiore launched a punch to her face with Naruko trying to sock the man in the gut but both were blocked by one another. They ripped their respective limb out of the other's grasp with Shiore launching a kick to Naruko's midsection to which she promptly back away from while sending two shurikens at the shinobi. He dodged, just as she hoped as she did a single hand seal and yelled out, "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

Her cheeks swelled before she released the gale winds from her mouth, sending Shiore through a couple of unfortunate tree's.

Once she landed her eyes focused on her last location until she jumped into the air to avoid the man bursting through it a second later. Putting up an X block with her arms, she received five consecutive punches to her forearms before spinning and roundhouse-kicking the man in the face, causing him to go crashing into the ground, with debris being thrown around and the possibility of a ground attack, Naruko remained on a tree. Staring at the crater intently, she decided that waiting would take a while and so she grabbed three kunai with explosive tags attached to them and leaped to the crater site and threw the kunai at the ground after channeling chakra to the tags. The ground exploded with rocks and dirt flying around, but there was no sign of her opponent. She stepped on the ground, believing her foe dead until...

"LOSER, LOOK OUT!!!" yelled put a familiar voice.

Naruko looked to her left and saw Satsuki and Sakura running towards her, then she saw pink flesh around her and realized quickly that she had been eaten.

On the outside, the snake was currently slithering away from the battle as Satsuki was forced to block an onslaught of punches from Shiore while Sakura chased after Naruko, knowing that Satsuki would be able to handle the black-haired man.

Speaking of the Uchiha, she was currently trading fists with her opponent while no side was truly gaining a hit on the other, they both slammed their right fists together and backed up.

The black-haired man spoke aloud to her, "One of the last Uchiha, this must be my lucky day."

Satsuki narrowed her eyes at the man and put up her guard further, there was just something about this man that wasn't human but she believed she would be forced to find out in this fight.

Satsuki dodged the dashed right hook and let out a kick to the midsection that, unfortunately, got blocked.

Just the beginning of a memorable battle

* * *

**Look, I got no excuse besides trying to get that spark back, yeah a few months in the making but at least I got a chapter up. Better late than never right? Yeah, I bet there is someone yelling in their head at m for taking so long with an update. I won't bother letting you know he next update until I can start updating daily, just please bear with me.**

**Now As Always Review and...**

**Have a Blessed Day.**

**Posted on 3-15-20**


	14. There Is Always A Price For Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or and movies, shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Forest Of Death-9:03 AM-July 6**

_With Team 7_

After disengaging from the close and quick exchange, Shiore rushed forward, positioning her upper body forward more in conjunction with firing off multiple strikes at Satsuki, who was quickly evading each strike while blocking a few that came a little too close. A few seconds into the exchange, the last female Uchiha found herself bored at staying on defense and so she knocked away the hand attempting to strike her ribs and she pulled her leg to her chest and struck his chest. As he was soaring in the air she sped forward and delivered a right hook to the man's face before striking him in the chest downward, resulting in him sliding on the ground on his back. However, Shiore placed his hands behind his head with them on the ground and heaved himself into the air, he threw five shuriken and quickly making hand signs before saying, "Shuriken Shadow Clone!"

The five shurikens quickly became twenty-five, Satsuki reached behind her and grabbed her chokuto and slashed away four shurikens then jumping forwards and landing in a crouch to escape an array of ten shurikens. She spun, slicing through eight shurikens that were conveniently in an oval formation, she then ducked under the last three shuriken before channeling lightning chakra into her blade and slicing forward. She watched as an arc of lightning flowed toward Shiore and saw a look of surprise on the man's face before he had tried to dodge the incoming attack.

Tried was a keyword as he was unable to save his foot from being severed from the leg, thus securing his defeat. Satsuki watched as her opponent yelled out in pain, she walked up to the man and put an end to his misery by cutting off the head and watching as it landed into one of the battle-created craters. After searching the man's bag and finding a Heaven scroll for their Earth, she then remembered her eaten teammate before speeding off in the direction where she sensed both of her teammates.

Had she paid attention to the body and head for a few more seconds, she would have noticed them change into mud.

"Interesting indeed kukukuku~"

Satsuki sensed both of her teammates up ahead, she was in no hurry though since she knew the snake that ate Naruko would most likely already be dead. Looking down she saw that to be true, the snake's corpse had a large hole cut in the middle while the head had the right side with the eye cut off, also the left eye had a hole in it.

Her landing on the ground was soft with the only noise being the rustles of the few leaves on the ground, she watched as Naruko was ridding her body and clothes of the serpents saliva with a water jutsu before using her wind chakra affinity to get rid of the droplets. Clean and dry, Naruko joined her team and watched as Satsuki pulled out a Heaven scroll this allowing for them to go further on into the exams. The trio leaped into the tree's, bounding for the tower ahead.

* * *

**Forest Of Death-11:35 AM**

_With Team 11 _

Dodging a multitude of stabs from kunai that were wielded by a Grass team, Kitsuke used his sword to cut through the kunai and slash horizontally but his strike was blocked by sword his opponent pulled out, they clashed with their strength with neither side breaking until Kitsuke jumped off a leg, kicked away the shinobi's sword and kicked him the face sending him back. While his opponent was trying to regain his vision, Kitsuke dashed in front of his opponent and ducked low and slashed the other teenager's upper body diagonally in half with it falling to the ground a few feet away. Sai and Yami had already finished their respective opponent, this group was a bit difficult to deal with considering their tactics but other than that nothing important, they regrouped and checked the scroll only to reveal a Heaven Scroll. The three breathed a sigh of relief, they had to find three teams since the last two hadn't possessed the scroll they needed but at least they got some team out of the competition. After further thought, it was decided to head to the tower as they would not want to get rid of too many scrolls and possibly remove someone they didn't want to be eliminated.

Although, they were in for one more fight.

As the three were traveling across the trees, a large snake burst from the ground, intent on devouring the humans in front of it. Yami summoned the Blades to his hands, wormed around the snake as it attempted to engulf him in one bite, he landed on the ground as his teammates were still in the trees out of the snake's grasp. The serpent moved across from him, slithering around in order to face him, they both eyed one another with Yami grasping onto the Blades of Chaos a bit loosely, the large snake then charged towards him but he felt no fear only that the Blades were getting hotter. As the animal got close enough, Yami tossed the Blades to behind him and caught the chains, then he threw the right blade forward and commanded the chain to spin the blade. The snake not being able to stop due to its haste to eat found itself being cut in half but it had not stopped there, Yami then commanded the blade to slam into the ground, incinerating the middle of the body and separating it in half, he then threw the other blade and repeated the action and finally ripping the other blade from the ground and swinging them both behind him, he slammed it into the last of the snake's tail, burning it away into ash.

Considering he sensed a chakra signature from the snake, he knew exactly who summoned it, activating his Byakugan, Yami saw a chakra signature hiding within a tree. With his dojutsu deactivated and the blades gone, Yami focused on the chained blades to raise the heat in them and once they were glowing orange he fired at the tree and reduced the part he was aiming at to ash and cinders. Unfortunately, the person he was aiming for jumped out a moment before it hit and was able to jump to another tree. Immediately Sai and Kitsuke jumped to the assailant's location, the moment they arrived the mn was able to grab Kitsuke's sword hand that was going for a decapitating strike and block two of Sai's strikes. He then yanked Kitsuke by his arm enough for it to come out of his socket and slammed him into his pale teammate before tagging them both with an explosive tag each and kicking them off the tree, causing the Uchiha to widen his eyes.

Activating his Rinne-Sharingan the moment the tags started sparking, Yami's formed blurred before reappearing next to the man and kicking him in the ribs before jumping down and ripping off the tags on his teammates before disintegrating them into nothing. Then he deactivated his eyes and landed with his teammates on either side of him, keeping eye contact with his opponent the entire time. Leaving his teammates in safe hands, Yami dashed into the air, meeting his opponent in the middle, ducking under the kick to the head, Yami had given one of his own to the man's chin resulting in him having to stick onto the tree he almost crashed into. But he was given no reprieve as Yami joined him quickly, being relentless in his assault by delivering three quick but brutal strikes to the ribs, abdomen, and face before having to duck under a forearm swipe. He retaliated by burying his left fist deep into the man's gut before spin kicking the man in the face into a higher area of the tree as Yami watched with aggressive eyes.

"So how does it feel getting beat up by someone much younger than you Orochimaru or is because your pedophilic nature is getting in the way of training like your teammates and their own vices." taunted Yami.

After being exposed to the sunlight, it revealed Shiore with a surprised and slightly annoyed face.

"Don't act so surprised, a giant snake with a chakra signature, and you with Sannin level reserves. It was obvious to anyone who knew you or of you." he explained.

Tearing off his average face, it revealed the pale face with golden slitted eyes with purple markings around the eyes and his hair was more straight than before in his disguise.

"So you could sense me, you must be a sensor." it was more of a declaration than a question.

"Yeah, I guess that would be pretty obvious." admitted the Uchiha, it wasn't much of a problem as the Snake lord already deduced that little fact, besides it wouldn't do him any good as he was going to beat the hell out of the pale man. After all, no one nearly kills his team and gets away unscathed, a fact he proved when he ran towards Orochimaru, blocking his left punch and countering with a punch to the rib. Ducking under the kick to the head and grabbing the right leg going for his ribs, he slammed the man into the bark of the tree before tossing him into the air and firing off three pin-like chakra arrows-after forming them from between each of his fingers-at Orochimaru.

Doing his best to dodge the tracking projectiles while mid-air, he was able to evade two of them while knocking them into trees but he was tagged in the shoulder by one of them. Immediately Orochimaru felt his entire nervous system going haywire before landing on the ground with a hard thud. Looking back at the wound, he only found the impalement but not the cause, doing this action made him unprepared for the nearly neck-snapping kick. Instead, he was sent skidding along the ground before slamming through the body of a tree before settling in the tree itself.

Walking towards the area calmly, Yami watched as Orochimaru emerged from the hole in the tree, anger written on his face. In a disgusting show, he opened his mouth and out came the Kusanagi sword he was looking for, the man grabbed it and looked at him was such hatred he was started to gain power from the feel of it.

Orochimaru was growling in anger at how easily he was being beaten, he was not able to react as face the genin before him, he was forced to use Regeneration Replacement due to the damage on his body and so he had access to more than half of his chakra reserves. He would fight the boy more, but that would be in the way of the sword, he would have to test the teens kenjutsu and see what a suitable vessel he would be. Licking his lips at the thought, he readied the Grasscutter sword.

Mentally throwing up in his mouth, Yami summons Yamato within it's sheath and after grabbing both the sheathe and the hilt of Yamato he flashed blue before appearing in front of the Snake Lord in a flash of blue. Orochimaru nearly faltered under the weight of the attack, due to the surprise as well but he held firm until Yami bounced off his feet into the air over the pale pedo, once he landed he slashed and an arc of blue energy shot towards the Snake man. Unable to dodge due to the speed, he took the hit and was rewarded with a gash that stretched arm to arm and it was quite deep. Gritting his teeth in pain, he tried to activate his Regeneration Replacement technique but had to use a ton of effort to leap over a bisect slash from his current interest. Knowing that it was unlikely that he was gonna have the chance to escape he had only one choice.

Orochimaru dipped his thumbs in the blood from his wound, he landed on the ground and executed a combination of hand signs before placing his hands on the ground as Yami was right upon him his sword above his head poised to strike Orochimaru when he yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

When he summoned Manda, the summoning allowed for both of them to end up on top of the purple snakes head. Thanks to the snake moving as he was summoned, it allowed for Yami to lose his footing and the sword missed his head and instead pierced the head of Manda but it didn't kill him.

**"Orochimaru, for this you owe me a thousand sacrifices!" **yelled the snake boss summon.

"Yes, nothing but the best for you Manda but I need your help with this!"

That was all he was able to say before being forced to dodge and parry a few strikes before staying in a deadlock, but this time the Snake king had help. Knocking both of them into the air with his head, Manda looked upon Yami and attempted to devour him in one bite if it wasn't for Yami moving to the side mid-air, shoving Yamato into the neck, as he was falling the Uchiha was leaving a nice gash along the snake's neck. Disengaging he rolled onto the ground, and immediately look towards both of his opponents and had to roll back from a jet of venom from the snake summon. Slashing a few judgement cuts towards the snake had paralyzed in pain from the multiple cuts around his head, attempting to end him, Yami moved forward with haste. Unfortunately, Orochimaru appeared in front of him and so he had to parry away a strike before jumping over another strike with his legs tucked, he kicked the pale man in the face with both legs sending him rolling in the ground.

Once more dodging the giant snake, he jumped on top of the snake and ran on the top of it before jumping up and slashing multiple blue arcs at the snake, it was only causing small cuts and so he decided to up the power for it. Landing on the ground, he channeled more power to Yamato and saw the Boss summon already upon him and so he increased the limit of his speed and was able to slice off the outer right horn of Manda leaving blood gushing from the open wound. He then had to dodge two slashes from Orochimaru, parrying another of his strikes, he went for a feint disguised as an overhead strike. The man went for a block by placing his sword horizontally but Yami ducked low and attempted to slice his legs out from under him, instead, it seemed he expected that and placed his swords blade quick enough to intercept Yamato. Having enough of this, Yami spun in the other direction and knocked the man's feet from under him, and cutting off his arm and then legs, he then fired off another two Judgement cuts at Manda, further worsening his wound and angering him.

The Uchiha had gotten the aggro he wanted and now had to dodge the snake as it made repeated lunges for him, he could see the blood begin to deteriorate the snake's vision and decided to use that to his advantage. Running up a tree, he led a coiling Manda up the tree and towards the top, he could hear the snake hissing as he was gaining on the shinobi, little did he know that is exactly what Yami wanted as he kept eye-contact with the snake. As they got closer, the number of branches got shorter, as well as available space until they reach the top with Yami balancing on one foot, watching with fearful eyes as Manda got closer.

With his eyes wide, the giant serpent was going to enjoy hearing the dying screams of his prey and as he lunged for the brat, he only felt pain until even that faded away and then nothing. Orochimaru watched with apprehensive eyes as Manda chomped down a particularly sharp and long branch with the sharp end poking out of his head, as he watched, he saw the light fade from the boss summons eyes and knew he had to leave. With the Uchiha appearing right in front of him, that was the best option and so he fled as fast as he could and saw to hair nor hide of Yami and believed he got away. He was right in this, because of the fact that Yami had managed to pilfer the Kusanagi while Orochimaru ran off, besides he still had a use for the snake later on in the exams. Right now though, he would head to the tower with his teammates, after sealing the godly weapon in a scroll, Yami leaped onto a tree and leaped away with his teammates, leaving behind a giant snake corpse and battle-torn area.

Thanks to Sai creating Ink birds earlier, they knew exactly where the tower was from their current location, all it would take is a distance to pass. But the Uchiha didn't like the silence that surrounded their team, while the two didn't truly know of his power, it was a bit unsettling to learn that the teammate you knew as a friend also had the power to force Orochimaru of the Sannin to retreat and kill his boss summon. Yami knew that the silence would end once they had a stable environment, then he would have to explain things, obviously not too much but enough to keep them informed of the abilities revealed.

**"Well this will be interesting." **

spoke up the recently silent Kaguya.

'Care to explain? Also, I haven't been hearing from you, you usually pop up for a conversation, what change"?"

**"In order, I wonder what you will say to your teammates, and for your second question, I have been letting you have your focus during the exams."**

Humming at her explanation, the Uchiha began mentally planning for the future conversation, his eyes bore witness to the tower within the Forest of Death, he landed in front of the two doors with his teammates on either side of him. He looked into their eyes and saw the inquisitive look on their faces and knew he was right. Entering, they looked around and spotted a riddle at the top of the entrance, they figured out that opening the scrolls would be the smart thing to do after reading it.

Once opening the scrolls, all it revealed was a summoning array and then smoke started pouring out of it, letting go of the scrolls, they watched as smoke formed a large cloud and as the crowd dissipated, it revealed Yamato, their sensei.

"Team 11, congratulations on surviving the exam, however since there are still many genins within the Forest you will have to stay within the tower's confines." announced Yamato.

A part of Yami ached at words, he knew why and expected it but it did NOT mean it was lessened at all, a side-effect-but not unwelcome-of his and Nihila's joining was that extended periods of time without each usually resulted in the feeling of missing the presence of the other. Also, it caused them to act more passionate once reunited, like a day ago.

"I'll take you to the room area and you can choose where you stay for the next few days." after saying his piece, he walked to a door with his subordinates following.

Arriving, they bade Yamato farewell and opened the door to the place the would be calling home for a while, noticing Sai laying out his equipment, and bringing out Ninja tool-specific cleaning supplies. In the open area of their room, Kitsuke got into a stance and began his Kata's in order to shake off the sore feeling in his limbs.

Sitting down at the end of his bed, he spoke aloud to his teammates, "So, what do you want to know?"

Kitsuke spoke first, "I knew you were powerful but we didn't know you were able to do that. You were manhandling him and his summon, you haven't given me a reason not to trust you. But..."

Sai stopping cleaning his tanto and stood up, placing his weapon and equipment down, walking over to Yami, he looked him in the eye, staring at him with an emotionless face. His words were simple but the meaning was there, "You are our friend right, and this power of yours, you use it for the right reasons, the ones we fight for as well?

He looked him in the eye and replied, "Yes, I am your friend, and I fight for some good reasons, but I do not fight for your reasons too. As I mentioned before I fight for those I care for, nothing more. Not that I have to really since they can fight with the best of them and come out on top.

Sai then did his 'smile' again, "Then we have nothing to worry about." He went back to tending to his weapon as Kitsuke faltered a bit in his current stance before sighing and continuing. Looking at them, he wonders when the day will come for them to finally be bound to kill him, after all he and the others wouldn't stay in Konoha forever. With the invasion happening, it would be a good cover but not before taking a few extra members with them.

Looking around the room, Yami figured he would be here for a while and so he got up and started walking to their door, with an explanation prepared, "I'm gonna take a walk, I'll be back later."

Stepping out the door, he extended his sensor network looking for the highest, 'Bingo!' sensing his blond mate's chakra signature almost immediately with it being in the tower. Seems she was currently in the showers with her own team, with that plan out the window, the Uchiha figured he would go inside his mind for a bit.

'Kaguya, you're in control while I look around inside the seal that S made for me, again."

Receiving a nod from the Otsutsuki princess, Yami felt the process of him retreating into his inner world as Kaguya exited that world and now commanded his body.

* * *

**Yami's Mindscape**

Upon entering his mindscape, Yami found himself looking at his islands that represented each of Yami's most important aspects. Jumping from the main island, he floated towards the Soul island at a slow pace before he finally landed on the island, he crouched onto one knee before grabbing the ground with one hand. A pulse shot out of it, two pedestals began to be uprooted out of the ground, with both being connected by a handlebar. Ever since learning about this seal being unbroken along with it coinciding with the powerful headache he had, Yami could 'feel' it within his mindscape. He found that he could access the information in any way possible, unfortunately, he was only able to access a particular scene and had not possessed the knowledge of the language spoken between two people. Thankfully, the seal also supplied him with the knowledge of the language and so he sought to learn more when he had the time, placing both of his hands against the 'metal' he had them for a few seconds. He was prepared for a flash of information going through his head at a moderate pace, when an aura enveloped the bar and wrapped around both of his hands keeping them connected to the handbar.

He then felt the red aura begin to spread, this hadn't happened before and he wasn't able to let go of the bar anymore, he could still feel the aura spreading around his forearms before arriving at his head. Then as it traversed his head, his vision changed to darkness, he began to hear the same voices he was trying to understand before but since he hadn't accessed that memory, in favor of learning the language, he didn't know he could already understand what was being said between the two.

"The Planet cannot be saved, only by sending Aegeus could we bring peace to this war-obsessed species." proclaimed a low voice with a serious tone.

"No, we will not force peace upon them. Send your eldest to finish this mess." countered a deep smooth voice.

"And have the chaos of them infused into him, out of the question."

"This is why you should have listened to me and gotten rid of that weakness of his long ago and now it has grown too much of an influence over him to simply be eliminated."

"It is that... 'weakness' that makes him who he is."

"And yet it prevents him from doing what he is supposed to do, cleanse the corruption before it takes hold, by taking it within himself. Instead, you have him only draining the corruption but not simply absorbing it, allowing it to fester while it is unattended to due to the innumerable corruptions of just THIS Universe."

The other figure said nothing, only listening.

The speaker shook his head and started walking away but not before one parting piece, "Be warned, one day this will bite us all in the back and all of the evils that are contained within him will reach the breaking point You allowed. After all, by allowing him to keep his soul, you have allowed him to be corrupted by the evils he will harbor. And in the end, they will bring ruin to you."

All that followed was silence until the Uchiha felt his hands be removed from their previous positions of against his will and he found himself staring at his hands except they were obviously released from the red aura. Grabbing the handlebar once more, he expected some type of reaction, though it seemed that was all it had to show him. Mentally signaling to Kaguya that it was time to switch, Yami jumped between the islands before arriving at the main before dispersing into blue particles.

* * *

**Forest Tower-12:27 PM**

After switching, Kaguya informed Yami that a few more teams had arrived, some of them were all together were missing one or two members or gone entirely. However, his mind wasn't on any of that, he was focused on the conversation he overheard, he didn't know how it was important to figure out what was behind this 'Ultimate Renegade' business. Thankfully, he has time to figure it out with the exams. With a Shadow Clone poofing into existence beside him, Yami went to the bathroom door on his right, before his hand touches the knob it was shrouded in a pink aura, one of his Rinne-Sharingan's abilities, Space manipulation. Yes, it sounds pretentious, anyway, he was currently connecting two doors together while it was draining on his chakra, opening the door, he was greeted the sight of an office with two windows that were delivering scare lighting throughout the office. The walls were lavender with the carpet floor consisting of an orange color, there was a desk in the middle of the room, as well as a perfect 360 degrees spinning chair, that could also double as a sleeping chair. How he knew was because this was his chair and his office, in Konoha his life was pretty one way, be a shinobi, resurrect the clan and bring power and glory to the village.

But thanks to his bounty hunting, it helped him get resources outside of the village, at the age of fifteen, knowing that he had no other resources besides the Uchiha wealth to sustain him when he would them most if he planned to successfully rid his group of Konoha. He started by gathering a spy network by sending a small team of clones to gather information about the outside world so he could learn about the villages apart from Konoha's influence. A few months later, the clones managed to gain information about crime lords that resided in Fire country, the location of the bounty station in the Land Of Fire which included a multitude of bounties waiting to be collected, as well as the information he specifically asked for. At the time, having access to the Uchiha wealth would be beneficial, but one could never be too sure of how much wealth one needed, so he crafted the bounty hunter Black Death, it would serve to have a wild card outside of any villages control while putting down any bounties and gaining many of the Elemental nation's attention. He quickly gained a reputation as an accomplished bounty hunter, he was able to stay out of their attention for some time but of course, all it took was time for his accomplishments to start to stack up and separate him from the rest.

It pointed him on people's radar, and one person went to seek him out. Too bad he couldn't remember much of what happened in that fight.

* * *

**Two Years Ago**

At the time he was searching after a couple of bounties that resided in a bandit camp in River country, the best way to deal with the situation was easy. Currently, he was wearing a black long-sleeved armored shirt with black pants that were also armored and had a red, secondary color scheme that ran along either side of the pants. He possessed black greaves on either arm with soft gloves of the same color, finally, he also wore boots instead of sandals so do not have anything injure his feet through the open area's, there was also a holster on his back. The last to complete his attire was the black helmet with the visor attached to it

Parrying a kunai away, Yami stuck the blade into the man's neck, keeping him away with his katana. The blade was a brilliant silver, straight, with a crimson handle while having a smooth surface, the sword also possessed no guard. He then swiped the blade out of the right side of the man's neck and ducking under a beheading slash before slashing off the assailant's legs, then he beheaded both of the bandits. Hearing lumbering footsteps behind him, he was forced to roll to the side to avoid a double-sided war hammer smashing against the ground. Channeling chakra through his sword, he swung it at his target but a rock pillar stopped the chakra slash.

One of Yami's two targets, Hiro Mutachi was a hulk of a man, he possessed no hair had visible muscles on his arms, and abs, he was wearing a shirt and had on black pants, however, he was also as agile as he was strong, it was something the black-eyed teen hadn't expected from a man of his physique. The man was from Iwa and had a powerful affinity to the earth, so powerful in fact that he was able to manipulate the very ground they stood upon without the use of chakra, it was accounted that Hiro had some kind of drawback from his ability but obviously it wouldn't be known and so he would have to figure it out in this fight. But his opponent would allow for him to have another moment of respite as he found the man already smashing through the pillar. Ducking under a swing, Yami attempted to pierce Hiro's chest but he had moved out of the way in time and kicked him in the chest sending back but not before launching a few shurikens towards the Mutachi.

Rolling on the ground, Yami leaped into action once he rose up, he ran towards his opponent while clenching his sword. Once within distance, Hiro swung, intent on killing this nuisance who had thought he could collect on his bounty, ducking again, Yami slashed at the man's ankle and moved his head away from the kick he almost received. Advancing, Hiro swung for the legs to immobilize the bounty hunter, since he was inclined back Yami jumped off his feet and tucked in his legs, allowing for the head of the hammer to sail past them, before landing on the ground with a noticeable distance between the two

This time it was Hiro that charged, he had his Warhammer grasped tightly in his right hand while he bounded across the distance Yami futilely made, he slammed it into the ground where the Black Death had been. However, he was still evading since he to dodge rock spikes erupting from the ground, slashing through the spikes was easy but since there were still bandits around he had to deal with them too. He learned something though, while the man had been relentlessly sensing rock spike after rock spike, the bounty hunter noticed that he hadn't moved from his position.

Blocking a wakizashi, the Black Death locked blades with his opponent, forcing the blade to one side as the bandit visibly sweated with effort until the ebony-armored man cleaved him diagonally. He then bounded for the brute, once he was nearly upon him, Hiro recovered from his earlier position quickly and moved to block an overhead strike, it confirmed the bounty hunters beliefs on Hiro's ability. He forced himself into his opponent's guard before kneeing him in the face after relenting a bit of pressure and noticing an opening. When the man fell back the Uchiha was close to striking but he was forced to back away from dozens of needle-like projectiles that were thrown where he was last standing.

Looking to his left, Yami watched as a lanky man with water surrounding his arms lower his arm, it was obvious who the attacker was and now he had two bounties in the same place, must be a lucky day for him. The newcomer's name was Kato Hasaki, there wasn't much information on him besides that he was very proficient at water jutsu and that he was a Rogue shinobi, and considering what he was looking for he was right about the water proficiency. Able to change water into Ice was a clan bloodline from the Yuki family in Kirigakure, well for some but for others it is really just a combination of two elemental natures.

"Looks like you caught yourself in a bind Hiro, you were always too reckless with your hammer against sword wielders." said Kato with a condescending tone. After looking between his opponents, he was forced to block multiple shurikens being thrown at him and then had to grab the head of Hiro's hammer. Pulling the weapon back, he shoved it forward, watching as the hammer wielder's arm got pulled out of it's socket. He spun on his heel to cut through four ice spikes, he ran forward while slashing aside any other ice spikes that were thrown at him. Upon reaching the water wielding rogue-nin, he went for an upper right diagonal cut, but upon contact, he noticed it didn't hit his target, instead, Kato shifted the end of the water tendril on his left arm into a blade form and it froze before the sword was able to slice clean through the water.

Allowing himself to be shoved back, he grabbed three small black knives from a knife holster-which could hold up to five total small knives-on his right thigh, then proceeded to throw them at Kato. Across from him, Kato batted aside all three knives before thrusting the water tendril forward, forming the end of the tendril into many sharp points, in order to impale his enemy. After grabbing a bandit's incoming fist, Yami twisted the arm behind the man's back before hurling him in front of the sharp water tendrils fast approaching him. The body was impaled and Yami was currently finishing off the last of the bandits.

Yami parried a katana before clashing once more, he parried a low diagonal strike before switching his to a reverse grip and then bisecting a huge cut into the man's stomach. After parrying two strikes from the water-wielding nin's ice spikes on his water tendrils he spun the sword into a normal grip, then he dodged a horizontal slash but he watched as the tip of the "blade" elongated, so he was forced ducked and witnessed it slicing clean through two of the tree's around. He had no time to rest as he had to repeatedly block multiple strikes from Kato's weaponized water until he parried one of his strikes and was able to get a small cut on his right rib cage area. He winced as the cut was deep enough to cut into his ribs and it cost him as the bounty hunter spun to roundhouse kick him away, as he was in the air he sent a wave of ice needles towards the katana wielder.

Spinning the sword in his hand so fast it appeared as a blur, the Black Death watched as it shattered all the needles that came his way, however it was unable to dice up all of them as he felt a few breach his left arm greave as well as one breaching the abdomen of his long-sleeved armored shirt. With the ice slashed to pieces, he sped forward but stopped short as Hiro had seemed to recover and was ready to swing at him once more. Backing up from the first swing, Yami parried the second strike with strength a bit greater than the war hammer wielder as the weapon itself was visibly knocked away, seemingly without resistance. He dove forward, and bisected the man in half and watched as he fell in two.

Although he was unable to focus on the corpse further as Kato appeared a few feet away, the man formed a large water tendril and sent it forward, presumably to impale his chest. He executed five hand signs, then fired a jet of water in front of him before it split side to side a foot away to block the entirety of the tendril by canceling the water formation. It worked, once the tendril hit the dense wave it merely joined the liquid, once his main weapon had been disposed of temporarily he worked to manipulate the entire wave. Before he could execute said plan, he was hit by a jet of water courtesy of the sword wielder manipulating water back into the jet of water it started out as, except bigger and stronger. Cutting off the technique he ran forward and saw Kato supporting himself with his hand on a rock, once he was noticed, the bandit hastily formed a wall of water to block the bounty hunters incoming strike.

The sword ran clean through the upwards wave-like water shield Kato had created, the aforementioned rogue-nin looked down to see the katana's blade piercing into the right of his lower abdomen. Gritting his teeth due to the pain, he looked down and saw the entire area around them coated in water and attempted to make use of it. Only for the sword still in his body to be ripped out of his side painfully, causing him to yell out in pain. Before the Black Death could deliver the final strike, he was forced to grab an incoming fist to his head with a shockwave being caused due to the force of the punch. The attacker was an alive Hiro, although it is contrary to himself bisecting the Warhammer wielder a few minutes ago.

'A clone.' since he wasn't given the chance to focus on the corpse because of the Kiri rogue-nin interrupting him, it would make sense that it would have been a clone technique. However, with Kato being injured, it would be determined how much help he would be to the Mutachi by his endurance to injuries such as this. After pushing the man away with one arm, he couldn't help but notice that the earth user didn't have his Warhammer on him, so to keep it interesting he sheathed his katana onto his back. He hoped this fight would be a bit more interesting, or he would have to end it quickly.

The Black Death ran forward with Hiro following a half a second after, once close enough, the ebony armored man spun to the side and let off a kick to the man's side. He was caught off guard by the move and thus was sent flying until he grounded his feet down against the earth and kept running forward. Once close, the bounty hunter attempted a right hook only for it to be blocked, the earth user brought up his knee to shove into his opponent's gut, but his knee only met a hand that kept the limb at a distance. After feeling a bit of resistance from both limbs in his possession, he hit the man in the chest with the palm of his hand, staggering him. He punched his abdomen before delivering to jabs to his face before the Black Death had to block a punch that pushed him back a little before having to deflect two repeated strikes. The two were currently blocking or deflecting punches and/or kicks without taking any.

Meanwhile, Kato was watching the display of his colleague facing off against one of the most renowned bounty hunters, he was also healing his wounded side. His abilities in water were more than just Ninjutsu, he was able to use water to accelerate his healing with the assistance of chakra. However, it took time, hopefully, enough time to help the Mutachi kill this man in order to not be killed themselves.

Back to the fight, the Black Death was able to get in two rib hits before having to duck under Hiro's already swung arm, he countered with a kick but the limb was caught and then he was pulled high into the air before he was about to be slammed into the ground. His arms were out to stop most of the impact, which worked, afterward, he pulled the man closer to him by the grip he had on his leg before he shoved his legs out. However, the Warhammer-wielder anticipated this move and was able to maneuver his head out of the way and then he threw his quarry away from him and ran toward him while he was recovering from being thrown like a ragdoll. Once he reached him, the behemoth of a man aimed to tackle the bounty hunter to the ground, instead, his hands were grabbed by the Black Death's gloved hands.

The two pushed against one another, they were equal in the strength they were revealing but all it was doing was causing deeper indents and cracks into the ground. Hearing multiple whistling sounds approaching from behind, the Black Death yanked Hiro by his arms and was able to place him between the half a dozen ice senbon and himself. The damage wasn't fatal but he could hear the man groaning in pain, however, he had to focus on the advancing rogue nin. He dodged a swing and blocked his right leg from kicking his side before having to turn to evade a water tendril, then he threw a kunai with an explosive tag connected to it at Kato, who shrouded the paper with a wave. The tag still exploded, showering water over Kato and the surrounding area, but the Black Death was able to evade a majority of the spray of water by backing up as soon as he had thrown the kunai.

But he wasn't done yet, after channeling chakra to his left hand, a crackling noise filled the area. In his gloved palm was a jagged sphere of blue lightning streaks forming around a white orb that also had lightning streaks except they were streaking outward. He chucked it at the water specialist and watched as the streaks formed a tail trailing behind as the lightning sphere flew towards Kato.

Acting quickly, Kato jumped up and out of the way of the attack, when suddenly the lightning sphere changed it's the trajectory and headed straight for his new position. He utilized what water that was still on his form and he formed it into a shield to block the attack. The lightning sphere blasted through the make-shift shield, dodging the incoming sphere was on his mind once he saw his defense obliterated so easily, he moved to the right but the sphere passed over the side of his right hand and he felt an intense burning sensation over the area.

As he was currently falling he grabbed onto a tree with his left hand and looked his hand over once sufficiently stable on the tree, his saw that the injured area of the skin was black and there were small arc-like scars across the back of his hand. His observation was cut short when he spotted the sphere was still heading for him overhead top left, but thanks to how far it was he had more time to react. As such, he commanded two streams of water to collide, he froze the water as fast as he could to form an obstacle between both himself and the bounty hunters attack. The plan worked as the ice was destroyed with stray bolts being blasted away from the sphere's detonation, however, he lost sight of the Black Death.

Until he had to turn to his left to block a kick to the head at the last second, he pushed it away before going for two jabs, both being blocked, the Black Death had a hard cross ready to counter and leaving him a bit disoriented. Using this to his advantage, the bounty hunter swept forward, sending his fists forward and hitting the man three times before letting up, only to spin to the left and kick the water-user in the face and sending him sprawling across the now swampy area. Walking forward, he was only able to get a few feet before being sent into the air by an earth pillar slamming into his chest, he attempted to slam his feet into the ground but his concentration was off due to the hit and so he ended up skidding off his feet but using the momentum he waited until he was facing the ground to stab his hand into the earth, stopping his movement. Cradling his chest with an arm, he looked up in time to witness a charging Hiro, sensing rumbling in the ground, he jumped back just in time to dodge another pillar erupting from the ground, the Black Death looked to his opponent before sprinted towards the earth user once his feet touched the ground. Once close, the disguised Uchiha moved a punch away to the left before slamming his right fist into the man's face swiftly, he backed his head away from a left hook and slammed down his left hand to knock away the man's incoming right fist to his abdomen before uppercutting him and punching him back.

As he was advancing on the Mutachi, Yami had to keep aware of any vibrations that would come from the ground as that is currently the only way he can combat the man's ability besides destroying the earth as it shifted. As such, it wasn't a surprise when a pillar came from the ground in between both himself and Hiro before it shifted for an attempt to ram into the bounty hunter. Bouncing on his feet, he twisted to the left before jumping off his right forefoot in order to dash toward the backing away earth bender. Once close he went for a punch but instead kicked the buff man in the gut with his right leg and the ebony-clothed man watched as he was sent wedging a divide in the ground, once stopped he threw up blood onto the ground and clutched his gut in pain from the kick. Clearly without a guard, the Black Death ended the man swiftly with his kitana.

Water tendrils attempted to bind him but he dashed away before they could grab hold of him, he spotted the man responsible perched on a branch of a tree, far away from him. With his Byakugan active he could see that the man was clearly exerting pressure due to how far away he was but his use for the eyes were more to confirm that he wasn't using chakra and it seemed that any rumors about that the ability were true. Running towards the tree he was perched on, the Black Death channeled chakra into the blade of his katana and sliced forward multiple times at the water-nin. He watched as he jumped, afraid to face his chakra attacks head-on and as he closed on his bounty with swift speed he saw how it would all go with his red eyes. Within range, he parried away the man's ice blades before crouching beneath a right low swing, he tripped the man with his sword due to how close he was with his crouch, rendering the water user down on the ground sideways. He wasn't able to get up as a pitch black kitana was sent through his body sideways, but before he would die, he looked directly into the bloodlust-filled eyes of the Black Death. His suffering was ended by the Uchiha slamming his red-flammed fist onto his head, caving the skull in and turning the brain to mush.

Standing upright once more, the bounty hunter shook his right hand, attempting to rid the hand of any bodily matter, although the flames on his hand disintegrating the brain matter and flesh into nothing helped the effort immensely and once finished it dissipated, sheathing his blade the bounty hunter took a breath to calm the energies within him.

"The Black Death, we meet at last."

Turning in the direction of the voice, he saw a man clad in a black cloak with red clouds standing on a branch, most likely watching the fight. He watched as the man jumped to the ground and once illuminated, he saw a tanned-skinned man with a grey hood with a black mask covering the lower half of his face. He also possessed a forehead protector with a symbol he recognized from Takigakure, but he already knew who the man was.

"Kakuzu, the Zombie Shinobi." Finally, a member of the Akatsuki was right in front of him, this group would bring ruin to the world if they succeeded in their goal according to Kaguya. Taking the initiative, the Black Death reached behind to grab his katana when a red aura enveloped him along with two rings intersecting across his body. Pain enveloped his chest amd suddenly his ability to breathe was taken away.

Stumbing to the ground, Yami crouched onto one knee while leaning onto his left arm heavily. He could breathe, he could feel it, but it was strained and no matter how much he tried he could draw in no more air. The aura was gone, he could no longer see it on his clothing, his body felt weak as well. Attempting to get up, he was unprepared for a kick to the face, launching him to his back due to the weak feeling in his body.

"I don't know what is going with you, but I came here to end the only threat to my profit in bounty hunting. (Walking towards the downed bounty hunter, Kakuzu grabbed him by the neck and raised him eye to eye) I came here with the belief of a difficult fight and yet I am received by this disgrace of a shinobi. Where is your pride, your dig-" He was interrupted by a punch to the face causing the zombie to go sailing before leveling his body with the ground cradling his chin as he definitely felt that pain.

"Do you ever shut up?" he sarcastically said while panting. He looked at the man, wanting to continue this fight but due to this unknown ailment, he had to withdraw or possibly die. But doing so would allow him to be free and allow him to continue to hunt the jinchuuriki, all because of whatever was causing him to lose his ability to draw in a great amount of breath.

**Are you running?**

It wasn't a voice only something orchestrated for him to know what it meant, delusions was his first though, but either from lack of air or sheer stupidity he still answered, "No."

**Then why aren't you fighting?**

A red aura enveloped the Black Death once more but he was no longer responding only hunched over, Kakuzu watched this with interest, perhaps the Leader would like to know of this development but only depending if it was useful. Enough distractions then, it was time to see if the Black Death would defend himself. Stepping forward he ran forward, but something stopped him, a dark presence intruded upon his being he looked forward only to be face to face with only a dark expanse of space.

**Begone insect, before I release my hold on him**

Eyes widening at the insult, Kakuzu was about roar a malicious reply before a more impactful message hit him.

**Enough resistance**

His eyes went blank and he was back into the real world, he looked to the form of Yami and ran as fast as he could, once a suitable distance away, the mask-wearing man unzipped the Akatsuki cloak and threw it high into the air where a gust blew away. As he walked down a road his once dual-colored eyes changed into an emotionless black abyss that would encompass all who dared stared into them for too long. He had a job to do but one that didn't involve money or the Akatsuki.

**Do you want to lose this chance to save your love?**

"(Grits teeth)NO!" The red aura over him seemed to brighten before it focused in on his chest causing him to clutch it in pain, as well as losing his breath his ability to breathe. He was clutching his throat when he felt it.

**Look at you, unable to even move, unable to change a thing. You even let the mercenary get away.**

Looking in front of with great effort, he saw it was true, the man was gone along with what chance he had to kill him. That was when he could let in a breath once more, he was on the ground attempting to raise himself but always failing.

**You failed, just like that night.**

Memories flashed threw his head, his right hand clutched the ground in the aftermath of the images

**How long until this failure reaches you those you care for most now.**

A red aura flowed over his body once more, he felt the air begin to gradually fill his lungs, a few moments more and the red aura focused on his chest once again. This time, Yami did not clutch at the red aura forming on his chest as if it was a wound, he slammed his left fist into the ground and started to rise.

**Will you allow you this weakness to fester, or will further yourself to reach greater heights?**

As he was rising the aura focusing on his chest, was turning from red to white before shrouding the bounty hunter once more and staying a crimson color, this time air filled his lungs but now he was not in complete control of his actions. Once on two feet, his crimson eyes roamed the now swampy area and looked beyond to a sight only he could see, once he chose his destination, the light that was showing through the forest seemed to lessen, as if the leaves on the trees were getting bigger, before the darkness of the murky area seemed to swallow him into the ground. A moment later light returned, and all that remained were two corpses both deaths unknown to all except two people

**Until those around you become no match for the power you wield.**

* * *

**Present Time**

Shaking his head from the memories, he though back to that name.

"Aegeus..." A scowl formed on his lips, and once he noticed it in the mirror it disappeared. There was so much mystery surrounding him that he was finding way more questions than answers, how long until it tore his mind apart?

* * *

**I'm back at typing again, but I don't want you to keep your hopes up so don't expect anything. I hope all of you are safe during these times. See you next time**

**Posted 6-04-2020**


	15. Truth and Passion

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or and movies, shows, games or anything of that type that are in this fic or that will be.**

* * *

**Unknown Location-Dusk**

The mystery of who he was could wait another time, the pink doorway behind Yami vanished leaving a brown door with a golden knob in its place. Using a Transformation jutsu, his hair was instead light blue and shaggy, his eyes were heterochromatic the left was a cyan color while the right was his signature crimson, his skin tone was fair compared to his normally olive skin tone while his facial features were pretty much the same. His attire consisted of a black shirt, with grey pants and over it he wore a brown leather coat with equally brown shoulder pauldrons, finally a tsurugi sword was sheathed in a light blue glossy scabbard and the hilt of the sword was white across his back diagonally. He then proceeded to open the door, revealing the vast training ground it opened up to, the training ground wasn't unoccupied as well. It was filled with people of ages ranging from their elder teens to full adults, they were all practicing their own kata's either in a group or at a separate section of the grounds where one could practice their own combat forms. As he walked to the left along the balcony his office resided alongside. Reaching the end of the stairs at the end, Yami felt out for all those currently training within his view and once finished he cracked a smile, though his Negative powers had some drawbacks they were undoubtedly very useful. With his power, he was capable of sensing the negative energy within others and depending on how much one possessed would determine what their affinity towards Darkness.

Yami could use it to weed out any with bad intentions within his organization such as spies, traitors or even those only joining for the fame of it. As such, the entirety of his organization were all strung together by loyalty and a deep desire to protect those unable to defend themselves. It was the whole reason he created the organization: The Agents Of Change/**The Agents Of Change. **

Stiffening for a moment, then continuing on as normal, after walking down a set amount paths Yami opened the double doors in front of him and walked into the area that led to a few more rooms walking into one of them. Immediately after entering, the telltale sounds of explosions filled his ears, a few feet away from him was Pakura training by combat with a group of Elite-class agents while some remained on the sidelines. How he knew, was because he authorized this type of training on the Elite-class.

The ranking system of his organization was to classify those with experience and the power to back it up, it went as, Rookie-Elite-Veteran-Master. As one would go up in rank, so would their reach in the Agents of Change, and if they wished, they could have new avenues of abilities opened to them if they didn't figure it out on their own. Currently, the Scorch Release user was teaching this batch of Elite members how to access Scorch Release, in no way would this be definite but this would assist in members learning new attacks and defenses and thus lead to surviving or completing more missions. It wasn't only Scorch Release either, there were rooms around the current one he was in and each had a set amount of seals to make sure each room didn't spill into any other via destruction of walls. There were those in his organization that would teach their knowledge of sub-elements to others, although if the Elite was not able to access the particular sub-element than they would be taught to access another element or they would be given extra training in improving upon their mastery over their main elements due to the mentors.

As Yami was watching the display in front of him, Pakura was currently in a hand-to-hand battle with more than a few of her former students. Blocking multiple attempts at body blows, then grabbing a kick to the ribs before tossing the body into the one in front of her before the partially green haired woman backflipped over one of her opponents attempt at a sneak attack.

That action also caused her to lay eyes on her disguised savior, once she landed she immediately yelled out, "ENOUGH!" Those attending her lesson relaxed immediately if they were recovering or were planning, or if they were coming in for an attack they stiffened before doing the same.

Wiping some of the sweat from her forehead, she looked to Yami with hidden smile before raising her head high and yelling out, "Stand tall and strong, Dominus Hyousuke stands before you."

Immediately the room was filled with movement and soon enough, the disguised Uchiha saw the elite members were all in a 5x3 formation with Pakura to the front of them. Each stood tall and proud to be part of this group, and it was all because of the man before them. Thanks to him creating the Agents of Change it led to the bandits of the Elemental Nations to be dealt with should they decide to raid small villages or the travelers on the road due to the organization's area of influence. They had a chance to do good in this world instead of possibly making things worse for those caught in the crossfire between the Great Nations.

With a smile gracing his face, the disguised Uchiha shook his head before raising a hand and lowering it with the palm facing downward, indicating for them to cease standing straight. With that done, Pakura dismissed her class, and watched as each left for their own business before turning to the Uchiha. Only to find that he was already waiting for her with the door opened a quarter of the way, smiling a little, the twenty-four-year-old woman walked through first and made their way to her home.

Since it was a ways away, she started up a conversation with the normally contemplating Uchiha, "How goes the exams?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

Allowing a cocky smirk to grace his face, "We completed the second exam and now are waiting for five days to pass by then we'll see." He stayed silent for a few moments more, thinking of something to say, "And you? I see that your students are much faster compared to the last time I was here, that and they are able to react much faster to your attacks. You're doing great as a mentor." He was proud of her, she was betrayed by her village and was set to death, but thanks to being saved by Yami she was able to cast off her bonds to the village-besides her parents-and she found a whole new world to explore.

Thanks to him, she was able to live on. She was able to carve a new path given to her by Yami, Mentorship. She remembered her time of teaching Maki, it was an experience she felt joy in taking and so she accepted and was able to teach this batch of elite agents who had the capability of Scorch Release. Though she didn't just focus on that ability in particular, she made sure to explain that even though they had such techniques at their disposal, they should not focus on them. It would be best to not be vulnerable by relying on something, and so they would all have to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat, even Medic-class agents.

Mentally shaking her head from her thoughts she looked back at his inquisitive face and responded, "They have been learning well and adapting to what I have been teaching them. Some of the other Masters are starting to wonder why your presence hasn't been noted and the paperwork has been piling up due to your clone running out of chakra." That last bit she said with a teasing tone.

Looking to the side a bit at her words, the disguised Uchiha stayed quiet, his clone unfortunately used too much chakra on training with the Masters of the Agents of Change. Thankfully they were not there to witness his clone pop since it ran out of chakra when talking to Pakura. Though she would not let him forget about the incident, thankfully they reached their destination, after traveling away from the academy both Yami and Pakura made their way to another part of the land, it was only a small house but still enough to fit a family inside. With these people knowing who he was, Yami's true appearance revealed itself and then Pakura knocked on the door. The one who answered was Pakura's own Father, Furea.

After securing Pakura's safety, the Uchiha made good on his declaration to remove her parents from the Sand village. All he had to do was convince them, which involved him having to reveal Pakura to them to get them to leave the village. Now, they live on his land, away from the academies and other essentials but near the main area where the citizens lived but that's for another time.

Engulfing his daughter in a hug, Furea squeezed her once before releasing, looking to her left, he met the black eyes of Yami with his own brown eyes before nodding to the teen. He then wrapped one arm around Pakura and leading her inside the house with the Uchiha in tow. Looking around, Yami saw that they weren't alone, who joined them was one of the most powerful wind users alive or at least used to be, Miyabi Harikēn.

Smiling that her daughter was within her home, she manipulated the air around Pakura lifting the young woman off her feet and bringing her into her arms without a struggle. They held each other with love being felt through the contact they were exhibiting.

Yami watched this with a sad smile, even though he may have been over the death of his parents, he stilled missed them, but he was glad that he was able to contribute to this happiness in Pakura's life. Shaking his head, he saw the mother and daughter were in a conversation while Furea was in the kitchen, sniffing lightly, he could pick out the pleasant aroma of soy sauce indicating dinner had already been prepared. Looking out a nearby window, he saw that it was already sunset, contrasting the afternoon glow of the day in Konoha. That meant he had to leave now or else, the paperwork on his desk would never get finished.

Yes, even Yami Uchiha was affected by paperwork. The only saving grace was he fact he could create clones to handle the hassle of it, although he would work on the demonic paper himself whenever he had the time.

"We just got our dinner ready, would you like to stay over and eat with us?" spoke Miyabi with her lips formed into a pleasant smile.

Pakura identically returned her mothers smile, before accepting, with Furea entering the room, all three looked to the Uchiha with expecting looks.

Yami had to crush whatever response they had been expecting by retorting, "I apologize but it's getting late, I've got to go back and work on any paperwork my clone missed out on since it's been a couple of days." A good excuse and one they accepted and so looking to Pakura, he smiled before leaving out the door.

Furea went back into kitchen to prepare a few plates with Miyabi, Pakura looked to the door with a frown settled on her face before she too went to the kitchen to prepare a plate for herself.

* * *

**Yami's Office-Evening**

Now wearing only white pants and a white muscle shirt, Yami sighed at the day's events he would reflect on later, the day wasn't quite over yet, he walked over to a steel cabinet in the corner before opening. What awaited him were papers piled in the cabinet, paperwork all for him to scribble through and sign, what joy. As he was about to grab a stack, a hand made itself known on his shoulder, he stiffened before relaxing as the hand was tracing a particular area before arms wrapped around his torso, he smiled before voicing his response, "Naruko, what are you doing here?"

The blonde beauty remained silent before retorting, "Do I really need a reason to see you Yami?"

No delay, "No."

"Then why are you asking why your mates are enjoying being in your presence?"

'Mates?' he thought before feeling a pair of arms wrap around the right side of him while also coiling around the left of his neck, while another pair of arms wrapped around his chest. He was trapped between each of his mates unable to move, they began pulling him back, towards the only door in the room. Once opened Yami watched as they pulled him onto a bed, laying him down on it, once on the bed Yami looked at them only to be met by Naruko's lips invading his own. Not letting her take the advantage, Yami kissed down her neck, getting her to moan as sh slammed her lips on his once more while placing her hands onto his face. While his attention was on the Uzumaki, Satsuki and Nihila were kissing his body with their hands roaming him while he was predisposed.

Unable to turn away, Yami was between stuck kissing his blonde vixen and enduring the assault Satsuki and Nihila were introducing to him. He could feel the love they had for him and he for them, as he was kissing Naruko, Nihila, and Satsuki both took either of his arms and held either down to each side of him. There wasn't anything for him to worry about, but as their passion continued, something else made itself known.

Opening his eyes to view the beautiful oceanic eyes of Naruko, only to be met with a glowing crimson gaze that at first startled him, before freezing him in place. His hands were planted on each side of him and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't move as 'Naruko' kept her mouth latched onto his. A heat began rushing in, he could feel that her lips were getting hotter, unable to move though he had to endure the boiling substance traveling down his throat. Feeling pain in each of his wrists, he looked to the left and saw that Satsuki had made a cut in his wrist, a large one, but instead of blood flowing outward, all that left the wound was red energy, the red energy as his Negative energy. Looking to the left, he saw the same, Nihila had cut into his wrist as well, he was still unable to react as the dark energy began to coil around the Uchiha, even engulfing the body with the aura.

Feeling the power wrap around him like a suit, he could do nothing as 'Naruko' backed away, her crimson dead gaze gained a wicked smile before her eyes flashed bright, then he saw himself in a dark black room. After appearing in this plane, Yami fell to the ground, unable to move as his mind was overloaded, as he attempted to raise himself off the ground, there were light footsteps happening in front of him. Already knowing who to suspect, the Uchiha took his time to recover, but he was already glaring at the entity.

With his eyes connected to the Uchiha's, a silhouette began to make itself known, it looked exactly as Yami, only that its crimson eyes didn't change and the fact it had crimson cracks around its body. It had the disposition of a male human, but how the thing acted on some days...it was a demon that the Uchiha would rather upon the worst of his enemies if he was cruel enough.

**"Are you done, satiating your desires?" **the tone...he chose a dead condescending tone, it was more of an insult to him revealing that even though they were of one body, he could still reign within his mind. Gritting his teeth, Yami only raised himself off the ground and looked eye to eye with malice. The feeling brought no weight upon the crimson eyed entity as he prepared to speak, **"I know you have questions which is why I brought you here, I have kept you in the dark for too long and it is time for you to learn of our origins. And... of _Them_"**

"...Who, is "them"...Umbra?"

Silence reigned between the two for a few moments before Umbra was shaken from whatever thoughts plagued his mind by Yami, looking at the Uchiha he spoke, **"The family you share with me, a family from another life."**

Frowning, Yami spoke, "Does this have to do with me being your Reincarnation?"

Grinning ferally, Umbra replied quickly, **"Exactly, I didn't tell you before because you weren't ready, but even though I cannot access most of my abilities, I do sense the presence of one of my brothers here on this world."**

He was glad to finally get some answers to his question but hearing more than one brother surprised, Yami only had the choice of listening to someone that most likely isn't even telling the truth.

**I tell the truth boy, a truth that you will not accept so easily. One that will reveal to you, your purpose and a whole lot more...but it is up to you if you decide to listen to the history that I will unearth. **The response was in his head, so there was no turning away from it, all there was to do was to respond.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Responded the Uchiha with annoyance in his tone.

Staying silent for a few moments Umbra spoke up again with a melancholy-filled tone, **"You have more choice than most will give you. It is merely a matter if you decide to believe me."**

As long as he knew Umbra, he hadn't seen him with an emotion equivalent to sadness. Curiosity sparking, he accepted to the hidden relief of Umbra.

**"Then the first thing you should know, is that S is our father."**

His eyes widened, he responded after a few moments of shock, "That explains why he is around so much, ugh why couldn't these be normal circumstances" The Uchiha could say it as calmly as he wanted but he couldn't fake the distress Umbra felt within him.

The Ultimate Renegade replied, **"These are NOT normal circumstances, boy, you are my reincarnation, the reincarnation of the Agent of Darkness, Wielder of Negative Forces. You possess a power that while wielded by you, it is a toy, but by me? *Chuckle* Well, the gods at least seem to remember, and the universe carries the scars of my wrath."**

Already that was an abundance of information and while he could question him all day, he could feel his mind begin to wake, his body breathing in the fresh air at quicker intervals. But before he would wake, he had one more question for now.

"What is OUR purpose."

The response he got was a scowl, but an answer none the less, **"To take within the darkness that plagues the multiverse, I was created to contain the evils plaguing worlds, if there was too much darkness in an area, I would be sent to consume most of it, leaving only enough for a delicate balance. But it wasn't enough, the universe was a big enough place and spreading as many copies of myself could only do so much as there were more things than just the evils of the universe to deal with. It was why they created all of us, but that will be for when you return."**

A headache awaited him when he woke, as well as his body feeling like it was burning but the feeling was tone down at a fast rate, however, it meant he was deeply unprepared for the touch to his arm, he responded by knocking away the offender's hand. Jumping up, he kept up with a kick and two punches, to which each was easily blocked before both his hands were grabbed and he was slammed onto the ground with a weight on top of him. Only then did he realize, his eyes weren't open at all, now opening them, he looked into the emerald concerned eyes of Nihila.

Yami didn't know what to say to her, he didn't even know how she got here, he told them about his academies and plans but he didn't give them access to it. His last moment awake was a twisted illusion Umbra crafted for him for whatever reason

"I'm sorry."

Her expression shifted to a more relaxed, but still concerned state, "I know, what happened there?"

At first he attempted a response but the words failed him, he didn't know how to reiterate what he learned from The Ultimate Renegade without sounding like a lunatic to her. Thankfully she caught onto that, she gave a small smile before connecting her lips to his. They performed this enough times for it to be instinctual between them, but as their souls started to connect and attempted and experience there was nothing new for her to learn from her beloved's mind. Her eyes squinted at this, but while she was experiencing this Yami was getting something else altogether.

With his soul and mind open there were few things the Uchiha could hide from the female dragon, only few memories were locked away but not by Yami, but by Umbra.

**If you wish to bring them into this, then it is your decision.**

Now they were opened to her, new memories were introduced to her, confusion was prominent. How could this have eluded her before? As formerly locked away memories lessened, so did her questions. A being able to manipulate the mind of her love would be the answer to that question. She wasn't really sore about him attacking her, they had done worse to each other while sparring. She was more concerned about how his state of mind would be faring due to what mess could be caused inside his head.

She asked with caution evident, "Will you be alright? This seems like it could mean a lot, both good, and bad but I'm not sure for us, but I definitely know it will have much more of an impact for you."

He didn't know how to answer the question, but as long as he had them, he would kept in check. As such, his response was, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

She looked at him intently for a few moments, causing him to respond again, "Seriously, I'll be fine. I've got all of you keeping me grounded, it will be hard but we will pull through...together."

With his hands still within her grasps, he squeezed, saying it once more, "Together?"

Nihila reciprocated with a loving smile and a nod, "Together." They stayed there for a few moments before she released his hands and stood up before outstretching her hand to him.

After being helped up, the Uchiha couldn't help but ask, "How did you get here?"

Nihila took no time to delay, "I felt your distress to that nightmare this...Umbra put you through. You forget that I can fly as well, it was merely a matter of finding you."

The Uchiha hummed at her answer, realizing that he wouldn't be compleying his paperwork himself, he summoned a trio of Shadow clones, each with Jounin level chakra reserves, and sent them to complete the paperwork within his cabinet. After, he focused on his dragon mate, with her here, they could do something together and with a spark of inspiration it came, the Uchiha then started walking out the door.

With her left eyebrow risen and an inquisitive expression etched on her face, Nihila followed but voiced her confusion, "Where are we going?"

"We are going flying." was his reply.

He knew that she valued a few things, some to be named were her family, himself, and flying. Flying brought a whole different type of freedom to her every time she was up in the air. Thankfully, he could join her flying sessions whenever he wanted since he could fly too, thanks to one of his abilities.

As they stepped outside, a pair of wings emerged from Nihila's back, allowing her to fly into the air while Yami's eyes had a familiar floral pattern within them. He had an aqua blue glow outlining his body before joining her in the air, they flew as high as they could once their feet left the grounf, they weren't even visible by the time they decided to slow down. Spinning around one another as they were ascending, before their movements stopped and gravity was allowed to take control resulting in the duo free falling with their hands clasped in each other. Only to release and drive themselves upward at an unseen signal, flying face to face before leveling, Yami then created a Truth-Seeking Orb. Formed into a katana, before grabbing it much to Nihila's confusion, why fight now and up here?

Yami let a smirk grace his face, "You once asked me if I could dance and I left you waiting for that answer. I'll show you how I dance my emerald treasure."

Grinning at the nickname, she summoned her signature scythe into her hands, Nihila twirled it before readying for a fight, while Yami stood in a combat stance but his stance was relaxed as if he wasn't putting in too much effort. As she was observing, he made the first move, flying forward, he nearly caught her off guard due to her staring but she was able to parry his blade. However, that was more because she saw it was too slow to truly catch her of guard, but as she counter-attacked she saw a difference in this maneuver as well.

Her beloved's movements were normally based to match an opponent weaker than himself to at gain at least some satisfaction from the fight. But now he was deliberately slowing himself while only parrying or redirecting her attacks while she was attempting slashes only for them to be dodged with the grace of a dancer. That was when she understood that they weren't fighting or at least he wasn't truly fighting. He was only dancing to a different tune.

Parrying the blade of her scythe with the tip of his katana, he directed it to her right before spinning and going for right outward slash, to which she floated back. He charged forward, eager to meet her in the middle, they each other in a clash leaving a shockwave to clear the cloud they were currently hovering in. She pushed her scythe forward to upset his balance and moved forward while spinning her scythe, once close she attempted to slam the bottom of the snath into the Uchiha's gut. Only for him to spin quickly to knock away the snath from its side, only for the female dragon to go with the movement of the weapon by grabbing the snath and slashing forward at the same time Yami placed his katana in a horizontal position right above his head. A shockwave formed once more with sparks forming off of their clash.

Pushing the weapon off, Yami went to slash at the same as Nihila, both weapons scrapped against one another hard enough for multiple sparks to go flying. Such a display caught their attention until they refocused on their battle with passion driving their shared movements. As they slash at one another, it resulted in their blades launching sparks in different directions, it was unknown how far each spark kept going until they died down but each went pretty far away. Sparks kept forming from their repeated clashes until a sea of sparks illuminated the two with the moonlight adding onto the light brightening their forms in the night. They ended their electrifying dance by one more clash with both of the black blades colliding with one another in a shockwave that dispersed the sparks all around them.

They both looked each in the eyes, smiling, disengaging from their clashing, Nihila sent back her weapon, feeling fulfilled with their dance. Descending, they wrapped their arms around each other, Nihila's wings disappeared back within her back while Yami held her in his arms as they slowly descended back onto one of the buildings used for training. Only then did the glow surrounding him disappeared along with the Truth-Seeking Orb, her eyes shone with excitement but not just with their impromptu dance, but just the fact they did the act under the moon with nothing inhibiting. It made her feel so free, back within the Dragon Clan she was stuck in one place due to the fear of her power getting out of control. Limiting where she could go and only training with the ability when supervised forced her to feel as if she was suffocating.

However, thanks to Yami being accepted as Dragon Summoner and her accepting her role as his familiar, she was able to escape her previous home and craft a new one with the one who made this all possible. It was him alone that garnered the attention of her mother, enough for her to send her own daughter to see if the Uchiha was worthy of being their summoner.

It was why she treasured him so much, even though she had to share the same heart that opened only to a few. What she had with him was special, something that not even Naruko or Satsuki could understand. They understood one another in a way only they could understand, he knew things about her no one else could guess, on the flip side, there were things that Yami had not spoken about to the female Uzumaki or the female Uchiha. It made her feel special to him, even more than he currently thought of her.

Releasing her from her arms, he let out a small smile when he heard her whine in displeasure, as he dropped down from the roof she followed right behind. He was about to start walking towards his own property when Nihila decided to wrap her arms around his neck while laying her weight onto his chest. Sweeping her off her feet caused her coo at the unexpected sweep, but she held onto the Uchiha's neck as he bounded for his estate.

He felt her begin to drift when he saw that they were at the perimeter wall, not feeling like going through the front gate, Yami leaped over the large wall with the perimeter seals on the inside of the wall glowing blue as he did so. With both feet on the ground, they started moving forward to the door, the door opened for him the moment he stepped onto the porch and it close once thy were inside. Now in the estate, the Uchiha proceeded to the bedroom and once there, he placed his mate on the clean bedsheets before going over to a cabinet and grabbing the blankets before laying it over her only to lay down with her and join her in the world of dreams.

* * *

**Yami's Mindscape**

Appearing in the dark expanse of space once more, the Uchiha looked behind him where he could feel Umbra was waiting.

Beginning their conversation, "You said there was more to learn when I would return?"

The Renegade hummed as an acknowledgment before the black void they were in decided to forms beings in front of them both.

The first was a black-haired man with the hair short and little bangy with orange eyes with a diamond-shaped face dual-wielding kusarigama, second had short purple hair that ended at his forehead and sapphire eyes with axe in both hands. A third form was revealed to have silver eyes with a round face and two katana crossing his back with black hair that looked newly cut, the fourth had no weapons but had black hair that mirrored the first while also looking like a twin of the previous, the second to last individual possessed light blue hair with citrine colored eyes, he had a spear in his hand with the weapon laid upright in the man's hand. The final individual was someone too familiar to be missed and was the trigger for the Uchiha to understand.

"These were them, weren't they? You and your brothers."

**"_Our, _brothers, Uchiha. The moment you became my reincarnation the line between You and I began to blur, surely you must sense it, that lingering feeling within you leading you, to me."** was the reply received.

The Renegade wasn't wrong in that regard, that connection existed, he knew it as well, it was only strengthened with the continued use of Negative Forces. His thoughts were broken by Umbra speaking up once more, **"But, we're off-topic. Yes, these were my brothers. From first to last, Zion, Argent, Noah, Terrup, Aegeus, and Me."**

Taking a bit of time to study the life-like images of what he would call his brothers, Yami inquired once more, "If you were to deal with evils from different worlds, then what were their purpose."

Taking a moment before speaking, **"There are more things that can cause reality to collapse then you could believe. I just deal with the obvious part, we were created by the one you know as S but for us, his name is Shadow, our father and creator. He created us by shedding aspects of himself to make up for the quantity, we were created together, as brothers and it was our dury to make sure that reality didn't crumble due to itself. But eventually, we got ahead of it.**

Taking a few seconds for the Uchiha to think over what was said before continuing on,** "For reality to continue existing there must be a balance, there must be Chaos and Order, that was what I and Aegeus were tasked with. I possessed power over Negative Forces, while he wielded Positive Forces, he was to absorb positive energy and transfer it to area's that Negative Forces had already ravaged over, as a way of restoration.**

**Time and Space were governed by Terrup and Argent respectively, to make sure that time would move correctly even making sure branches into different worlds existed as there is a need for crossovers with powerful good-natured warriors being teleported to worlds in need. It was developed to combat a surplus of Negativity in an area, if too much existed it could cause an abundance of issues, but the same could go for Positivity as well. Too much Negativity resulted in the area being corrupted and later breeding creatures of evil that would soon spread to others. Too much Positivity could lead to an overabundance of positive thinking and end up destroying multiple lives that rely on that positivity when it is taken away.**

**Finally we have reached the last two, the dimensions must be kept within their own boundaries even with bridges between them and there is an Afterlife that must be cared for, those tasks are overseen by Noah and Zion respectively. Each dimension has its own boundary, while bridges between each of them could be made, it did not mean that they could combine the aspects of each of their universes. The Afterlife was meant to contain an endless amount of souls before reincarnating them into different universes, as well as condemn those that had caused torment to the innocent by redirecting that pain unto them, as well as any rightful punishments the victims themselves imagined on the perpetrators."**

He stayed silent after that, reminiscing what once was and how difficult it was to achieve, shaking his head, the more recent memories overshadowed he past ones and his features hardened. Continuing on, **"We kept a delicate balance for years, and considering that it was the multiverse, that is a miracle itself."**

After hearing the pause and thinking over what was said, the Uchiha responded,"If things were so good, then why are you known as the Ultimate Renegade?"

He didn't get an answer, at least not immediately as Umbra grit his teeth and clenched his right fist before answering,** "It wasn't...completely my fault. I will not deny that it was my fault for how things broke the balance we created, but I will not take the full blame for it. That is enough for today, you are not ready to hear the full story of my fall."**

Annoyed at being cut off from the rest of the story, Yami turned away from Umbra with an irritated frown. The Uchiha's body began disappearing, but not before a parting word, **"Focus on your plans for now, you'll meet with our brothers and our story won't be far behind."**

Once gone, the entity was about to meditate when he felt the presence of his reincarnations dragon mate. Seeing an opportunity, he disappeared in a swirl of red and black.

* * *

**Yami's Estate-Sunrise**

Waking up with a groan, the Uchiha looked down and saw Nihila, laid on him with her arms around him as his was around her and their legs were entangled. Unlike him, she was sleeping, entangling her quintessence with his own, shaking her gently, the Uchiha cheekily stated, "You're insatiable." expecting a reply.

He got one, just not from the person he expected, **"She is. The love this female has for you. Its _staggering, _and familiar."**

Immediately the Ultimate Renegade was met with similar crimson eyes to his own. "Release Her."

**"No, I'm interested now, I only met something like this once and I am no**-" Umbra was interrupted by the Uchiha grabbing Nihila's wrist with a red aura enveloping both limbs before the red shine in the female dragons' eyes disappeared. Within his mindscape, Umbra was wide-eyed as he was appearing back within his reincarnations head.

With the Uchiha's mate connected to his soul, and by extension himself, he was able to connect by this. It wasn't done to cause distress but merely to learn something. With a smug smile on his face, he faded onto the black abyss behind him with a revelation in mind, '**The Uchiha isn't that different from me after all.**'

Back in the real-world, Nihila had a hand cradling her head, having a primordial being hijack your body was not a pleasant experience. Yami anxiously inquired, "Are you well my love?"

She stayed quiet for a couple of moments, almost causing him to head into his mindscape, until he heard her response, "I am fine, it was just unexpected...and unwelcome. If this is what he does to you on a daily basis then I would be more concerned, but I know better."

Removing herself from their laying position, Nihila sat on of the bed now removing her hand from her head, she looked back into the concerned eyes of Yami. "I'm fine, really," she reassured the Uchiha.

He relented before grabbing the blanket and tossing it off him, with his feet on the carpet, the Uchiha began walking to the room that housed his more expensive and attractive clothing items. Grabbing his next wardrobe Yami turned before walking back only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

His gaze was returned by cerulean eyes before a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. A clone popped into existence beside him, taking the clothes from his arm, once that was gone he focused upon the blond Uzumaki in front of him. Hands were placed onto both his cheeks, right as he was kneading her thighs while rubbing them, increasing her pleasure.

As fast the exchange began, it ended just as quickly when Naruko pulled away, before he could get a word to his blond vixen, he found his mouth covered by a pair lips once more. Being stared at by the black iris' of his Lightning Raven allowed for him to know who had interrupted him. The female Uchiha was more aggressive in her exploring of her counterpart, her hands were roaming over the teen's torso before stopping at his pecs. The kiss started to turn aggresive as she bit his lip hard enough for her canines to pierce, allowing for some of his red essence to flow onto her tongue. Moaning at the taste, she removed her hands, thoroughly sated, for now.

Looking at the two, the Uchiha queried, "How did you get here, not that I'm complaining."

With a smug smirk, Naruko answered, "You should really start looking at your back Yami."

An eyebrow rose before he took off his black shirt in front of his beloved mates, he went to the tall mirror in his room before doing exactly as Naruko said. He was also doing his best to suppress the smirk threatening to be revealed by watching the girls ogle him. Although that was when both his eyebrows rose at seeing a particular seal written upon the back of his right shoulder, looking at her hands and spotting a unique kunai, he knew how they arrived.

"You completed your father's technique?" said the Uchiha with a bit of shock in his voice, after all it wasn't everyday the Flying Thunder God returned to the world. Receiving a nod he proudly stated, "I'm proud, your skill at sealing has superseded mine."

Naruko grinned at his praise before replying, "I wouldn't have gotten into sealing if you didn't get me into the basics. So you definitely helped a lot!"

He smiled at her, "What are you both doing here though, I thought you would be training with Sakura?"

Satsuki stepped up to him stating, "We had something more important to do."

This time Naruko spoke up, but with a seductive tone added to it "A promise that I expect to be fulfilled, Today." Her eyelids lowered towards the end, giving him a wanting look that he was ready to comply with. Yami removed his clothes and the door to the bathroom opened before he stepped into room for a hot steamy shower right in front of them, Nihila sped into the bathroom right behind him with Naruko and Satsuki following after her.

Lemon Warning*

Entering the 'bathroom' the trio watched as Yami walked into a large open area seperate from the sink and toilet with a drain in the middle along with glass panels with only one moving panel, it also possessed two large showerheads on either side of the shower area. The panel was already opened with the male Uchiha already naked and inside. He had set the shower nozzle to a high heat, before feeling arms wrap around his waist, and neck. Being pulled into the collective embrace of his loves created a duality of colors of wet black, white and blond hair before his head was tilted to the right, where Satsuki pressed her lips to his own. She was in front of him with each of her features pressing into him, since he had his eyes closed he missed Naruko getting closer to his neck until he felt her canines sink into his flesh causing him to gasp in surprise. Something the female Uchiha took full notice and advantage of by thrusting her tongue into his mouth, while Naruko switched from biting to licking his collarbone, he grunted however, due to Nihila kneading the knob at the base of his spine.

Pleasure clouded his mind thank to their combined efforts but he wouldn't be lax with them any longer. Pulling away from their kiss, he nibbled on her right earlobe before being rewarded by her moaning in his left ear, by stroking the bottom right of the female Uchiha's ribcage it resulted in low groans erupting from her mouth. Keeping up the pressure, he lowered the hand at the same time he was kneading her, he began to firmly grip her side once he reached her hips and at that point she was moaning a fine tune to her lovers ears.

As he was focused on Satsuki, Naruko decided to bring his attention to her by nipping at his jawline while he was tending to Satsuki's earlobe. Removing himself from her ear, he leaned down to kiss the Uzumaki's nose before she took his lips into her. Her tongue was shoved into his mouth before wrapping around his own causing them both to moan in each other's mouths.

Hot and bothered at the display before her, and having enough of being on the sidelines, Nihila grazed her fingertips across Yami's shoulders, causing him to groan at the pleasant feeling the movement was granted him. The groan turned to into a guttural growl when she bit the back of his right shoulder, Hard. Naruko backed away from their steamy exchange with her eyes revealing her love and lust for him, however after signaling to Nihila, she turned him around from herself and Satsuki and lightly pushed him into Nihila. His hands found themselves on her hips before sliding up to her breasts, kneading them softly before she silenced her own moans by kissing Yami. With the two distracted, Naruko focused on a dazed Satsuki, she kissed her breasts to knock her out of her daze before Satsuki tilted her head up before pressing her lips to her rivals own.

As their tongues danced in their mouths, Nihila felt her love squeeze her breast a few more times before raising the hand slowly with his fingers edging on her skin causing her to quiver before his touch. Once his hand reached her left cheek she looked into Yami's eyes when she felt him pull away from their kiss, black met green, he raised his thumb over her eyebrow, stroking it gently while one hand remained on her cheek, his stroking caused her cheeks to flush but it was the gaze he gave her as he kept eye contact with her, it was a love that only few others could ever from this...Man. His stroking of her brow and cheek ceased, she felt vulnerable in his holding of her and she liked it, though she had the power face-off with the 7-Tailed Beast and win, she enjoyed having Yami hold her as if she was as delicate as glass. She ached for him, a few more touches and she wouldn't be able to hold back, her instincts wouldn't allow it. Looking behind Yami, she spotted both Naruko and Satsuki finished with their own session, her eyes met the blonds and the dragon nodded to the Uzumaki, then she proceeded out the shower grabbing her clothes on the way out the door, she was sated and she didn't want to watch them having sex, something Satsuki shared.

Alone together, they focused on only each other. In this moment there was only them, they both walked forward a few steps before ending up right in front of each other, only then she was reminded that he was half a head taller than her. Yami wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping them locked there as she had her hands on his chest and kept them there as he held her in his hands. Yami lined up his cock with her entrance, a gaze was shared between them before he plunged himself into her, no cry of pain emanated from her mouth only a sharp intake of breath. It wasn't easy to adjust to his size though, she didn't have that much pain due to her hymen breaking during training but it still wasn't comfortable. She felt her love kiss her on the lips in order for pleasure to overwhelm her uncomfortable feeling and it was working.

Once Naruko no longer felt any discomfort, she nodded into the kiss before she felt him begin to thrust into her. Yami started out slow to allow her to get used to his size before increasing his pace, all while feeling her moan vibrate against his mouth. Inhaling sharply due to his repeated hard thrusts, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he hefted her by the hips so she could wrap her toned legs around his waist. Keeping up the rhythm, Yami looked into her blue eyes as she kept looking at him, the gaze wasn't enough for them so they brought their lips together in a kiss full of a passion that they reserved only for each other.

Lemon End*

* * *

**Another chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoy it, I'm still not able to update daily but I am trying. Thanks for all the Reviews, Favs and Follows, probably wouldn't have continued this story at all if it wasn't for it to be honest. **

**Now before I take my leave, I would love for all of you to have a blessed day while reading the story.**

**Posted 7-8-20**


End file.
